Talons
by Evalea
Summary: Queen of a separate country and the leader of a powerful tribe in Westeros, Rylee is pulled into the War of the Five Kings when the man who saved her is taken captive. When Jaime Lannister saves her life as payment for her having saved his, they form a friendship, one that Cersei doesn't like. Feelings of more than friendship bloom and things get even more complicated. M bc its GoT
1. Chapter 1

Rylee was sitting in her tent, looking over a map of where she should take her people next when there was a cough at the flap. She looked up, smiled, then joked "Ah, Lanya come in. What news do you bring me today of the realm of Westros?"

The young girl walked in, ringing her hands nervously. Noticing the girls lovely brown eyes darting anywhere but from where her leader was standing, Rylee stood up straight and laughed, "That bad is it?"

"King Robert is dead, m'lady." Lanya spoke.

"That was quick, I should have known that fools ways would catch up with him sooner or later." She sighed. The girls nervousness had not gone away, "Sister, what else was there?"

"Lord Stark has been taken prisoner as well for challenging the Young King Joffrey's claim to the throne and not swearing fealty." Lanya looked up at the woman.

Her dark red eyes widened and as she spoke she was throwing things into her bag and putting all of her weapons in a sheath, "Have a brother ready five of the fastest horses and another collect four of our most light footed fighters and have them meet me at the south of the encampment."

"Yes, Rylee of course." And with that the girl was out of the tent.

She stuffed her light armor into the bag and put her daggers on her back as well as a sword for on her horse just in case. Rylee exited her tent and tried to not draw to much attention to herself as she made her way past the hustle and bustle of her people going about their daily lives. A voice calling her she tried to ignore knowing exactly who it was.

Hayden caught up to his sister and noticed she was adorned in her black leather with most of her weapons clinging to some place on her body and he knew she was leaving, "Rylee where are you going?"

"Eddard Stark has been taken prisoner by the king."

"Robert would never take him prisoner they're best-" Hayden was cut off.

"It wasn't Robert, it was his son, the new king apparently."

"What?!" Hayden put a hand on her shoulder stopping her as he asked, "Robert is dead?"

She pulled her shoulder out of his reach and kept moving along the paths, in between tents, some bigger than others for those who had families, "Obviously if he's no longer king."

Having made it to her horse she, as well as her soon to be riding companions, began to ready the saddle and attach her bag, "Rylee, why are you leaving? We have never gotten involved in affairs of this kind."

"I owe a debt to Lord Stark, and I will repay it."

"It was fifteen years ago." Hayden tried to convince her.

"That doesn't mean I don't owe him." She turned as her brother was opening his mouth but she put a hand up, "Hayden, if Eddard Stark hadn't of saved my life those many years ago, we wouldn't be standing here having this argument. Now tell me, when was the last time I didn't come back?"

"You've always come back." He replied somewhat confused as she mounted her horse.

"Then stop worrying." She grabbed the reins, "Now you're in charge while I'm gone. I should be back before the next full moon."

He sighed, knowing better than to try to convince her not to go any more and watched as she rode to the front of her small party. Hayden smiled as she spoke to them, the air of a Lady and a warrior.

"Brothers and sister. We will be heading to Kings Landing to save someone I owe my life to. I appreciate your readiness but this will more than likely be an extraction, which is why I needed the four of you. You are the quietest and most talented members of my family. This man means a lot to me, so please, let's return him to his home." The four nodded and she returned the gesture then looked to Hayden giving him a smile before starting her horse into a gallop.

They rode day and night, only stopping to eat and sleep when the horses needed to rest, but their horses were trained for this so their journey from the Barrowlands took a week and a half. She looked down at the capital from a few miles away. Next to her Sara spoke, "My sister, have you ever been to Kings Landing?"

"No, I was supposed to but I never made it." She looked at her companion, "Have you?"

"Yes. It wouldn't be wise to take the horses in, if they don't have colors on them they will be stolen." The girl informed.

"Do you know of a place to keep them?"

"Wouldn't have said anything if I didn't." Sara smiled at her.

"Well then lead the way." Rylee laughed at her

She lead them a mile out of the way of Kings Landing and they hid their horses by a small pond, one where the horses could eat and drink until their return. They began walking to the city and as they did she heard bells start to ring, "Oh no."

She entered the gates of the city and sent two one way and two the other while she grabbed onto a nearby window sill and began to climb. She reached the roof and ran atop them making her way to the Sept of Baelor.

Rylee watched as Eddard limped across the plaza, speaking to a man in black before being brought up to stand before the crowd. It's been thirteen years since she's seen him. She knew he would be older, but hoped that it was mostly the time spent in prison that made him look so… so broken. She got down on one knee and watched, trying to hear over the crowd as he spoke. He was confessing and she shut her eyes tight, refusing to let the tears escape for the man deserved better from her. She knew it could go either way, and she was hoping for his release.

She stood quickly as the rock hit his head, looking down she spotted her family placed in different spots around the plaza looking up at her. A signal, a simple wave of the hand and Eddard would be freed and the men holding him would be dead, but instead she told them to hold, knowing it would be death if they were ever found, and death for his daughters if they were never found.

Sara could hear her leaders cry as the king said for Stark to die, she looked up and saw Rylee with a hand over her mouth, eyes holding back tears of fury. Eddard had heard it above the crowd as well and looked to see where the only person who had concern for him other than his daughters was. He looked up and saw her sitting of a roof top, hair the color of chestnut trees and skin as fair as the moon, with eyes as red as blood. He could never forget her, no matter how long it had been, and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh as they put him on his knees, she had tried to repay her debt.

Her eyes were wide as his connected with hers, Rylee was staring at the man who saved her, who avenged her father, who kept her fed and sheltered until the war was over, and she was there, unable to help him when he needed it most. She saw him give a nod and she knew what he was trying to say, but her eyes narrowed, he may consider her debt paid, but as his eyes left hers and as the blade fell she knew what she had to do.

Looking up her people saw that she was gone but not in the crowd therefore she had left. Moving swiftly they caught up to her at the city gates. She was already walking to the horses, her pace fast and angry. Sara tried to speak with her, "M'lady, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to ride for the twins, that was the last I heard the whispers saying where Robb Stark was." She looked at the oldest man, only a few years her elder, "Raeyon you will ride with me. The rest of you will ride back to the Barrowlands and inform Hayden what has happened. Have him ready the family and wait for my Raven. Ride safe and swift."

The three nodded their heads and they walked to their horses in silence. She could still hear the cheering, the jubilance at death. It made her angrier. She wanted to stick her talons into the boy kings eyes and rip them out followed by his tongue, and then kill him after having to live a few days as a blind mute.

Her horse could feel her anger and the second she was on him he reared and took off with Raeyon close behind, parting ways with her brothers and sister at the base of The Trident. Heading west, to where they heard in a village the Stark Lord was, Riverrun.

As they rode up to the camp they heard chanting, "King in the North". Raeyon looked at her before they entered the camp and she just nodded her head and they pushed forward past the tents. The chanting had stopped as the group seemed to have dispersed by the time they made it to the center of the camp. A knight walked up to them as they dismounted their horses, "Who are you?"

"Rylee, and my companion here is Raeyon. We wish to speak to Lord Robb Stark." She said and the knight could tell she knew what she was doing.

He still had to correct her though, "King Robb Stark."

"Yes, I heard that chanting, I wasn't sure if it had been made official yet or not though." Rylee gave him a sly smile, "If you could take us to him."

He nodded and they left their horses and followed him to a tent. The knight went into the tent and she heard him and the king share words. The knight poked his head back out, "Rylee who?"

"Just Rylee." She spoke taking off her gloves, "Trust, the king wants to speak with me."

"Let her in." She heard Robb call from inside.

She looked at Raeyon, "Stay within ear shot."

He understood and stood right outside the tent. As she entered the light was low so her eyes didn't have to adjust so much and she could see him standing, still in a thick coat, despite being away from the cold of the north now. She had been close to the north herself but he looked her over, seeing that she was wearing a sleeveless top, leather pants, and boots, from the weapons he could see she had five on her, he would have thought she came from far south, "What can I do for you Lady Rylee."

"Just Rylee." She said again to him, "I'm sure the news of your father has reached you."

"It has, were you sent by the Lannisters to collect my head as well?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"If I was I fear I would not make it out of the camp with it." She smiled, attempting to ease him, "But I was sent by no one. I am here of my own accord."

"Why is that?" He sat down offering her a goblet of wine and a seat across from him.

"Have you ever heard of the Familial Tribe?"

"I have, but only rumors."

"I lead it." She watched as he froze for a moment, "I…I knew your father and met you as a baby. I owe him, or well I did. I attempted to repay the debt but I didn't make it to Kings Landing in time to save him, only in time to see his confession and sentence."

"You were there?" He leaned forward.

"I was along with four of my family. We were going to attempt to get him out of his imprisonment, but since that failed, and I cannot repay him. I am here to pay my debt to the next Stark able to collect on it." She leaned back in the chair, "If you would have us, the tribe and all of its fighters are yours."

"How many are there?" He asked.

"Five thousand."

"People?"

"Fighters." She smirked at his face turning to shock, "We have seven thousand people. Those who wish to learn how to fight are taught, men, women, it doesn't matter."

Catelyn Stark walked into the tent at that moment, "Who are you?"

"Mother, this is Rylee, leader of the Familial tribe." Robb said standing up, but was sure to notice that Rylee didn't, "Rylee, this is my mother-"

"Lady Catelyn Stark. Yes, we've met." Rylee just sipped her wine.

"We have?" She seemed shocked as the girl slowly looked at her, but she didn't recognize her.

"Yes. I was quite a bit younger then though." She stood up and let the light in the room hit her face, illuminate her eyes, knowing the woman would know who she was then, "You never looked at me much, made me sleep in the barn once you arrived at Winterfell despite Eddards orders to give me a room. But I know that one thing people don't forget about me are-"

"Those eyes." Robb watched as his mother looked as if she had seen a ghost, "I can't believe it."

"You better start." Rylee had to keep herself calm, but her jaw was locked tight in the memory, "I was only twelve when Eddard saved me and took me to Winterfell, let me stay until the war was over and he could escort me to my home. But then he came back with little baby Jon and you wouldn't stand for two of us to be in Winterfell, and a child was easier to send away than a baby. Did he ever tell you who I was?"

Robb looked from his mother to the girl and his mother was shaking, "No, no he didn't."

Rylee couldn't help but let out a soft, remembering laugh at that, "Seems like him, he said he would never tell a soul…"

She looked up after a pause, her back straight, her hand planted firmly on the goblet which was being pressed between her weight and the table, "I am Rylee Talon of the Elisian kingdom."

Catelyn fell into a chair, "Impossible."

"At the start of the war Eddard found me when my caravan had been attacked, my father killed, and protected me the whole way to Winterfell until he went off to battle, and when it came time to take me home, you wouldn't let him. My mother wouldn't take the knights word for it, that I hadn't been touched by a man, I had been gone for close to two years at that point. She sent me away, I wasn't allowed to be back with my family, all because you were a bitter woman at the time. Tell me Lady Catelyn are you still bitter? Is your son's army going to pay for that bitterness?"

At that moment a hawk flew in and landed on the small pad of armor on her right shoulder and she looked at it, taking the piece of paper around it's ankle:

 _Awaiting your return –H_

She looked back at them, "Or should I send for my family?"

"Send for them." Robb said.

"Ink and parchment?" She asked and he handed it to her and she wrote her orders on it, informing him where they were and to wait for the others to return before leaving. She tied the note to the hawks ankle and sent it off.

"Princess Rylee…" Catelyn started.

"Technically Queen, but I am neither that nor a lady, my mother did what she could to see to that, Rylee will do." She looked back at the older woman who was still sitting down, in shock of what she had caused.

"Rylee, I am so sorry for what I did to you." The Lady looked up at the girl, she had grown up so much, and into a strong woman it would seem.

"That is all I have wanted to hear for the past many years." Rylee gave her a smile and a nod, "I just hoped you treated Jon better than I."

Catelyn just swallowed at the statement. Robb didn't pay it any mind and sat back down motioning for Rylee to do so as well, "Tell me about this tribe of yours. Familial you call it."

"We are all family, no one more important than the other, though some of them still call me m'lady despite this. My blood brother and I were the first, taken in by a man and his son who was about the same age. The man had to leave us but the boy stayed, and he became our brother. As the years went on, our family grew, and now we have the strongest group in the west."

"You have five thousand, the Lannisters have thirty each. We have eighteen, and both Baratheons have more than five." Robb leaned back in his chair now intrigued, "How do you have the strongest group?"

"You defeated Jaime Lannister with close to half didn't you?" Robb nodded, "And tell me why are you fighting?"

"To get my father back, originally, now my sisters."

"And your father and sisters are your family." She smiled, "Now lets say you had four thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine more of you, all fighting for your father and sisters. Not an oath given to the Starks, but the same reason you are fighting, the same attachment to them you have. And that all of them were also your brothers, and you didn't want to lose a single one. How hard would you fight?"

"Harder than I've ever fought." He understood, "Because they are fighting for family they fight harder and stronger."

"And smarter." She laughed, "But from what I hear you don't need any lessons in that."

"Your family is welcome here. I cannot promise their safety in war, but I can promise it while in camp." He reached a hand out and she shook it, "We shall have a spare tent set up for you and your man until the rest of the tribe arrives."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Your Grace." She bowed her head to him before standing up and following him out of the tent, giving Catelyn a small nod before passing her, the woman still feeling ashamed.

The girl still had this much loyalty to her dead husband and she had once been treated worse than horse by her. Catelyn felt sick knowing who she really was, how she ended up ruining the poor girls life.


	2. Chapter 2

Her family was there with in a fortnight. She stood on the hill watching the line of them coming towards the camp. Robb approached her, "I see you weren't lying."

"I only lie when I have to." She smiled at him. A horse broke away from the front of the group and she sighed, "That'll be my brother."

"He must be excited to see you." Robb couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing his siblings again.

The horse approached and stopped in front of them. Robb could see the resemblance, he had wild brown hair down to his chin and his face clean shaven, skin as fair as hers and eyes just as red. They must be close in age because he couldn't tell which was older. The brother frowned at her, "You said before the next full moon."

"What's a few days?" She laughed.

He dismounted, "That's not funny Rylee, there's a war going on now."

"Yes, a war that we're fighting in. And I can beat you in a fight so shut it." She joked with him then turned to Robb, "Hayden this is Lord Robb Stark, King in the North. King Robb, this is my overly protective and worrisome twin brother, Hayden."

"Another set of twins." He smiled shaking the mans hand.

"It appears our mother wanted to follow the Lannisters trend." Hayden smiled, "But she got one up on them, we have the best traits of both the Queen and the Kingslayer."

"Just without the newfound incest." She finished.

"That is repulsive." Hayden said looking at her with disgust. Hayden shook the thought from his mind, "Where would you like me to tell the family to start putting up camp?"

"You're Grace?" She looked at Robb with the same question.

"Over on the west side, more eyes to keep on the Kingslayer." He smiled.

"You have the Kingslayer?" Hayden saw Robb nod, then turned to Rylee, "You always keep the best things from me."

"Surprise?" She smiled and motioned towards the tribe, "Raeyon will join you in helping settle the family, the King has wished for my attendance in a meeting."

Hayden nodded and mounted his horse once more and rode off.

* * *

Rylee smiled watching Grey Wind walk around with Chadoir, her hawk, on his back as she sharpened her sword. Hayden was sitting next to her working on his as well, not paying attention until she stood to follow the animals as they disappeared.

They followed the animals to Jaime Lannisters cage and she watched with a smile as Grey Wind approached the man with a growl and Chadoir gave a hiss. She stood on one side of the door and Hayden stood on the other as the giant beast backed out of the cage. Chadoir seeing her and flew to perch on top of the cage, waiting for her to leave.

"So this is the famous Kingslayer?" She smiled walking in as Jaime looked up at her. She was a beauty in skin tight leather armor, something his dear Cersei could never pull off, and he had to admit, this girl, she pulled it off well. A man looking similar to her walked in behind her, sporting similar armor.

"Looks more like a shaggy dog to me." Hayden laughed.

She squatted down to make herself at eye level with Jaime, "Careful there brother, if it weren't for this man _we_ would be the most powerful siblings in the world."

"Then I guess we should thank him." Hayden said and she let out a laugh.

"Who are you?" Jaime asked with his usual coy smile, "Are you the ones sent to torture me?"

"No far from it. You saved me from a life of torture." She put her hand under his chin, examining the aspects of his face, "I hear that Viserys grew to look more like a lizard than a dragon."

"You were to marry the prince? You're the daughter of Elisia." Jaimes green eyes widened, "The lost daughter."

"I don't feel lost." She faked confusion and looked up at Hayden, "Am I lost brother?"

"I know where you are most of the time so no, not that I can tell."

Jaime looked up at him, "And you're the taken son."

"Our people certainly didn't forget us." Hayden smiled.

"Why are you here?" Jaime asked, "Certainly not to keep me company?"

"Oh no, not that. I wanted to see how much your son looks like you." She continued to examine his features, "You are much more handsome than he, you don't constantly look like you're smelling a rotting body."

"And why do you wish to know how much he looks like me?" Jaime smiled before saying, "Certainly I am more your type than he is, being that hes just a boy."

Haydens blade was at his throat faster than he had finished his sentence. Rylee pushed it away rolling her eyes at her brother, "He is a guest of the kings dear brother."

"No man talks to you like that." Hayden growled.

"Men have spoken to me worse in the past and men will continue to say such things to me long before I die." She sighed, "And it has nothing to do with your attractiveness, or the boy kings lack thereof, but I need to know the dimensions for when I rip out his tongue and let my hawk eat his eyes."

"Wow you must find him very unattractive." Jaime spoke sarcastically.

"By the time I'm done with him, my revenge for taking Eddards head, not even a whore will fuck him for your fortune." She smiled, releasing his jaw, "Never denied that Joffrey was his son though."

She began to leave with Hayden behind her as Jamie laughed, "First name basis, were you another one of Lord Starks wild horses?"

He didn't even see her move except to turn and face him but he felt the blade she had thrown right above his head, "Suggest anything like that about my friend again and I wont hesitate to kill you next time."

Hayden grabbed the knife and followed his sister out, "Such hostility she has."

"It suits her." Jaime mumbled after the man was out of the cage.

* * *

She headed for the Kings tent, it was that time of year. She stopped before stepping into the doorway and she heard arguing, the King and his mother. She heard them argue of the Greyjoys and the Baratheons, she knew the king was right on one and his mother was more than likely right on the other. Once it quieted down she took her chance, coughing as she walked into the opening of the tent.

Robb and Catelyn looked at her from where they were standing. She nodded, "Your grace, Lady Catelyn, I hope to not inturupt…"

"You're fine." Catelyn smiled at her.

"Rylee, what can I do for you?" Robb motioned her in.

She entered only a few steps and turned to look at him, "I know you don't know much about my people but once a year we hold a type of celebration, for all those in the family coming of age. I know we are at war but tradition is tradition, I was hoping to get your blessing on allowing us to hold this event tonight."

"Of course, is there anything you need for it?" He smiled.

"No, we have everything, it is quite simple, it was just the fire and music I was concerned with." She smiled and he waved it off that it wasn't an issue.

"Let the young ones enjoy their time."

"Thank you You're Grace."

"I've told you, if I cant call you Lady Rylee you have to call me Robb."

She gave him a smile and nod, "Very well, Robb, that was all I wished to ask."

She turned to leave, "But I'm sure it would do wonders for the family if you stopped by, even if just for a moment. It is not something we normally allow outsiders to attend but everyone in the tribe knows why we are fighting, but not all of them know who we fighting for." She bowed her head, "It is just a suggestion and perhaps an opportunity for you to once again feel like there is not so much weight on you."

"I will stop by." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for inviting me."

* * *

Robb saw a light from the tribe camp and began to walk over. As he arrived he saw Rylee and Hayden together. She didn't see him as she asked her brother, "How many this year?"

"Thirteen." He replied.

She looked at him with confusion, "Then why are there only twelve in the line?"

Counting the children they knew which one was missing. She sighed, "Jonathon, I shall go and find him."

Robb stood next to Hayden, "So what exactly is this?"

"It is how the children come to be a part of the family." Hayden looked at him, "Their fathers or mothers toss them over the fire and their new brothers and sisters catch them."

The King turned to look at him concerned and he laughed, "It's tradition. Rylee told you how the tribe started? The two of us and a boy and his father?" Robb nodded, "Well she was always an amazing fighter, I think she may have picked up a thing or two in Winterfell. She just had a hard time trusting people after the things that had happened to her. So the man picked her up one day when she was fifteen and told her to let go of him, that he was going to throw her, that she had to trust him. He placed Cecilio and I on the other side of the fire and told her that she was going to have to trust us to catch her. She hated it but he was training her how to fight even better and so she couldn't be rude so he threw her and we caught her. Then he did the same to me and his son and he looked at us and said we trust each other as family should now."

* * *

Jonathon was walking along through the main camp when he saw Chadoir in front of him and he stopped. He looked over and saw the man that was being held prisoner. He froze as the man looked at him.

Rylee saw him standing there and she called out to him, "Jonathon, what are you doing? You're going to miss the celebration."

"I don't wanna." The child looked at his feet, "The fire scares me."

Rylee smiled and knelt down in front of the child. Jaime didn't say anything, he just watched the Talon Queen, no longer in armor, instead in a sleeveless top with the sides cut out and pants that fell from her hips to the floor. She took the boys hands in hers, "I was afraid of the fire too."

"You were?" He looked up at her.

"I was. I was the first one to ever get thrown across it." She held his hands tight.

"But you're not afraid of anything." The child looked her in the eyes.

She looked to the ground, "Everyone is afraid of something, only the fears change as you grow older."

"I have no father to throw me though."

Rylee took the boy into her arms, "I didn't either, the person taking care of me threw me. I can throw you if you want."

"Are you strong enough to?"

"Of course I am, little one." She pulled away and looked at the boy, "I was willing to throw you when I found you. Are you willing to go back now?"

"Yes." He nodded as she stood up and took his hand.

Jaime watched as they walked away. He had heard that the Talons were as much like the hawks on their banners as the Lannisters were their lions, but she was just as gentle as she was fierce, something most Lannisters lacked.

* * *

The Throwing had begun by the time they had returned and she put him at the back of the line. She stood at the back of the line with the rest of the fathers that were throwing their kids and she connected eyes with Hayden and she nodded for him to go over to the catching side when it was time for Jonathon to go. He looked at the king, "I must leave for a moment, sometimes the leaders have to get involved to for the trust to be solid."

Robb understood and watched as he headed for the group of people that were catching the thrown children. He couldn't help but laugh at their strange but sensical tradition. Rylee was up and she picked up the boy who clung to her and he watched as Hayden stepped to the front of the catchers.

"Look, Hayden is over there waiting to catch you like he caught me. Close your eyes and let me go." She whispered to him. Jon hesitated but did what she said. Robb watched as she spun around and threw the boy over the fire and as he landed in the group of catchers the little boy began laughing as the crowd cheered.

Hayden put him back on his feet, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

The boy shook his head with a smile and they all turned to see a few of the fighters walk over to Rylee and grab her by her knees and ankles lifting her up for the entire camp to see, "We now have thirteen new members to our family, they have all been thrown over the fire and now, we celebrate the family we had, the family we have, and the better world we will live in, once the bastard king is off the throne! Tonight we celebrate the better Westeros for our future family!"

The crowd cheered and they put her back down and musicians began playing, people began dancing and drinking as she approached Robb. He smiled, "That was very interesting. Aren't you going to dance?"

She handed him a cup of wine, "I haven't danced in a few years. I am Elisian after all."

"I thought Elisians loved to dance?" He gave her a questioning look.

"We do, but generally we only dance with our spouses or someone courting us." She explained.

"So what happened to the man courting you?" He smiled.

"He married me." She laughed.

Robb looked at her, "Well when do I get to meet him?"

"The same day you meet the Gods." She gave him a sad smile, "He died about five years ago."

"I'm sorry." His smile turned to sadness.

"It's fine. I've dealt with his loss." She reassured him.

He looked over and saw Hayden dancing, with a young lady, "Are the rules different for men?"

"No, Hayden sees it as a courtesy to the rest of the family to join in. I did the same even when Cecilio was courting me, to show them I was one of them and not just their leader. He also has yet to be married and I've told him it's about time for him to start looking." She watched her brother, "He tells me that my late husband would understand if I danced, and in fact he would want me to because I enjoyed it. It's mostly out of respect that I don't."

"That's understandable."

"Hayden tries every time to get me to dance. He says that joining in helps relieve the stress of leadership. That it's relaxing." She laughs, "Perhaps you should join in _King in the North_."

"I'm afraid I would need someone to teach me your dancing styles." He laughed with her.

"I could teach you. It isn't that hard." She looked at him, "My people wont get the wrong idea about us, as long as your Frey bride to be doesn't mind."

"I haven't even met her yet." He sighed, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or dishonor your respect for your husband."

"I'm sure Cecilio would want to see me dance again." She held out her hand, "And I'm sure my people would like to see it too."

He took her hand and followed her to a spot that wasn't full of people but was flat she explained and he did, "First you bow, then I curtsy. Good. Now one step forward and one step back. Again. Palms flat together as we walk in a circle towards each other. See it's not that hard is it."

"It's actually very simple." He smiled looking down, watching her feet.

They danced one dance together and laughed afterwards. He sat down on top of wooden crates and she leaned on a barrel. He looked at her, "Does your brother have any other tips on relaxing that doesn't require learning?"

"He doesn't, but I do." She looked at him, "Find a wife that can give massages."

He laughed, "Really?"

"Oh yes, Elisians are trained in the art of pleasing their partners." She laughed, "That's one of the first things we're taught. It was the only thing I was actually taught, everything else I just heard about."

"So you had a lucky husband then." He smiled.

"Of course he was lucky, he married me." She joked, "But he could give massages too. It goes both ways."

"I'll be sure to ask my future wife if she knows." He smiled sipping his wine.


	3. Chapter 3

Robb waited for Rylee to return to his side of the attack formation. He heard rustling in the trees and looked up seeing her fall from the tops of them and land perfectly next to him. She looked at him as he sat atop his horse, "The Fighters are ready to move on the signal."

"You move so silently, I should know never to make you angry." He smiled at her. She smiled back and watched as Grey Wind began moving beyond the trees and Chadoir on his back. She unsheathed her back daggers as she waited for the call. She heard the men begin to yell and she charged with the rest of them.

After the battle she watched and could see the good in the King as he helped hold a man down who needed medical attention. She smiled though, watching him continue to talk to the woman who cut the limb off.

She walked up to him after the girl had rode off, "They say if you stare to long you may go blind."

"That's a lie." He said nudging her.

"I'm sure you'd be okay with that being the last thing you see." She nudged back.

He turned to walk away and she followed, "Well Rylee I now have the proof I didn't need in order to be afraid of you. Seeing you out there made me think you could actually be an assassin."

"You have found me out, I have paid many people to follow me around just to fool you so that I may kill you silently in your sleep." She laughed at him.

"Thank the Gods I don't get much of that lately then." He smiled at her.

She reassured him, "Don't worry, if I were ever to kill you, you may not see me coming, but you would be awake."

"And now I don't feel much better about not being able to sleep." He smirked looking at her from the side.

* * *

Robb couldn't sleep once again. He tossed and turned and finally put his feet back on the ground, placing his coat around his shoulders. He left his tent making his way from his camp to the Familial camp. He stopped outside of her tent, seeing a candle lit but not sure if she would be awake at this late hour.

"Are you going to stand out there all night?" She spoke from inside.

He walked in and saw Rylee sitting there with a dagger in her hand and a quill in the other with Chadoir sitting on the band of leather on her shoulder. She placed the dagger back on the table, "Can't sleep young king?"

"Looks like you can't either." He sat taking the chair she offered.

"I have letters I have been putting off with the battles taking my attention." She smiled at him, "I won't say leadership gets easier, just something you learn to bear."

"Well you were born to be a Queen. Now you rule you're people."

She sighed, "Yes, I went from extreme to the other it would seem."

She placed the quill back into the bottle of ink and stretched, "Is there something I can do for you? Perhaps ask if that medicine girl can give massages? I saw you two speaking in the camp before Lady Catelyn returned."

"If she could I wish I could have one." He laughed, "But I am promised to another."

"If you would like to sleep, I could give you one." She gave Chadoir a small piece of meat.

"I wouldn't want to cross any lines." He wanted to accept very much though.

"It's not a problem at all, I gave them to my father and I give them to my brother and he gives them to me." She stood up and the hawk flew to his perch, "The kind you give your wife or husband can be of a more intimate sort."

He laughed, "If you insist."

"Well a King without rest is a King that cannot lead well. And with the news of the Greyjoy traitor the stress is building." She said moving behind him, "Take your coat off."

He did as she asked, "I cannot believe him, he was like a broooo-"

His words melted off as she began massaging the area between his neck and shoulder. She smiled, "We will get him and the rest of the Greyjoys. Just close your eyes and relax."

By the time she was finished just with his upper back and arms he felt as he had before the war started. Standing up he gave a stretch and a yawn, "I feel amazing, I don't know what I'd do without you Rylee."

"Because of your father, you'll never find out." She smiled at him, "Now go and sleep, with any luck tomorrow will hold only good things."

* * *

She sat outside the Kingslayers pen, staring at him as he spit his gag out again, "Come on, m'lady, there has to be a better way for me to spend my last night. Stop glaring at me and release me from my chains so that we may have some fun."

"My sitting here is the only reason you are still alive." She glared at him.

"And is the spear for to be used on me or someone else?" He smiled.

"Either."

"How did you get ahold of a Dornish spear?" He looked at the weapon sitting in her lap, the gold glinting off the torches light.

"I was trained with one as well as other weapons." She leaned back on the doorway.

"How far south did you travel for that training?"

"I didn't." She looked at him, "The spear was my father by marriages, left with my husband."

"Ah so he must be quite a looker to have you denying me." He gave her a smile.

Rylee rolled her eyes, "I deny you because I would never choose to be with a man like you. Plus you reek of shit."

"So where is your husband? I have seen you speak to your brother, a little boy, and the King, but no other man? Perhaps he doesn't like your closeness with the king? Or did you leave him at home to take care of the kids while you played at war?"

"No kids, and I no longer have a husband, I would never have left him behind." She looked forward, away from him.

"I apologize."

"Why do you care?"

"You seem to have loved him in some way. And to lose someone you love is very painful."

"What would you know about it? The woman you claim to love is your sister, which explains your son." She turned back to him.

"Do you still plan on killing him?"

She only smiled.

"You are such a strange creature." He laughed.

"How so?"

"I see you care for a boy and yet you want to rip the eyes and tongue out of another." He smiled.

"The boy I cared for was an orphan, not a boy who is over privileged and thinks that the crown on his head makes him invulnerable to anything that comes after him." She glared, "And being from a family like yours doesn't help that."

"The Lannisters are powerful people."

"But that doesn't make you good people."

"Oh you don't know that for sure, you barely know us."

She laughed, "You know, on the way to Kings Landing as a child, my father told me that I was going to a place where no one could harm me. He said the Targareyns and the Lannisters lived there and that they were the most powerful families in Westeros. He told me of the knights in gold armor, we have red armor you see as if always covered in blood. I couldn't wait to see the men in the armor that would glint in the sunlight. He even told me of you, the youngest Kings Guard, a lion with a mane to match the armor. Then we were attacked, and even though I was to be married to the prince, no one ever came for me. I waited praying to the Gods that the knights in gold armor would come. Eventually I hoped for even one to come and save me, the one my father had spoken so highly of with the golden mane. But it was no one that I expected who actually saved me. A man in all black with dark hair. He was the good person. He was the one who saved me, clothed me, kept me alive. Lions aren't loyal, they only protect themselves. But wolves, wolves and goshawks are the loyalist creatures you'll ever meet."

Jaime couldn't believe her story. He had barely been in the guard at that point and she had heard of him, she had wanted him to save her. If he had known, he probably would have, back then. Now he didn't know if he would have or not. She was stuck in deep remembrance, and he couldn't deny her beauty, she had the same strength as Cersei, but there was something else about her, something that he couldn't place. She was capable of caring for so many, and yet not being weak. Yet the Lannisters believed that you had to only look out for yourself and those closest to you for you to not be weak.

Hearing footsteps coming towards them she tightened her grip on the spear. When she saw it was Lady Catelyn and Brienne she rose, "M'lady."

"Rylee, why are you here?"

"To make sure he doesn't die before Robb returns." She gave a nod.

"But why you?"

"I would not put one of my family in such a dangerous position. I am not bound by an oath to the Starks but to a debt to your late husband and now a friendship with your son. I am the least problematic solution." She smiled, "Would you like me to leave?"

"No, stay." Catelyn said, "Why was he not gagged?"

"He kept spitting it out and I didn't want to stand up again to put it back in his mouth." Rylee sighed.

She listened as Catelyn and the Kingslayer spoke, as he complained about the complicity of vows, and then an insult to Ned's honor. She looked at Catelyn, "I could take his tongue, I'm sure that they wouldn't notice."

Jaime just laughed and continued to talk. Rylee gritted her teeth waiting for Catelyn to say something. She tried not to flinch when he talked about the way the woman had felt about Jon Snow, but in her heart she knew Catelyn had felt that way. Finally Catelyn spoke and Brienne gave her the sword.

"What are you doing m'lady?" Rylee put a hand on Catelyns shoulder.

"Releasing him to get my daughters back." Catelyn didn't look at her.

Rylee stepped between them, "I can't let you do that."

"How are you going to stop me?" Catelyn watched as the girl tightened her grip on the spear.

"Don't make me do this." Rylee pleaded.

Brienne walked and stood in front of Catelyn and the two women stared each other down, Jaime enjoying watching them. Brienne reached back to Catelyn without turning, signaling for the sword and before it was in her hand she reached out, hitting Rylee in the face with her armored forearm, knocking her out.

* * *

She awoke in the kings tent with Robb looking over her and Talisa padding down something on her cheek, "What happened?"

"You got knocked out." Talisa answered.

"That explains the pain in my head and cheek." She said sitting up taking over holding the bandage to her cheek for the girl and looked at Robb, "You know what happened?"

"Yes." He sat down across from her, "My mother told me you tried to stop her."

"Yeah, her guard got me right across the face when I was expecting her to reach for her sword." Rylee could see the smart remark rising on his face, "Don't you say anything, that woman is strong, she got me with the armor on her forearm. Your mother must have told her not to harm me."

"Good thing too." He smiled, "She said that you didn't want to hurt her either."

"She's your mother and was Ned's wife." Rylee threw her feet over the bed, "Does my brother know where I am?"

"I don't know." Robb shrugged.

At that moment Hayden rushed into the tent. Upon seeing his sister with a bandage to her face he rushed over, "Rylee! Are you alright!? I've been searching for you all night!"

"And you didn't hear that I was in the kings tent getting medical attention for guarding the Kingslayer?" She asked him as if he were stupid.

"Okay I've only been searching since the morning." He huffed as she laughed and took the cloth from her face, "I'll kill him for leaving a mark on you."

"He didn't do it, and you will kill no one."

"What if it scars?!"

"Then I will have a constant reminder of what happens when you don't expect all the possibilities to happen." She raised her voice slightly and stood, "I'm taking two hunters, they can't have gotten far."

* * *

"M'lady, we've been searching for three days. If we haven't found them yet then they took the river." One hunter said to her.

"Are we going to ride to Kings Landing in hopes to cut them off?" The other asked.

"No, let's return home." She said turning her horse giving a whistle for Chadoir to turn as well.

It was night when they returned and she gave her horse to Sara to be looked after. Rylee headed for her tent before going to see Robb and was surprised to see Talisa waiting for her, "Have you been waiting long My Lady?"

"Talisa, please, I am no longer a lady." Talisa smiled taking the seat that was offered to her.

"That we seem to have in common." Rylee smiled back, understanding how she could have completely swept Robb off his feet, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about Elisia." She shifted uneasily in her seat.

"What would you like to know?" Rylee asked going behind a changing wall, "I hope you don't mind my getting comfortable, wearing leather for this long without breaks begins to irritate the skin."

"Of course not, this is your home after all." The girl smiled, "Rylee, is that a common name there? I have never heard of it?"

"No, my father came up with it, I am named after Rhaenys Targaryen and my ancestor Leondra Talon, the two of them went into battle over my country and were both very strong, they decided to become allies instead of enemies. A lesson from my father the day I was born about being a wise ruler and not a destructive one."

"That is very interesting, I was not taught that story growing up." Talisa recalled, then continued, "We have also heard that once chosen a person will be with no one but their partner? Is that true?"

"It is, we are like the bird on our banners, we mate for life and only choose another if our mate has died."

"Even in arranged marriages?"

"Yes, although arranged marriages are very rare in Elisia, for they must be brokered before the child is thirteen, and most parents don't wish to force their children into love." She backed out from behind the wall, "Could you help me untie these?"

"Yes of course." Talisa got up and helped her with the laces on the back of her armor. She had never noticed how thin it was before, "Does this armor really protect you?"

"It won't stop a blade, but it will stop an arrow. This type of armor is meant for those that are quick, a blade should never come near us, for we should be out of its way before it strikes. That is why it is so light." Rylee laughed, "We find that it suits the women better and the men that are trained for it, women have more leg strength so they are quicker, whereas the men must be trained because they have more arm strength."

"That makes sense." Talisa undid the last lace and Rylee once again disappeared behind the wall, she paused for a moment, taking a breath "So, how do you know that you are the only one you partner is with?"

"Trust, and we're taught from a young age how to keep our partners from straying." Rylee spoke returning from the other side of the wall. Talisa had never seen her outside of her armor, but now she wore a light red top that covered only her chest and shoulders and loose flowing pants that only clung to her hips, she still had a piece of armor on one shoulder that Talisa knew was a landing pad for her hawk though. She had figured that the woman had scars but she had never really noticed them before, her armor covering most of them. The one that stood out to her was different than the rest, others created shallowly in sweeping motions, but this one, it was vertical and looked as if it had been deeper than the others, and it was on her stomach. Rylee laughed at the girls reaction to her change in clothing, "It is the Elisian style, we enjoy being relaxed and it is much better for surprise attacks than the tight and restrictive clothing of the rest of the kingdoms."

"I can see that." Talisa let out a light laugh. She paused while Rylee poured them wine, "So… What are you taught about keeping your partners satisfied?"

Rylee leaned over and studied the girl, "Why so interested?"

She couldn't answer, her mouth opening and shutting without any words. Rylee smirked, "Perhaps you have eyes for a certain king and wish that he break his wedding promise to another woman for you?"

"Well, he has already said he doesn't wish to marry her… and I told him that I didn't want that either." Talisa looked up at Rylee to see her studying her.

"So now you wish to find a way to seal the deal so to speak."

"We already have…" Talisa swallowed hard, unsure of what her reaction would be.

Rylee busted out laughing then held up her goblet, "Well done you! And well done Robb! I wondered how long it would take him to stop staring and move."

Talisa sighed relief and took more wine that was offered to her and she sipped it before asking, "I want to know how to make him happy, how to keep him happy, even after the war is over."

"Elisians are taught to see what specific actions mean, you must know when they wish to talk, when they wish to be alone, and when they wish to have someone there but no words be said. You must know when to kiss them, how to touch them, you must know them as well as you know yourself. Loving someone is more than just physical, for anyone can be physical, you must also know them emotionally and mentally, you must know what they are going to say or do before they do it. When you know their emotions and their mentality, then you can use that in the physical, which is something no other person will know. Know what part of their body relaxes them, what tone of voice sets them at ease. Know this and they will know that no one will ever be the way you are."

Talisa sat there soaking in her words, then realized, "They teach you this as children?"

"Yes." Rylee let out with a laugh, "Not the sexual part though. The observation, they teach it in a group, where you learn how different people are, unless of course you are in an arranged marriage. It is why my brother and I are so close, we were taught these things on each other."

"Is that why he worries for you so?"

"No, that is because I went missing for close to two years. But it is what led him to leave Elisia with me when we were fourteen." Rylee smiled and then stood and grabbed a vial with liquid in it, "Robb enjoys a massage every now and then, put a few drops of this on your hands before and the scent will relax him and help to warm the skin."

"Could you show me how?" Talisa looked up at her with a questioning look.

"I could give you lessons, yes." Rylee smiled.

* * *

She was the only one at their wedding, their witness, because they knew she understood, that she supported them, because she knew how love was, that when it happened it happened and it shouldn't be stopped, because she fell in love the same way they had, in a moment of honesty.


	4. Chapter 4

They had only been at Harrenhal for a short time before departing for Riverrun. Robb was fine with Rylee bringing her whole family there, understanding that she wanted to keep them safe under her watch and they helped provide food for their men. She sat in on the meeting and listened to the young King yell, chastising his uncle for not following orders, she was impressed by how he was learning in his roll. He actually sounded like a King. And his Queen even took care of the injured boys who were their captives. The couple would make quite the rulers once the war was over.

She could see the looks she was getting from the men at Riverrun and so could Robb, they both agreed that it was best for her to stay with her family while they were there and that he would come to her. He didn't want them to think strangely of their friendship or for them to find out that she was a princess, only a spare few of his lords knew that she was one and if others found out they would send ravens to her mother faster than they could blink at a chance to have that kind of favor with a queen. So she stayed hidden until they were back travelling, even if she didn't like that they were travelling back to the Freys, a man that Robb had betrayed.

* * *

As it rained she sat in her tent with her brother, "What news of the country?"

"The Tyrells have joined with the Lannisters in kings landing, the daughter is now engaged to the bastard king, Danerys Targareon has an army of unsullied with her now, thank the gods we didn't choose sides during Roberts Rebellion so we may still have some standing with her, still no word from the north, and nothing of the kingslayers whereabouts." She sighed moving the papers to the side of her, Chadoir landing on her shoulder. Rylee gave him a piece of meat and he ate it quickly, "This rain is dreadful, I would prefer it better if we weren't in the middle of a war."

"You would prefer it better if it were snow." He smiled at her.

"Yes, I would. I've always loved the snow, so pure and fresh. Much like fire it is one of the only things in the world that can provide so much yet take everything away." She leaned back in her chair.

Hayden leaned forward, "There's something on your mind that you aren't sharing."

"I received a letter…one from uncle." She looked up at him and curiosity moved across his face, "He says mother wishes to speak with us. He didn't say what about but she wants us to come to Caisle though. I fear her intentions are to not let us leave."

"Why now? It's been years since she's written either of us." He sipped his wine.

"Perhaps she has realized that she's getting old, and we are the ones supposed to be on the throne."

"You are supposed to be the one on the throne." He looked at her, "You are the one who will take the throne when she is gone."

"I don't want the throne. I want this. I am perfectly happy with what I have now." She stood swiftly, scaring her hawk from her shoulder, "You can have the damned thing for all I care."

"That would never do." He laughed, "Everyone knows you are a much better leader. The people still love you, and they will follow you like they did father."

"I'm not going to reply to the letter. I'm far too busy." She put the letter in the fire and even though she hid it well, Hayden knew the power of the throne, of a kingdom that would look to her for everything, scared her, "I have a wedding to survive."

* * *

"Lady Stark." Rylee asked through the tent flap.

"Yes." Catelyn replied lifting the flap.

"Robb wants to speak with you." She smiled, the two women finally having re-warmed up to each other.

Catelyn followed her back to her sons tent and was sure to notice that the girl was wearing her full armor adorned with weapons, perhaps they had heard about trouble coming their way. Instead Robb had wanted her advice on his idea and Rylee couldn't help but smile when Catelyn told him to make them feel what it's like to lose something you love.

Robb looked at her, "I won't ask you to lead your family to where they may die."

"If we don't end this they may die anyway." Rylee moved the peg that represented her tribe next to the wolves, "We ride with the King in the North."

And ride they did, she was going to stay away from the formal events again but Walder Frey had found out she was the leader of the tribe that had so often come near is lands that he invited her. She assumed it was to see how she looked, she had heard stories of the man and it was deplorable.

The stories weren't wrong either, she wanted to hit him as much as Robb after he was done speaking with Talisa. Frey turned to her, "Now you, come forward."

She prepared herself for what disgusting things he would say as she stepped up to where Talisa had just been. He looked her up and down, "Now that's an outfit that you can see a figure in! Your mass of people come through my lands every few years and you've never once come to meet me."

"I haven't met many of the lord's whose lands we pass through. It was nothing personal to you Lord Frey." She gave a slight bow with her head.

"And you speak well too, not the typical mercenary type."

"We aren't mercenaries or anything similar to it. We are just a large family of nomads." She attempted to smile.

Frey smiled back, "Well I hope you wear something more appropriate to the wedding, armor isn't the proper dress for a woman at special occasions."

"Of course My Lord." She spoke and Robb could hear the annoyance in her voice.

* * *

She felt exposed in her outfit. It was a deep red fabric with black accents, the cloth wrapped around her neck, covered her chest and a strip of her stomach, connecting to pants that clung to her hips and fell relatively loose to the floor. She was sure to make sure most of her scars were showing so that they would know that she was a warrior, but she hid the thick one on her stomach. She kept her shoulder plate on so that Chadoir could be with her and Robb was jealous since Grey Wind was put in a pen.

Rylee couldn't help but be surprised when the bride was beautiful, which means she could be slightly mad at Tully for now being excited for the vows to be said.

During the meal she felt out of place even though this was tame compared to the weddings she was used too, perhaps it was all the nobles around her, and her fear they one of them would figure out who she really was. Talisa nudged her knee, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think I just need to stretch my legs, perhaps go over to where there is some meat left for Chadoir to have a treat." She smiled back at her friend before standing and getting a grin from Robb as she walked over to the other side of the room.

"I think she's uncomfortable." Talisa whispered to her husband.

Robb leaned over, "Shes one of the only women in the room, not to mention the prettiest one here that's not already married, of course she'd be uncomfortable?"

"You think she's pretty!" His wife teased him.

"Of course she is! Even you've said so!" He laughed at her.

Talisa gave him a slight shove, "I don't think that's why she's uncomfortable though. Someone in this room is bound to know who she is."

"Someone in this room probably saw her when she was a child." Robb realized, "Once enough time has passed I will give her something to go do so that she may leave."

She smiled at him as he looked at Rylee who was ripping pieces of chicken for her hawk while faking a smile at the man speaking to her.

When Frey addressed Robb it gave her a chance to get out of her conversation and she turned facing the front of the room, listening to him announce that the bedding ceremony should begin. Rylee could see from across the room that Talisa found the ceremony strange, and Rylee agreed it wasn't something she would want done to her, that was the one thing that the family did with a bit more class.

Her stomach began to turn as the doors shut and the Rains of Castamere began being played. She could see the worried look on Catelyns face as well. She began to look around casually for any weapon she could get too, anything that was sharp would calm her nerves about being encased in this room. The feeling of uneasiness began to grow as Frey began speaking to Robb, she couldn't even see a carving knife! Where had they all gone?

She went to move to help Talisa as the man began stabbing her and when she saw the blood from the girls stomach she froze, her fear and shock taking over her body for a moment. The quick movement caused Chadoir to fly off of her shoulder and out of the window. While one arrow flew into Robb another flew after her bird but the hawk was quicker and it missed. She felt the cold sharpness of a blade to her neck, it being held by the man who had been conversing with her.

Rylee watched as her friends were bombarded with arrows and blades and every time she went to move forward the one against her neck drew blood. Why weren't they killing her?

* * *

Hayden was sitting drinking by the fire when he saw Chadoir fly into his sisters tent and he stood when he saw the bird exit with her spear. He yelled for quiet in the camp and those around him did. He jumped onto a barrel and heard and saw the fighting at the gate to the twins. Rylee was in there, but he knew what he had to do she'd kill him if he didn't, he couldn't go save her he would die and then so would their family. He turned and swallowed hard, "Grab and break down what you can! We've got to go!"

* * *

Robb was trying to crawl to his dying pregnant wife and Rylees eyes were wide with fear and tears. She'd watched Ned die… and now she was watching others in his family face the same fate. She listened as Catelyn called for Robb to leave and Rylee did the same despite the man pulling the knife closer to her throat, "Robb go! Go now!"

When the blade dug into Robbs stomach her mouth opened to scream but nothing came out. She watched as Catelyn slit the young girls throat and then watched as another came and slit Catelyns throat, leaving only her.

Frey turned to her, "You don't look nearly as threatening like that."

He laughed at her and she knew she was defenseless. She was going to die here, alone, away from her family, away from her brother, without even being able to fight. He set his glass down, "We have all heard how good of a fighter you are, Lost Talon, if you can fight you're way out then you can live. Don't want to start another war by murdering the heir to the Blood Throne."

She looked at the men in the room with weapons drawn but in the distance she heard the screech of her bird and looked back at the old man, "Do I have to fight a barrage of arrows as well or just the men down here?"

"Does it matter? As long as you make it to a horse?" He laughed in her face.

She saw the gold spear in Chadoirs claws and head butted the man holding the blade to her throat, allowing her to get a grip on it, cutting her hand, and held tight as her hawk dropped the spear to her. Rylee would make it out, she would make them pay, she would make them all pay. She killed the man behind her and slid the dagger into the back of her pants, fending the rest of the swordsmen off with her spear. Chadoir was distracting the archers, attacking them with his claws.

Rylee didn't bother trying to kill everyone, she just tried to make it to the door and once she did she pulled it open, stabbing any man that got close to her. She could feel her blood pumping and she could feel the new cuts she had. There was one on her side and she placed a hand to it containing the blood as she ran down the hallway killing anyone that came after her.

Losing blood fast she moved as swiftly as she could and when she got to the gates she saw Grey Wind lying in his pen in a pool of blood, and it made hers boil. She grabbed a horse still swinging her spear slicing up her enemies as she pulled herself on top she quickly rode through the mass of men who were fighting, getting out as quickly as she could, heading to her family, she had to get them out.

Once she arrived at their camp she was happy to see that it was empty save the skeleton of what once was the area they occupied, tents and smoldering fires were what remained. She reached down to her leg and ripped enough fabric off that she could tie it over the wound on her side before tying it to the saddle in front of her so she wouldn't fall off. Rylee was light headed and couldn't even steer the horse, but the animal kept going and she faded in and out as it went on in some unknown direction.


	5. Chapter 5

She was dehydrated, her skin burned, her eyes couldn't focus, and her ears could barely register the sounds around her. There was a lot of talking, clashing of metal, and the sound of birds. She didn't even know how long she had been on the horse. Chadoir had been bringing her scraps of what he could drop in her mouth and it was barely keeping her alive.

* * *

Jaime was done reacquainting himself with the Red Keep and moved outside its gates to be able to see the rest of Kings Landing. He didn't make it far before seeing a horse with an unsteady rider on top of it, a girl covered with blood, swaying back and forth. He recognized the hawk on the horses head before he recognized her, but once he realized it was Rylee he ran over to the horse as she was about to fall off of it, the fabric tied to her finally ripping. The small girl fell into his arms and he got as good of a grip on her as he could.

Rylee was unable to see anything about the man other than his golden armor and golden hair. A smile ghosted across her face, "The golden knight with a golden mane."

He felt her body go limp in his hands. He began running back to the Red Keep. The girl had waited for him to save her when she was a child, protected him from Starks despite them being enemies, he would save her now. Repay the debt. Plus she was a Princess, he told himself as he rushed to the Maesters quarters, that was a reason to save her in the time of war, just to be on good terms with the Elisians. He kicked in the door, "Save her!"

Maesters Pycelle and Qyburn stopped their loathing of each other to look at the girl being placed on the table. Qyburn checked her pulse, "Well she's not dead despite all the blood."

"Can you save her?" Jaime looked between the two men.

Pycelle looked down at the beautiful young woman, "Well we can try but make no promises."

"Who is she?" Qyburn asked as he began cutting off the fabric tied around her waist.

Jaime hesitated to answer, if he said anything about her being a part of the Familial tribe she would be killed, but he also knew saying she was the heir to the Elisian throne was just as dangerous, "She…She kept me alive. So keep her alive."

The two Maesters nodded and began work on washing the blood away from her wounds and stitching them up. Jaime never left the room, not trusting Pycelle with such a pretty girl. They wrapped her wounds with bandages and began slowly giving her water to help fight her dehydration when Cersei and Tywin came into the room after hearing about the girl. They both looked at Jaime, a sharp look from Cersei, but only Tywin spoke, "Who is she?"

"She saved my life." Jaime responded.

"What is her name? Why are we wasting time on her?" Tywin spoke annoyed.

"Her name is Rylee. She saved my life and defended me when she should have killed me. For that I owe her this." Jaime kept his posture strong, "She is a good person and deserves to be saved."

Cersei raised an eyebrow to her brother, "What is it about her that makes her so deserving? Clearly someone wanted her dead for something."

"She may have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time." Jaime answered back. Seeing the girl as wounded as she was made him think about his own missing hand, two warriors cut to where they were unable to fight.

"You will take full responsibility for this and for her." Tywin looked sharply at him before turning and leaving. Cersei lingered for a moment attempting to asses her brother and his relationship with the girl.

As she turned to leave Qyburn spoke to Jaime, "She will survive. We should put her in a bed and allow her rest. When she awakens she will need plenty of water."

"We will take her to one of the spare rooms." Jaime said walking back over to the table, sliding her body off with his good arm, catching her torso with his right arm, picking her legs up with his left. Rylees head landed on his shoulder and Cersei hated the girl at that moment. He tried not to pay attention to the look on his sisters face as he walked past her, he already knew he was in rough waters with her.

As he laid her down under the sheets of the bed he looked and saw her hawk standing on the ledge of the window staring at him. Slowly he walked over to it and reached a hand out to it and the animal stared at him for a moment before jumping onto the side of his outstretched hand.

* * *

Jaime had guards outside of Rylees room day and night, nothing was going to happen to her while she was under his watch. He stayed by her side as much as he could wanting to be there when she awoke. She had been asleep for three days and he sat there talking to her, "They're calling it the Red Wedding. I'm wondering if maybe you were there. They said no one made it out alive other than the Blackfish who disappeared before the ceremony. But I guess if someone as great as yourself made it out they wouldn't be bragging about that would they? Also for fear of your family finding out. Your real family I mean. Not the tribe."

"The tribe is my real family." She whispered, eyes still not open, her voice hoarse, "Where am I?"

Jaime stood up from his chair grabbing a glass of water and sitting on the bed next to her, "You're safe. In the Red Keep."

Her eyes fluttered open but she was blinded by light and only saw the shape of the man in front of her, "Why am I here?!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to be angry, her voice not able to match the emotion, "Because I saw you falling off of your horse right outside of it and brought you in. The animal must have brought you here. Now drink this, it's just water."

She felt the cup against her lips and water never tasted so great in her life. Rylee was strong enough to use her hand to take the cup from him. When she looked back at the man she recognized him despite the haircut and being very clean now, "You don't reek of shit anymore."

Jaime couldn't help but laugh at her, "And you've seen better days. How do you feel?"

"Like I never want to go to a wedding again." She said rubbing her neck, feeling the bandage around it. She looked down to see that she was in a sleeping gown, "Who changed my clothes?"

"Two chambermaids. No need to worry, I've made sure the Maesters keep their eyes and hands only on the wounds. I've heard how Elisians are." Jaime refilled her glass with more water.

Rylee looked at him, noticing something, "Your hand. What happened to it?"

"I was captured by some of Boltons men and they cut it off." He handed her the full glass once more, "After a while I was beginning to think I would have been better off in your care. Worst you ever did was throw a warning dagger."

"And what of Brienne?" She looked at him.

"She's fine, here in fact. Visited you a few times while the Maesters were here when I couldn't be." Jaime took his seat back by the bed once she sat up, "You were at the Red Wedding?"

"If you're referring to the one where Robb and the others were killed, yes." She looked down at her glass.

"How did you escape?"

"Frey apparently knew who I was. After he killed Robb and Catelyn he said that if I could fight my way out I could live. So I did. Got on a horse and it took me here."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She laughed. "We were enemies."

"Still doesn't mean I can't feel bad about what you went through."

"Jaime, why did you save me?" She looked over at him, honest curiosity on her face.

He took a deep breath, "You could have let the Northern houses kill me that night. Hell you even defended me from Lady Stark when she came. I should have died that night but I didn't because of you. I figured I owed you this much. Plus having a Princess grateful to you for saving her life may come in handy one day."

He ended the last part with a laugh and she followed up with one, "Whatever the reason. Thank you. I will see what I can do about that grateful Princess, since I am no longer one."

"Once a Princess, always a Princess." Jaime took her hand, "No one knows who you are. Just that you saved my life. I can get you some clothes so that you may move around the castle if you wish."

"You didn't tell anyone that I'm a Talon?"

"No. That is your choice to tell people. I understand the position it could put you in and you are under my protection while in Kings Landing, and I didn't see it very safe to tell people."

"Clothes would be wonderful then. My legs need to move." She smiled.

Jaime stared at her for a moment, she was paler than normal, but her red eyes were bright in the light of the room. Even with the bandage around her neck it just looked like an accessory on her beautiful frame. Her husband had been a lucky man to have someone as amazing and strong as she was.

She was about to say something to him when they both got distracted by Chadoir flying in the room and landing on Jaimes gold hand. Rylee laughed, "Looks like he's taken a liking to you."

"I may have been over feeding him."

"Either that or it's the nice meat the Red Keep has." She smiled before sticking her hand out and the bird jumped over to it and she laughed, "No, he's gained weight."

Jaime laughed back while standing up, "He may need a long flight to work it off."

"Yes, I should let Hayden know I'm alright."

"I'll bring you some parchment when they deliver the clothes."

Rylee called to him as he was at the door, "If I could get something like what you're wearing that would be nice! I hate nice gowns and dresses!"

"I'll do what I can." He called back before shutting the door.

Jaime stood outside of her door for a moment, he didn't know what he was thinking when he held her hand and looked at her like that. He had never looked at any woman like that other than Cersei. He was going to need to spend time with his sister and soon to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

* * *

Hayden was sitting alone in his tent. He had made a tough choice and taken the family to where they would be the safest, right on the Elisian boarder. There had been no news of his sister and it was the only choice he could make to keep everyone alive. When Chadoir flew into his tent he stood up immediately taking the paper that was tied to the birds leg.

 _I'm alive and in the Red Keep. I'm safe but still need time to heal. Stay where you are. –R_

He couldn't help but laugh. She was alive. He didn't know how she did it but his sister always managed to pull through. He quickly grabbed some parchment and wrote back.

* * *

Rylee walked through the garden by herself, admiring the lush life the royals lived. The gardens in Caisle were more beautiful if her memory served her right. Jamie had done what he could with her clothes but she was still stuck in a skirt per the supposed requirements of the Red Keep, more so because she was an unknown therefore it was harder for her to get what she wanted, and they were the clothes available to her. At least it wasn't a multi-layered dress though, she was happy about that. Spotting a headdress that looked familiar she walked over to a covered area of the garden to see Lady Olenna. She spoke quiet at first not sure if it was in fact the woman, it had been a few years since they'd seen each other, "Lady Olenna?"

The older woman looked up and saw the girl and instantly sent away the ladies around her so that the two could be alone. Lady Olenna stood and embraced the girl, "Princess Rylee, how good it is to see you. But what are you doing here in Kings Landing? Should you not be with your tribe?"

"It's a bit odd how I ended up here actually." Rylee smiled, "Also, no Princess while I'm here, no one other than Jamie Lannister knows who I am."

"Well it is actually Queen now isn't it?" She grinned at the girl then thought a moment, "Are you the girl he brought in that was wounded?"

"Yes that would be me."

"I'm surprised his sister let you stay." Olenna smiled at her.

Rylee smiled back taking the seat that Olenna offered, "I'm honestly waiting for her to kick me out any day, but somehow Jamie has managed to keep her at bay."

"You and the kingslayer seem close."

"We've had…interactions before." Rylee sipped the drink Olenna poured for her, "In fact I find him intriguing now when before I found him annoying."

"That is a dangerous thing with men." Olenna laughed.

"I doubt you have to worry about that with me." Rylee smirked.

"Yes. Elisian women tend to shy away from men who are already sharing a bed with someone. Very wise motto." Olenna raised her glass.

Rylee returned the gesture, "And women of Highgarden tend to know how to make men stop bedding someone else."

"You have so much of your father in you, have I told you that before?" Olenna laughed, setting her glass down and stared at it, "He was a good man."

"Thank you. You're the only person who knew me from before that I ever visit still." Rylee had a small smile.

"Thorns and blood have a general association."

"Yes they do. Which is why our families have been friends for generations."

"And which is why I'll have Margaery's girls make you some clothes like hers. You must be uncomfortable in that, it's not your style."

"Very much so." Rylee laughed.

* * *

Jaime stood behind Rylee a ways, watching her as she watched the waves of the bay roll in off of a ledge. She was sitting on a rock in one of her more exposing outfits, allowing the sunlight to reflect off of her skin. Cersei had rejected him once again, blaming him for being sent away, for being captured, for losing his hand, for bringing Rylee into the Keep. Her pushing him away had been pushing him to spend more time with Rylee. Finally he walked over and sat down next to her.

She looked at him squinted as the sunlight went into her eyes. He put a hand up to cover her eyes, "Should I have sat on the other side?"

"It's fine. Perhaps I should turn and face you so that one side of my body doesn't get too much sun."

"Either way you'd need to shield your eyes to see." He laughed.

"Actually it's just the light coming off of your hand that's blinding."

"Does that mean I can lower it?"

"Yes I've got one of my own I can use." She said moving hers to replace his as he took his away. She looked down and noticed two things, "Got yourself a new sword and a new hand. Take it that means you're still in the Kingsguard?"

"Yes, and now without a family according to my father."

"Happened a lot later to you then it did to me." She looked forward again.

"About that." Jamie relaxed onto his good hand, "With Joffrey's wedding coming up, the Queen…Your mother will be coming to Kings Landing."

"The thought had crossed my mind." She looked down at her knees. "Does that mean you want me to leave?"

"You are pretty much healed." He didn't want her to go and for some reason she didn't either, "But you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"My mother is getting older. It's been close to two decades since I've seen her. We may not even recognize each other."

"Or perhaps you should talk to her, become the Queen you're supposed to be."

"Just like you're supposed to be the heir of Casterly Rock?" She looked at him.

He laughed at her, "Good point. Two positions neither of us want."

"You could always join the family, no titles, no ranks, just simple life."

"Then why don't you go back there?" He looked back at her and she looked away.

She didn't know what to answer. It was nice not being a leader, and instead just being unknown. Rylee looked out towards the bay, "It's a nice breeze today."

"Yes it is." Jaime noticed her change in subject, but didn't push and instead joined her in watching the waves.


	6. Chapter 6

Rylee knew her mother was going to be there in two days, a few subjects and knights too, she knew her time of anonymity was coming to an end. She walked around the Red Keep looking for Jaime, hoping to take a walk in the capitol to pick something up for Lady Olenna, and he requested that she be with him when she left the Keep. As she passed by a door her jaw tightened as she heard Joffrey speaking, about a knight with one hand and she walked to the door. She had seen the way Joffrey had looked at her, sometimes she didn't know if it was in disgust or with lust, his twisted mind often confusing the two, but she hoped it was the former. She saw the child kings back and Jaime in front of him. The conversation got quiet and he caught sight of her. Rylee spoke up with a gentle smile, putting on an act for the others in the room, "Ah, Ser Jaime, I was hoping to walk around the markets some and was hoping you could escort me."

"Yes, of course, let me just finish here." Jaime smiled at her and couldn't help but feel relieved at the freedom from his son.

"Excuse me, this is a private matter." Joffrey spit his words at her.

She gave him a pleasant smile but had a distinct tone of belittlement in her voice, "The door was open."

"Just who do you think you are?!" Joffrey began to approach her quickly.

She didn't take a step back instead her face hardened and she spoke to him with a voice Jaime had never heard from her before, "Someone you should not approach that quickly. And someone you will regret taking that tone with."

Joffrey stopped for a moment, holding back a repressed laugh, "Why you little-"

He went to raise a hand to her but she was feet away from him by the time he tried anything, "You should be careful what you do young king, when you do not know who it is you are doing it to."

Jaime thought best to step in before Joffrey had a tantrum, "What part of the market were you hoping to go to?"

He walked over turning her around and began walking her down the hall, she played a long, "I was hoping to see some of the blacksmiths and jewelers, I hear the capitol has the best ones."

"That we do." Jaime said just as they got out of ear shot then looked at her with a face of disbelief, "You can't do something like that!"

"I told you when we first me, your son needs to be taught a lesson."

"Yes but that may get you into serious trouble that I don't know I could get you out of." He opened a door for her.

"I may have waited until the meeting was over if he hadn't been going on about a useless knight with one hand." She stopped to look at him. He stopped as well and she could see on his face he was upset about what his son had said, "Do you know how to use a sword with your left hand?"

"Of course I can." He went to continue walking but she grabbed his arm to keep him standing there.

"Jaime, can you keep up your duties with just one hand?" She didn't let go of his arm.

He sighed, "It's not as good as my right arm was. The grip is alien even though I did learn."

"It's because that hand is dominant. When I was being trained as a child I broke my right arm. I wasn't allowed to stop my training though, my father taught me how to use my left hand as well as I had my right. Just because you're no longer a child in training doesn't mean you can't learn." She let go of his arm and looked to the ground, "You've given your whole life to your king and kingdom and you've always given it your all. Don't stop giving it that now. It's a setback, not a stopper. So don't let it get you down and don't let anyone else bring you down."

Jaime stood there as she began to continue on their way to the market. He looked after her and couldn't help but smile. She was right.

Cersei couldn't hear the conversation but saw it from down the corridor and her knuckles were white with anger.

* * *

There was a knock on her door early in the morning as she was getting ready and when she opened it she smiled seeing Lady Olenna on the other side as well as some chambermaids. The older woman smiled at her, "We found somethings that will be suitable for you today, I think you will like them. I picked them out myself."

"Well you do have good taste Lady Olenna." Rylee opened the door for them all to come in. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a package from a drawer, "The wedding gift for Margaery you requested."

Olenna smiled at the package and Rylee smiled back. Olenna slid it under her sleeve, "Shall I leave you to get ready now?"

"Yes, I'm sure you would much prefer to have breakfast in the garden."

"Yes, I believe that is where the show will be the best." Olenna grinned at the young girl.

* * *

Jaime stood with Cersei, Tywin, and Joffrey in the main garden awaiting the entrance of the Elisian court to the castle. A group as important as this one the most important people must be at. Tywin looked down at the king, "Stop looking so disinterested, these people could be great allies if you act the right way."

Lady Olenna sat having tea in the shade, away from the others awaiting the Queen as well.

In the distance they could see a flag approach, Jaime thought of Chadoir as it came closer. It had the head of a goshawk with blood red eyes on a background of a matching color. Rylee had been right about their armor, it was as red as blood, as if it had been stained from many battles won. Soon the Queen was in view and behind her, a man Jaime recognized, Hayden. He began to worry about Rylee seeing as her brother was here now for some reason. The group stopped in front of them and Tywin stepped forward, "Queen Georgeanna, it has been a while."

"Yes, it has." A voice came from the side of them and everyone turned to look. Seeing Rylee, Jaimes jaw almost dropped. She was wearing an Elisian royalty outfit, a deep red fabric clung tight to her torso with strap going over one shoulder and over that strap sat the usual landing pad for Chadoir, which he sat upon. From her hips hung a skirt that clung tight to her hips until her thighs, where half of the skirt stopped and the other half fell to the floor exposing one of her legs. She wore black boots that went half way up her shins and her hair was tied up into a bun on the top of her head.

Rylees mothers eyes grew wide, "Rylee…"

A smile grew on Haydens face as he broke away from the group and embraced her, "Sister. I see Kings Landing is treating you well."

One of the knights next to Georgeanna realized who she was and smiled. Moving to stand in front of her he drew his sword and knelt with it, "My Queen. It has been too long."

"I have missed you too Alastar." She smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her as a tear streamed down his face, she could see the guilt on it from not searching for her, and she wiped it away, "No need for apologies. You have been helping watch over my kingdom, that is enough for me."

"Your kingdom?" Joffrey blurted out.

Rylee looked at the group from the Red Keep and began walking over to the rest of her people, her brother and knight following, "Yes. I am Rylee Talon of Elisia, Queen of the Blood Throne."

All of the Lannisters other than Jaime went pale thinking of the past few weeks and how they had treated her. Olenna just gave a smile while she watched the young girl become the queen she had been born to be.

"I am Queen of the Blood Throne." Her mother spoke to her with venom.

"No you are not." Rylee looked back at her mother, "I am Elisian, you are not. I am a blood Talon, you are one by marriage. You have merely been keeping my seat warm while I allow it."

"Rylee…are you saying?" Hayden spoke from behind her.

"That I will take my rightful place as Queen. In due time, yes."

Her mother laughed, "Why now? Why do you want the throne? You have not responded to any of my letters."

"What letters? The only ones I ever received were from your brother not you." Rylee squared her shoulders, "You forget the art in which Elisians are trained, we know how to read people and ever since the day you sent me away I knew the kind of woman you were. One that only ever thirsted for the throne in which my father sat upon. You didn't look for me when I was missing and you didn't search for me after you sent me away. All you ever wanted was your kingdom. Well it is not your kingdom and it never was."

"You ungrateful little bitch!" Her mother yelled raising a hand to her daughter. Swords were pulled faster than anyone could see them, the points facing Georgeanna, Alastars against her throat.

"The people know who their Queen is mother." Hayden spoke, "They have not forgotten, nor will they ever."

Georgeanna retracted her hand but the swords didn't move, the knights awaiting their order. Rylee pushed Alastars sword away from her mothers neck, "If two knights wouldn't mind escorting my mother to her room, she must be tired after such a long journey. I will speak with her later."

The knights put away their swords as her mother seethed in anger. As two knights began to lead her away she turned to all of her men, "Be sure to take rotations on watching her, I have been gone quite some time and would like to get to know each of you, so make yourselves available and well rested."

The men all knelt down to her with a salute and spoke in unison, "Yes, My Queen."

She began to turn back to address the Lannisters when a voice from behind the knights spoke, "Majesty, would you like me to go with the Queen mother?"

Rylee turned around and smile at the handmaid, "Morna, have you enjoyed working for my mother? Honestly."

Morna approached her, "Honestly, not really."

Rylee let out a laugh and Morna did the same, "I then relieve you of your duties to my mother and instead return you to your duties at my side."

"I will do whatever I can to help you, My Queen." She smiled and bowed slightly.

The new Queen turned back to the Lannisters and this time addresses them, "I apologize that you all had to witness that and that my true identity has been kept from most of you. As you may know I have been 'lost' for some time now and wanted to know my surroundings before I announce myself to the world."

"It is nice to finally make your acquaintance Your Majesty." Tywin gave her a charming smile.

"She's not a queen yet though! She hasn't been crowned yet!" Joffrey pointed at her while looking at his mother.

"That isn't how things work in Elisia. The second my father died I was Queen, I do not need to be crowned I just am." She smirked, "And as a gesture of good faith I will forget you raising your hand to me the day before last."

Cersei spoke through gritted teeth, "That is very kind of you Your Majesty. We thank you for your understanding."

"It is the least I can do, your Kingsgaurd, Ser Jaime, saved my life and kept me well protected during my time here in Kings Landing, for that I will always be grateful to him." Rylee bowed her head to him and he did it back.

"It was as you wished Your Majesty." Jaime bowed back with a grin. The girl knows how to take charge of a situation while also making an entrance.

"You knew about this?" Tywin looked at him with anger in his voice.

"Yes I did." Jaime looked at him.

"I had made it clear upon our last encounter that I did not wish for anyone to know who I was and he kept his word that he would not tell." Rylee smiled sweetly at the Hand, "If you are to be mad at anyone, let it be me, he was only doing as I asked."

"No Your Majesty, there is no anger towards you." Tywin smiled.

"Again I thank you all for your hospitality while I was healing." She looked over to Lady Olenna who raised a glass to her with a smile, "I shall be attending the meetings about the relationship and trades of our two lands instead of my mother. As shall my brother Hayden. Now, if we could find my people some place to rest and grab some of your wonderful food that would be lovely."

Cersei forced a smile, "Yes of course this way. Will you be joining them Your Majesty?"

"No, I believe I would like to spend some time in the garden." Rylee smiled before bowing her head and heading over to Olenna as the others headed back towards the keep.

"I almost gave you a standing ovation." Olenna smirked pouring her a glass of wine.

Rylee took the wine, "You deserve one for this outfit, I don't know how you did it but it's the closest thing to what I used to wear that I've seen in a long time."

Hayden had finished thanking Jaime for saving Rylee before walking up to the two ladies drinking and he looked at his sister, "So are we on good terms with the Lannisters now?"

"With Jaime…and probably Tyrion, I haven't had the chance to spend much time with him, but I enjoy him." Rylee smiled and looked to Olenna, "He's grown his hair out but I'm sure you remember-"

"Hayden, how could I forget that smile?" Olenna laughed offering him a chair.

* * *

Jaime walked with Tywin and Cersei back to the garden and Tywin growls at Jaime, "You knew she was a Queen this whole time and said nothing?!"

"She is a queen and could have me killed for disobeying an order." Jaime looked at him.

"This whole time we could have been trying for a marriage arrangement for the two of you. It would make us the most powerful family in the world. To have the seven kingdoms as well as the Elisian kingdom."

"We wouldn't have the Elisian kingdom. It gets passed down through the first daughter who is of Talon blood. The male involved is just for creating the child, it could be a peasant for all they care." Cersei states clearly upset with Jaimes closeness with another woman, let alone another Queen, as well as their fathers eagerness to have had them married.

"Elisians don't care about your status, all that matters is the two involved in a marriage love each other. That and Elisians are not fond of arranged marriages. They barely do them for children and never for adults." Jaime states and both his father and sister look at him with shock and annoyance, "What? I've been asking about her culture, I never learned that much about it. It's actually quite complicated."

"Either way, we could have eight kingdoms and not seven." Tywin bitterly spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

As she walked through the garden Rylee noticed a young girl with bright red hair sitting alone. She cautiously walked up to the girl, "Lady Sansa?"

"Yes. My apologies, but you are?" Sansa asked turning around to look at her.

"Rylee Talon of Elisia."

Sansa immediately stood up and bowed, "I'm so sorry Your Grace!"

"No need to worry and no need to call me Your Grace. Your brother called me by my name and so can you." Rylee smiled sitting down on the bench bringing Sansa down with her, "And that is what I wanted to speak with you about.

"You knew my bother?"

"Yes, and your mother and father." Rylee's face became sad, "I wanted to apologize to you."

"For what?" Sansa looked away.

"For not being able to save them." Rylee looked down at her lap, "I was here in Kings Landing that day, where your father…He saved my life when I was a child I tried to repay the debt but failed him. So instead I joined your brother. I was there as well…that night at the wedding. It all happened so fast, it was so well orchestrated. Your mother and I called for Robb to leave, but he was in shock and distressed from the loss of his wife. And then Catelyn…Oh poor Catelyn."

A tear dropped from Rylees face and Sansa reached over and took her hand, her voice shaking, "Thank you. Thank you for telling me what happened when you could have just avoided me. All I've ever heard were the boastings of those who were happy that they were gone, to know that there's someone that remembers them, remembers what happened, it means everything to me. Thank you for supporting and fighting with my family."

Sansa began crying and Rylee pulled her head into her chest, comforting the girl in a way she had yet to be comforted, a way that she needed to be comforted. Rylee ran her hand down Sansa hair, "Do not lose hope, never lose hope."

After a moment of crying Sansa pulled away from Rylee, "But Elisia did not support any one in the war, I'm sure I would have heard about it if they had been."

"It was not the Elisians I was with." Rylee smiled readjusting the girls hair, "Have you heard of the familial tribe?"

"Yes."

"My brother and I are their leaders. We all sided with the North." Rylee placed a hand on her cheek, "And know that we still do."

Hayden and Rylee sat with the small council looking over the proposed trade arrangement. Rylees brow furrowed, "Why do you need this much wheat? Has there been a drought I was unaware of?"

"No. We have been at war and with that we needed food to feed our men." Tywin leaned back in his chair, "We are offering a good trade for it."

"Iron is not something Elisians need or use." Hayden sat the parchment on the table, "We have not used it for many decades."

Jaime sat forward, "Our blacksmiths say there is a new technique for swords they have disco-"

"It's a shit technique." Rylee leaned back in her chair, "All due respect to your blacksmiths of course but the way the iron is heated and the sword forged makes it more vulnerable to damage. While the blade may not break it does get dented and dulls very easily which requires much more work and loss of parts of the blade to fix. We can do three quarters that amount of wheat for something else."

Jaime was impressed by her knowledge of weapons, and couldn't help but nod to her statement. Joffrey sighed bored and Jaime looked annoyed at this. Tywin spoke, "Very well, what would you rather have? We can use the iron for our own men since the Familial Tribe is making it's way to Kings Landing."

"Oh you do not have to worry about them." Rylee waved her hand.

"They are a hoard of barbarians that served Robb Stark." Cersei spoke with annoyance.

"They are actually quite civil." Hayden glared at the woman.

"And we are the ones that lead them." Rylee smiled, "They will not attack, they just go where we do."

"You are their leaders! You should be beheaded for that!" Joffrey stood pointed at her. He looked at Jaime, "Take them now!"

"And will you treat the Tyrells the same way since they once sided with Renly Baratheon?" Rylee just looked at the child king calmly.

"The Tryells have money." Cersei spit her words at Rylee and Tywin shot his daughter a look.

"And I have a kingdom as well as a tribe full of fighters. I don't understand the point you are trying to make." Rylee shrugged her shoulders, "I owed a debt to Eddard Stark and I repaid the debt to his son. As I seem to recall, Lannisters seem to know everything about paying debts."

There was a moment of silence in the room and Tywin leaned forward, "So what would you like for the three quarters wheat."

"Fruits and vegetables would be nice with winter coming, as we are close to the North." Hayden folded his hands on the table with a smile.

Walking down the steps with Morna and Alastar, Rylee didn't hear the clashes of swords down by the water, "I will need two people that I trust to stay here with me while Mother returns home. I have known the two of you since I could walk and so I am requesting that you stay with me here in Kings Landing for a little while longer, but you do not have to."

They all stopped when they saw Jaime practicing with a man, Ser Bronn she thought she remembered his name being. She smiled watching him try to learn how to use his other hand to fight and the smile grew wider watching as Jaime got annoyed at Bronn playing dirty. She called out, "Control your anger, it'll make your swings more precise."

The two men stopped and looked at them, Jaime spoke, "I'll try and remember that."

"A lesson you should have learned when you were younger." She smirked, "We were just looking for a place to talk alone, we shall find another since this one is occupied."

Rylee turned to leave but looked back over her shoulder, "If you wish to have double training, I'm willing to teach you the things my father did when I broke my arm."

She looked at Alastar when she said the last part, a hint of teasing and annoyance in her voice. The knight sighed, "Never going to let me live it down are you?"

"Why should I?" Rylee pointed to Morna, "She never lets me."

Morna laughed as they began their way back up the stairs. Rylee waved over her shoulder at Jaime once more a smile on her face forming from the joking conversation spurring amongst her friends.

Once they were gone Bronn let out a whistle, "Now there's a girl I'd like to make scream out each of the gods names."

"She's Elisian." Jaime rolled his eyes, "Someone like you doesn't stand a chance."

"No but you could." Bronn grinned then went in for another attack.

Jaime had come to escort her to the Kings Breakfast and they were walking through the garden when Rylee spotted Prince Oberon. She called out to him, "Prince Oberon, a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Ah and you are the Blood Queen." Oberon smiled and motioned to the woman next to him, "This is Ellaria Sand, my love this is Queen Rylee Talon of Elisia and leader of the Familial Tribe."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, we always enjoy having the Family in our country." Ellaria gave a small curtsy.

"And I you. We have many Sands in the Family, it is nice to meet another." Rylee bowed her head to the woman.

"Majesty, if I may say you have a lovely smile." Oberon pointed out and Jaime had to admit she was beaming more than usual while talking to the prince.

"It is your accent." Rylee laughed, "My father by marriage has the same one."

"Ah so then your husband is also Dornish?" Ellaria grinned at the girl, "Very good choice of lovers."

"That he was, but was only half Dornish." She smirked, "His father returned to Dorne not long after we got engaged."

"You should come visit Dorne again soon then, it has been a while since the family was there last, correct?" Oberon questioned.

"Yes, around six years or so." Rylee answered.

"Well we would love to have you all back. Now my apologies, but we must be on our way." The Prince smiled at her before bowing and continuing on his way.

Rylee bowed her head as he left and Jaime looked at her, "You're very good at this despite not having wanted it."

"I'm a people person." She smiled back up at him. He couldn't help but smile back and she continued, "Plus we have always had good relations in Dorne."

"Then why have you not been back in so long?" He looked down and noticed she had stopped walking after his question and her face had fallen, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Princes Pass is where my husband as well as many other family members died, we have been hesitant to pass through there since." She said before lifting her head and continuing on her way to the breakfast.

He regretted ever asking her and quickly caught up with her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that Your Majesty."

"Please don't call me that. Or Queen." She still didn't look at him, "You are a friend, therefore you should just address me by my name when it is just the two of us."

"Yes of course Rylee." He didn't know what else to say so they walked on in silence.

They were at the reception for the wedding, Jaime had been stationed behind Rylee because she and her family were honored guests, and he was sure to notice that she and her mother appeared to be getting along now. Georgeanna leaned over to Rylee, and Jaime could hear, "Weren't these people just in a war? Where did they get this kind of money from?"

"The family of the beautiful bride paid for half." Rylee smiled at her.

"Dear Gods has Olenna gotten daft with age? Tell me she let them borrow it?" Her mother was shocked.

Rylee shook her head, "No, just gave it away."

"That poor family would end up better had they married Margaery to you and we all know your temperament." Her mother said and Hayden laughed.

"Yes well most people in the seven kingdoms still believe that who sits in the Iron Throne is the strongest. And I do not have a temperament." Rylee stated slouching in her chair.

"Yes you do look at you!" Hayden laughed again as Margaery made her announcement about the food being given to the poor.

Rylee heard the announcement and laughed into her goblet, "That's likely."

"Very, look at the Queen mothers face, she's not happy." Hayden said sipping his own wine.

"I'm beginning to be glad that the two of you are here, I may miss something without your watchful eyes." Their mother looked over at them, "And Rylee would you sit up straight, Gods it's like your seven again."

"Yes mum." She groaned sitting up, "I'm not a Queen or anything."

"You're still my daughter." Her mother straightened the back of her top.

Jaime had been enjoying the conversation between the three family members and wished his own family could be like that. He was distracted by a conversation with Ser Loris. When he came back to listening to their conversation, more annoyed, before he heard their mother lean over to them, "Now the two of you observe, this court is much more interesting than ours. I want juicy details. I miss things like this."

"Yes mother." The twins spoke in unison and began looking about, pointing things out to their mother that she would enjoy.

As Joffrey offered a gold dragon to the first person who could knock his fools hat off Jaime heard Rylee speak under her breath, "Spoiled little child."

"Yes, Elisians do raise their children much better than the ones in the seven kingdoms. That is one thing I am grateful for." Georgeanna turned to Rylee, "Even if at times they take somethings too far and public."

"I learned it from you mother." Rylee smiled sweetly to her mother.

"Don't make me separate you two." Hayden spoke eating a grape.

"Yes father." Rylee looked at Hayden unamused.

Jaime couldn't help but smile, she was able to relax in Kings Landing now. When he had been prisoner to Robb Stark he had seen her like this all the time in the distance, laughing and joking with people like she was now, showing how amazing she was. He got distracted from his thoughts as Joffrey stood and made his announcement beginning the show he had prepared, The War of the Five Kings. Jaime became worried about her as Robb Stark was announced.

Rylee and Hayden looked at each other unamused then she looked to Georgeanna, "Mother have we been gone so long that this is funny?"

"No. Only a simple or sadistic person would find this amusing." Her mother sipped her wine as Rylee watched poor Sansa and Margaery have to watch this, "If Elisia has taught me anything, it's to not tolerate someone's joy of anyone's death and that children no matter how powerful need to show respect. I would have beat him had he been mine."

Rylee couldn't help but smile, "It appears we do have something in common after all mother."

When the wolves head left the actor who was playing Robb Stark she flinched and looked away. Jaime almost reached out to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her but Hayden had already done it and her mother placed a hand on her back. He watched as she stared over her shoulder towards the ground, her eyes wide remembering that night. Her chest wasn't moving as she had stopped breathing, her eyes swelled slightly, and Jaime couldn't understand how anyone was finding this show amusing with all those it was hurting. He looked up and saw Sansa pale, Margaery upset, Loris had left, Tyrion angry, and Cersei enjoying it.

Things got tense as Joffrey called out his uncle, poured wine on his head, and then made him his cup barer. Rylee was able to collect herself at this point and looked up as Margaery announce the pie's arrival. She rolled her eyes as Joffrey cut the pie with his new sword and took a bite, she also noticed Sansa being escorted away by Tyrion which she was happy about. They didn't make it far and Rylee could only watch what happened next, unable to believe the King was dying at his own wedding. She stood watching closely as Cersei pushed Jaime, the father of her son, away. She spoke to Hayden, "Watch everyone, I'm watching the center."

She looked around at everyone that had been at the tables, she examined each of their faces, their body language, their hands. She saw as Sansa was led away by the man who was a fool, but the girl she knew was innocent. Then she watched as Cersei pointed to Tyrion saying that he killed her son, something Rylee knew wasn't true.


	8. Chapter 8

As she walked through the garden with Alastar, Rylee was approached by Twyin, she bowed her head, "Lord Tywin, I am sorry for the loss of your grandson."

"Are you?" He asked with a straight voice.

"Yes, it is difficult to watch someone die, especially one so young."

Tywin gave her a small smile, "You were allied with Robb Stark, the Boltons killed him while working with us and almost killed you as well, perhaps you wanted some revenge?"

"I got nowhere near the King before or during the reception. How could I have administered the poison?" She smiled playing along.

"So you know he was poisoned." Tywins voice got stronger

She felt Alastar tense next to her and Chadior on her shoulder shift towards the older man, both ready to defend her but she just smiled and gave a small laugh, "Only a fool would think that he choked on his food. I've spent enough time with enough people from all over this world to know poison when I see it. Now unless you have any more accusations to make towards me?"

"No. Thank you for your time." Tywin bowed and began walking past her.

As he got next to her she stopped him, looking at him from the side, "Oh and Lord Twyin, your son, Tyrion, he's innocent."

"How do you know that?"

"Elisians see everything." She gave him a slight bow of her head and began to walk away.

Tywin called after her, "Then do you know who killed him."

"I can tell you only who I know it was not." She called back not stopping or turning around, "And it was not Tyrion."

* * *

Rylee sat on her windowsill looking out over Kings Landing when there was a knock on her door. She called for the person to enter and Jaime walked in. He looked at her, skin glowing in the moon light a bronze colored fabric clasped tight to her neck, covering her torso, and going down to her upper thigh before splitting at the sides creating two pieces thin fabric that settled in the center of her legs, one piece hanging off the window, the other laying on the leg she had placed on the ground. Jaime noticed she was in a relaxed state, barefoot, a knee bent on the ledge and her arm resting on it, her hawk perched on her arm, with her head leaned back on the wall. She looked breath taking. She didn't lift her head from the wall as she looked at him, instead just rolled her head against it to look at him, "If you're here to interrogate me about the late king save your breath. Your father already has."

"He has?" Jaime shut the door and walked over sitting on a chair at her small table.

"Yes."

"Did you do it?" He asked uneasily. He hoped she didn't.

She let out a small laugh, "If I had what would you do with me?"

He opened his mouth but didn't have an answer, what would he do with her? She had made it clear when they first met that she intended to kill Joffrey, but how could she have poisoned him when she never left her table, when he was behind her the whole time. Rylee looked back out the window, "It was not me. And it was not Tyrion."

"I know." Jaime looks watches her as she smiles softly, "Are you alright?"

"Just…remembering things." Rylee looked back at him, "Was there a reason for you visit other than to question me while looking upset at something yourself?"

"I was wondering if you could show me some of the techniques you talked about." He looked at her, trying to hide the fact that Cersei had hurt him once again asking him if he would kill Sansa Stark.

"Only if you tell me what's on your mind during." She stood from the window, Chadoir flying to his perch, and walked towards her closet. She grabbed a ribbon, a rope, and two training sticks. When he didn't stand up she wrapped her hair up with the ribbon, "That is my one condition. Your son just died and his mother is your sister. There have to be some things going on in that head of yours."

"Very well." He stood up and walked over to where she was, "But first, why are those things in your wardrobe?"

She laughed, "I was prepared for you to come and ask for these lessons."

He smiled as she tossed him the wooden stick. Jaime rolled it around in his hand, "So do we spar now?"

"Yes, I have to see how you fight to know how to train you." She smiled, "And you must tell me what is wrong during."

He began explaining how Cersei won't even touch him as they spar, and how a comment she made suggesting she has had other lovers while he was gone bothered him. Rylee heard this and knocked the stick from his hand, "I apologize for asking this, but do you think perhaps you were just a love of convenience for her?"

"What do you mean?" He sat down taking the water she offered him.

"This may be painful to hear since you do in fact seem to love her, does she truly love you?" Rylee spoke softly, "How many men was she exposed to growing up, was it mostly just you and Tyrion? And what did she do when you accepted a position in the Kings Guard? Did she wait for you? She didn't always hate King Robert, so that meant she must have had feelings for him to some extent before returning to you. And if she did take lovers while you were gone does that mean you are just her easiest means of getting her satisfaction?"

Jaime had never thought of it like this, perhaps that's why Cersei didn't want him now, was because she had others she could go to now that he was injured. Rylee stood once again pulling him with her, "There was more on your mind you must tell me as we move on to the next section."

"Wait how do you know all of this?" He asked taking her elbow gently so that she couldn't walk away.

"A person hears things and sees things, those who are trained will see the picture in its truest form, and those who are not just see what their mind interprets." She smiled sadly at him, "Do you wish to continue now that I see what is holding you back?"

"Yes. Please." He said letting go of her arm.

Rylee began to reach for his golden hand but stopped looking up at him, "May I?"

He looked to see her hand inches from his and nodded. She took the metal hand into her own and undid the laces pulling it away from his arm. She placed it on the table then looked back at him, "Now we spar again."

"What will removing my hand do?" He looked down at where his missing hand should be.

"Jaime, you must remember, your hand is already removed." She gently placed her hand on where his wrist was stitched up, "The hand you have now is made of gold, it is heavier than your real one so it makes you more aware of this fact and therefore you cradle your arm into your body hindering your movement. Removing that weight will get you more used to using your left hand because you will not feel like your right arm is damaged and needs protecting."

Jaime looks down at her hand on his stump, something he was so insecure about but she didn't judge him for it and that made his heart beat faster for some reason. When he looked back up at her she was smiling and he smiled back, "Well then let's give it a go."

She nodded and handed him his sparing stick, "Continue with what is bothering you."

He smiled and told her about how Cersei wants him to kill Tyrion and to find Sansa and kill her as well. While fighting she noticed his movements were more fluid and he wasn't holding his right arm to his body as much anymore. Once they were finished they sat back down for more water, "You did much better that time, I think it will be enough for tonight though."

"Then what was the rope for?" He looked at her confused as he slipped his golden hand back on.

"A lesson for another night." She smirked.

Jaime laughed, "I didn't know Elisians were like that."

"We're not, we enjoyed being fully evolved in the act." She laughed, "That's why they aren't for me."

He almost spit out his water and she laughed even harder. Joining in on her laughter he sat back in his chair, they hadn't gotten to talk like this since she had taken her place as Queen. Remembering something he asked, "Your mother left for Elisia this morning, why did you not go with her?"

"It is not time for me too yet. We still have much to get in order before I can take the throne." She looked down at her glass, "Plus I actually quite like it here in Kings Landing."

"Really now? It doesn't seem like it would be your style."

"Yes well if I do tire of it my tribe is just a few miles north of here." She smiled at him, "I made an arrangement with my mother that I will stay here for the time being and she will rule until I return."

"Yes you two seemed to be getting along much better at the wedding."

"We came…to terms."

"That's good." He smiled at her, "I should probably go, lest your knights come and find a man in your room in the late hours."

"They will not do anything if I tell them not too. Who I spend my company with and when is my choice, they have no say in anything I do." She stood as he did.

"Still I should go. Thank you for the lesson." He bowed his head and headed for the door.

"Jaime." He turned around and felt her arms gently wrap around his neck in a hug, "I am sorry for your loss. Losing a child…I'm sorry."

He was shocked for a moment but something in her voice told him she knew how he felt, perhaps relating it to the loss of her husband. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his head in her neck, a tear falling from his eye, "Thank you."

They stayed like this for a moment and then moved away from each other. He bowed his head again and left the room. As he walked back to his chambers he wondered what was happening to him, why was he feeling such things for this girl? Was it just his heart yearning for comfort since he didn't have Cersei at the moment?

* * *

Rylee had ridden out to the tribe with Morna and Alastar to visit her brother since he was leading them while she was in Kings Landing. The two of them sat in his tent and spoke about the events of the wedding and who could have killed the King. Rylee gasped, "I'm so stupid. How could I have not known it sooner?"

"What? Do you know who did it?" He leaned forward.

"Yes." She looked at Hayden, "Olenna."

He looked shocked, "What? Why would she do that?"

"Would you let your only granddaughter marry that thing?"

"No. What was it you didn't realize?"

"Olenna asked me when I first got to Kings Landing if I had learned anything new since last we saw each other, including about poisons. Then she asked me to pick up a package for her in the market discreetly while I was out on a walk with Jaime, saying it was a gift for Margaery. I gave her the package the day you arrived and she hid it in her sleeve. Then at the wedding I missed most of the ordeal between Tyrion and Joffrey but I looked up in time to see him set the goblet down, next to Olenna. Everyone was distracted by the pie and the next sip he took was the poisoned one." She explained half in disbelief.

"I remember seeing her lean forward while he was cutting the pie. At the time I just thought she was trying to watch." Hayden remembered, "But why would she want Tyrion to take the fall? She seemed to like him?"

"I don't think she planned that part, she just meant to get the poison in the cup somehow and when the cup was placed near her she put it in." Rylee thought aloud, "She must have given Margaery some of the antidote beforehand in case she drank the poisoned cup."

"What do we do about knowing this?" Hayden asked his voice serious, "It could give us an alliance with the Lannisters."

"We have known and been friends with the Tyrells longer, and we could never be allied with Tywin or Cersei, they only protect themselves." Rylee thought, "We keep it to ourselves. I will be a witness for Tyrion to try and help prove his innocence without giving Olenna away. She killed the one who killed Eddard so I owe her protection."

"So you're saying we could be allied with Tyrion…or Jaime?" Hayden looked at her closely.

"Tyrion yes. He is actually very smart and very loyal." Rylee paused thinking about Jaime, "I can trust Jaime for the moment. I don't know if it is enough to say I would ally my people with him, but for the moment him and I personally are."

Hayden watched her response closely, he could see she was choosing her words carefully about Jaime. He had watched them interact, he knew that they had some sort of feelings for each other that they didn't admit to themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaime was on his way to the dungeons when he spotted Rylee, once again wearing a royal outfit, escorted by her knight, lady, and brother. He went to nod his head as she passed by and she took his arm, stopping him, "I feel the need to tell you that my brother and I will be testifying on the behalf of your brother."

"You're a witness for him?" Jaime looked down at her puzzled, "How?"

"As Elisians we notice many things that others do not, because of that, we know he is innocent and so we have a responsibility to him." She gave him a small smile.

"He's going to need the help." He smiled back to her patting the hand that was still on his arm, "Thank you."

She bowed her head to him and he returned the gesture as she spoke, "Then I shall see you at the trial Ser Jaime."

Before he walked away Jaime bowed his head to Hayden too, "And thank you as well Prince Hayden."

The four of them took their seats at the back of the Great Hall, Alastar standing on the ground next to them, and waited for Tyrion to be brought in. As the trial began she watched as everything Tyrion had ever done was laid out in front of him as ammunition to be used against him. She was falling asleep during the trial, having stayed up training Jaime the night before and her brother nudged her awake. Hayden spoke in Rylees ear after Cersei spoke, "It will take a lot from us to provide that he did not do it."

"We must try." Rylee replied in a whisper. As the court decided to take an hour break she walked over to Oberon with Alastar following her, "Prince Oberon, may I join you during the recess?"

"Of course Your Majesty, as long as we do not talk about the trial." He smiled at her.

"With how it's going I'm not sure that I would want to anyway."

"What is the reason you request my presence?" He wondered playfully.

She smirked back at him, "Perhaps I just wish to enjoy your accent some more."

"Ah Elisians, so good at knowing how to get what they want." He grinned.

"Actually I was wondering if you could answer a question for me." She turned to look at him.

"I will do what I can to answer." He motioned his arm for them to leave together.

She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, "I did not want to say anything the last time we spoke due to the amount of ears, but I was wondering if you know of a man with a circled scar on his forehead? The last I saw of him he was wearing amour like a bandit, the colors were yellow, green, and black."

Oberon thought for a moment, "Is this man your father by marriage?"

"No he was slightly younger than you are." She paused, "He is the one who killed my husband, we were travelling through Princes Pass when he and others attacked us."

"And you let him live?" He sounded shocked but didn't mean it as an insult.

"I was…very injured during the fight and he got away."

"I do not recall this man, but I will ask around for you if you wish. My paramour may know of him or those colors."

She bowed her head to him, "I would appreciate it very much, if his life has not yet ended, I would like to be the one to do it for him."

"And I will help you to get your revenge, killing someones lover is a crime of the highest magnitude." He bowed as well.

* * *

Once the trial had begun again she was sure to notice Jaime exchanging words with Tyrion and the younger brother nodding. A girl was called to the stand, Shae, and admitted to being Tyrions lover and described the things that she and Tyrion would do together. Morna looked repulsed at this and Rylee took her hand, the girl whispered "It is a shame when someone is so low and bitter that they stoop to sharing intimate secrets such as those."

"Yes this land has no respect for what is to stay private and only between lovers." Rylee took the girls hand into her lap.

They watched as Tyrion broke listening to Shae give her account of everything. Then she watched as Tyrion yelled at everyone in the room then demanded a trial by combat and she sighed, they would no longer be giving their testimonies.

* * *

That night she and Jaime were sitting at her table after practice and he told her about how he had made a deal for Tyrion. She smiled, pouring him wine now, "That is admirable, that you would be willing to give up everything you love and had worked for to save your brother's life."

"Yes well I think my father had that planned from the moment Cersei pointed her finger at Tyrion." Jaime sighed.

"She did a good job turning everyone against him." Rylee placed a hand on his, "I am glad she did not turn you."

"Why is that?" He looked at her with a look of confusion.

"Because then I would no longer respect you as I do." She raised her glass taking a sip.

He looked down at where her hand was touching his, "I'm glad I still have that even if I may lose my brother."

"You don't have to lose him." Rylee looked him in the eyes, "There are still things we can do to help him."

"Like what?"

"I'm still figuring that out." She laughed then sat back in her chair, "I wonder what they offered that poor girl to make her say the things she did."

Jaime hand was cold now that hers was no longer on it, "Are you referring to Shae? Did she lie?"

"About quite a few things, you could hear it in her voice when she was lying." Rylee looked down at her drink, "And you could hear when she was uncomfortable talking about certain things. The others in the Hall may have found it amusing, but we found it disgraceful."

"That a man would ask that of a woman?" He was confused, still not knowing certain things about her culture only that men and women were seen as equals.

"No. A man and a woman can ask whatever they want of each other as long as it is consensual where I come from." She took a sip of her wine and he did as well, "But in Elisia, we have no whores or brothels because we have no need for them, we also know that there are secrets meant only to be between lovers, things that she said should never have been and left only in their memories."

"So in Elisia no one talks about…sex?" He leaned in, "Brothels and all that I can understand since lovers are together for life, but you said that people are trained in the art of pleasure. How can they do that if no one talks about it?"

She laughed, "We talk about sex, we learn about sex, and we have some of the best sex in Westeros and Essos, but we do not talk about what specific things we and our partners do. Something someone likes to be called, a certain act that someone likes, or a fetish someone may have should only be known to their lover. It creates trust and with that trust we know that we are the only one that could ever pleasure our partner."

He thought about what she said and it made sense, then he thought about what type of secrets she may have, secrets he wanted to know. She let out a sigh disrupting his thoughts, "Hayden and I have become used to people speaking like that though. My Lady, Morna, however was deeply disturbed. Alastar was as well, but he did not show it as much."

"Have they ever been outside of Elisia?" He asked.

"No. They have spent their lives so far in Caisle, serving my mother." She poured herself some more wine, "They say they are happy to serve me but I know they wish that we were back in Elisia, and I was sitting on the Bloody Throne."

Jaime paused for a moment, "I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Why is everything in Elisia bloody? Blood Throne, Blood Armor, Blood Crown…" He looked at her confused but she just gave him a grin.

"It's obvious isn't it? Even the Targaryens couldn't conquer us. It is because Elisians are very good at producing blood from their enemies." She laughed after he looked away, slightly concerned, "I am not surprised that they don't teach you this when you are taught your other lessons, but Elisians have been the difference in many wars. It is why so few people choose to not betray us because they know that we could destroy them if we wished. It is one of the reasons we stayed out of Roberts Rebellion, we had alliances with the Tyrells, Starks, and Targaryen's."

"But not the Lannisters?" Jaime asked and she shook her head, "Why is that?"

"Because," She thought about her words carefully, "Lannisters have an interesting history and since our kingdom and the Westerlands share a border we have had issues in the past with previous members of your family."

"So in other words your people and ours don't really like each other." Jaime gave a slight laugh.

"No certain people are fine when alone. But once in a group you must see how those people change, which is what we have not liked about the Lannisters." She explained, "It is easy to know whether or not to trust a person, but to know if you can trust a group is much different, and we have had problems trusting your group."

"So for instance, I am fine, but when placed with my father and sister…" He hinted with a smile.

"Then we may have cause to worry about our current relationship." She laughed and he joined in.

"Then it is a good thing that the three of us are often not around you or any other Elisians."

"Yes, you could quite possibly all end up dead." She laughed and he looked at her seriously for a moment, a joking concern in his eye, "The Bloody also comes from a blood rage we may enter when we are surrounded by enemies. It is why they say the weakest Elisian soldier is better than three of the strongest from the Seven Kingdoms."

Jaime smiled, "You know I think I do remember hearing that somewhere before when I was growing up."

"It's very true. Even before you lost your hand Alastar could kill you in a match while barely sweating." She smiled at him sweetly, "And I could have done it without becoming short of breath."

"As much as I would love to test that we never will as I no longer have my hand." He lifted up his gold hand, "And with that I should probably go. I want to visit Tyrion tomorrow."

She stood with him, "I was thinking of doing the same. Perhaps I will see you in the dungeons then."

"And this time I won't be the locked in there smelling like shit." He laughed before placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving.

Once he was gone Rylee touched the area of skin that he had kissed. She looked to the door and then to her hand, confused, "I haven't felt that in my stomach since…no."

* * *

The next day Jaime did see Rylee as she walked into the dungeon as he and Tyrion sat. She was wearing leather pants and a matching leather top that only had straps going over her shoulders. Tyrion looked up at her, "Queen Rylee."

"We are in a dungeon, no need to call me Queen." She smiled. She looked out a window, "I was to testify for you, you know. My brother and I."

Tyrion looked at her confused, "And why would you do that for me?"

"Because you didn't do it." She looked back at him, "Only an idiot would pick up the goblet which he just poisoned a king from and I saw much more than that. Now you must find a champion to fight for you in your trial by combat."

"Yes. I do." He looked down at his hands.

She walked over to join them and smiled at Jaime before sitting down leaning on a pillar, "I figured you'd asked your brother despite the fact he is still in training and could barely fight a child at the moment, so as one of his trainers I forbid it."

Tyrion looked to Jaime waiting for him to get offended but instead his brother laughed at her. Jaime then looked to him, "I told you I am no good to fight for you, one of my trainers just solidified it."

His little brother asked about Bronn, his sell sword friend. When Jaime told him that Cersei had chosen The Mountain as her champion Tyrion sighed, "I doubt anyone will be willing to fight him."

"Don't bet on that." Rylee smiled, "As a Queen I must step in when I see injustice, which is why if no other champion steps forward for you, I shall fight for you."

"But you _are_ a Queen!" Tyrion stood.

"Rylee you can't!" Jaime at the same time as Tyrion straightening his back, eyes open wide with fear of her fighting The Mountain.

She stood and looked at them both, "No person has ever beaten me in combat before, not even when my arm was broken as a child. I will not let that record be tarnished."

Tyrion looked at her with tears in his eyes, "All those things I said yesterday don't apply to you and your people."

This made Rylee laugh as she headed for the door of the cell before turning around, "Oh and don't tell my brother about this, he'll kidnap me."

Tyrion looked up at his brother shocked and Jaime just stared at the door for a moment, stomach in knots. Tyrion spoke, "That's one hell of a friend you managed to get."

* * *

Cersei was walking through the gardens when she saw Jaime jogging in the distance. She caught up to where he was in time to see him grab Rylees arm and turn her to face him. She couldn't hear what was being said from where she was so she tried to find somewhere to listen from.

Jaime looked at Rylee who was in a bit of shock from him grabbing her but she placed her hand up so that Alastar wouldn't harm him. Jaime looked at her directly in the eyes, "Rylee you can't do this."

"If someone else steps up that isn't you, then I won't have to." She placed her hand on his chest, "You just lost your son, I don't want you to lose your bother so soon afterwards, not when he is innocent."

Cersei had found spot behind the hedges to listen. She stood there over hearing the conversation, already angry at them speaking.

"So you're doing this for me?" His voice was low and quiet.

"No but it will affect you, which gives me an even bigger reason to." She looked down at her feet, "If it were my brother, and I couldn't fight, and I knew he was innocent, I would do everything I could to help him. I know your situation is a bit more complicated because of your family, but my situation is much easier. I am an outsider here, I am-"

"The least problematic solution?" He finished her statement and she looked slightly taken aback, "You said it to Catleyn Stark about why you were guarding me from being executed."

"It still holds true." She said.

"Rylee, you are not a solution!" Jaime said wondering what made this amazing girl in front of him think of herself like this. Cersei's blood boiled at him speaking so informally to her, what exactly was their relationship? "You are the leader of the Familial Tribe and the Queen of the Elisia, you are not a solution, you are a person and you need to realize that if something happened to you, if you were to die that the people who care about you would be hurt terribly by it."

She looked away from him and opened her mouth but closed it again. Jaime cupped the side of her face and made her look at him, "What's going on."

"I-I want to be a good Queen." She said, "And I'm not just any Queen, I'm the Queen of the Elisians, where the head and the heart have equal say. For so long I led the tribe by using my head, never letting my heart have any say because I needed to keep my people alive and safe since we were always on the move. Having spent time in Kings Landing, my heart has been given some say without that responsibility and if I don't help your brother my heart won't forgive my head and that's not something a Queen can have, Jaime."

Cersei's grit her teeth together as she balled her fists, that girl, that slut saying his name almost made her jump out from the hedges and kill Rylee herself. Jaime sighed, "I don't want you to do this."

"Why?" Rylee asked him.

"Because I would miss you if you died." He said with a slight laugh as if she should have known that.

"Which is the same reason I refused to let you do it." Rylee gave him a smile back, "Well then we should find someone for your brother so that I do not have to fight."

"I'm sure we can find someone stupider than you who wants to take on The Mountian." Jaime let go of her face and they began to walk.

"You realize you just called a Queen stupid." Rylee looked at him and his face went a little pale looking over at Alastar remembering what she had said about her knight the night before, "Lucky for you I know it was a joke."

Cersei stayed where she was seething, not only was this Queen and her brother much to close for her liking, but she also had offered to fight for Tyrion. She was going to have to do something about her.

* * *

Jaime had been trying to think of a way to keep Rylee from being Tyrions champion while also giving his brother a chance to live. He was walking through the halls of the Keep when a thought struck him. He quickly made his way to the gardens and found Oberon, "Prince Oberon, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Ser Jaime, to what do I owe the pleasure." To Jaime, Oberon sounded sincere in his pleasure, but he had no idea if he was.

"I was wondering if you had heard anything about my brothers Trial by Combat." Jaime spoke matching his pace.

"Only that Lord Tyrion had yet to find a Champion."

"Yes, and with my sister having chosen The Mountain as hers, I've grown very concerned for my brother." Jaime tried not to make it sound so obvious but it seemed to have worked as Oberon had stopped walking.

"Your brother's champion will be fighting The Mountian? Gregor Clegane?" Oberon asked and Jaime nodded. A smiled snaked across Oberons face, "That is a predicament indeed."

 **A/N: Hope everyone's enjoying so far but if not let me know why in a review (Or even if you are let me know why)!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jaime knocked furiously on Rylees door and when she opened the door he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around happily, "Prince Oberon has decided to be Tyrions champion!"

"Really?" Rylee smiled as he set her down, "That's wonderful, Oberon is a tremendous warrior. The things I've heard about his skill would give me a true fight."

He continued to beam at the thought of her no longer going up against Clegane, then his face went red as he realized his hands around her waist were touching bare skin as she was only wearing a half top with quarter length sleeves and leather pants, noticing a thick scar on her stomach. He quickly removed his hands, "Sorry."

"It's fine, you were happy." She laughed at his red face, trying not to let hers turn the same color, "I am not uncomfortable with skin touching skin, Elisians wear clothes like this all the time and it happens."

"I'm glad I didn't make you uncomfortable." He laughed, "Although I have wondered why the fashion style there is so…different."

She laughed, "I believe the word you wanted to say was provocative. It's because most of my people have some sort of physical training, whether it is dancing, fighting, or sport. Our outfits must give us the freedom of movement. And we are not ashamed of our bodies, since we are taught things about the bodies we see no point in hiding them."

"But doesn't that make things dangerous for women?" He asked sitting down at the table as she brought them some wine.

"In what sense?" She asked.

"You know…rape?"

She raised a brow at him, "Do women who wear many layers here not get raped? Only those who were thin gowns do?"

"No, but does it not make things more…easy for men when it comes to that?"

"I guess it would." Rylee thought about it, "Rape is very rare in Elisia, it happens maybe once in a generation."

"Is that because of how people are raised and the beliefs you all hold?" Jaime took a drink of his wine.

She laughed, "That and because of what we do to rapists."

He looked at her confused and worried, "What do you do to rapists?"

"Well you see a once two people have sex there is only one way for them to ever be with someone else, and that is if one of them dies." Rylee poured them more wine, "So of course the rapist must die, but not before tremendously horrible things are done to him. It differs for all of them according to what the victim wants but the first thing is always castration, which we make a very long, painful, and public process."

Jaime went pale at the thought of all the ways it could be painful, "That would be a good deterrent."

"It is, that is why we have so few of them. Not like here where it happens all the time, men thinking they have the right to a womans body just because she is seen as weaker and submissive to him. The first time I had heard about rape I was sixteen and cried for the first time in a while."

"It must have been horrible." Jaime placed his hand over hers, knowing to learn something like that exists when you never did before must have been a shock.

"It was, Cecilio, the man I eventually married, told me about it because I asked him one night what my mother meant when she said she was afraid that I had been taken by a man. It is a phrase we do not use, but my mother does because she is not Elisian." Rylee looked down at her glass, "I didn't know that it existed then to find out my mother thought it had happened to me and sent me away because of it."

"Why would she send you away because of that?" Jaime was shocked.

"Because if I had then I couldn't be married until the man who had done it was found and killed. Or if more than one had taken me then I would have no longer have been able to follow our most sacred tradition." A tear rolled down her cheek, "Since there was no way to prove I had or had not been she said she could not risk it and I was sent away."

Jaime couldn't stop himself, he knew it had happened long ago and that she and her mother had made peace but he stood and pulled her with him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He hated that rape happened at all, especially after having to listen to the Mad King rape his wife while unable to stop it. He couldn't imagine at such a young age she was forced to leave because someone had thought she had been subjected to that inhumane act and she didn't even know what it was. He held her head tight to his chest, "You know this is not where I expected this to go when I came to your room."

She laughed, "What were you hoping for?"

"Wine and good company?" He asked as she looked up at him with a sniffle.

"Am I not good company?"

"You're amazing company. I will miss our conversations when you eventually return to Elisia. That and your lessons have been helping." He pulled away to where his arms were no longer around her, but still on her.

Rylee took the golden hand into hers and looked at it, "I wonder how much ego and selfishness was contained in this, because I like you much better now that those things are smaller."

He laughed, "Too bad it took losing my hand for that to happen."

"Sometimes we must lose something to realize that we are indeed only human." She looked up at him releasing his hand, "Would you like to reattempt the wine and good company?"

"Very much so." He said with a smile as they sat back down.

* * *

As Rylee made her way to where she and her brother were to sit with the other royal family she passed by Oberon who called to her. She paused signaling to her brother to go ahead without her, "Yes Prince Oberon."

"I wanted to let you know that I have discovered some information on the man you asked about." He smiled before noticing Tyrion being escorted to them, "I shall tell you once I have won."

"Then I will be rooting for you even more now Prince Oberon." She bowed her head and looked to Tyrion, "Lord Tyrion, I wish you good luck and that your Gods be just."

"Thank you Queen Rylee." He smiled at her nervously.

She went to where her brother was sitting and saw Jaime just taking his seat as well. She sat down next to him, "Ser Jaime."

"Queen Rylee." He gave her a small smile and stuck his hand out for Chadoir to rub his head against.

"Let us hope Oberon is as good of a warrior as I've heard." She spoke to him in a low voice.

"I cannot attest to either of your abilities, but The Mountain is a hard fight no matter who you are." He said and they quieted as Maester Pycelle spoke.

Rylee watched trying not to appear tense as the fight began, but Hayden could see it. She spoke, still looking forward, her comment not directed to any specific person, "I'll give it to him, he is swift on his feet."

"You're faster." Hayden spoke leaning forward to watch the fight closely.

Jaime was impressed hearing her brother say that, he had never seen her actually fight but to hear she was better than the Prince fighting in front of them was an exemplary compliment. When Oberon was kicked back the first time by Clegane she took in a sharp breath, "Come on Oberon stop playing around. I hate it when people play with their opponent at times like this."

"You seem quite invested in this." Hayden spoke with a laugh, "I've never known this to be your sort of entertainment."

Rylee never took her eyes off the fight, "He is fighting for an innocent man…and he knows something about the man from Princes Pass, he said he would tell me after the fight."

Hayden and Jaime both looked at her as her eyes concentrated on the fight. When he was thrown for the second time Rylees hand flew to the arm of her chair gripping it tight. Jaime saw this and put his hand over hers, forcing it to let go of the chair and instead grip onto his, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Cersei saw this out of the corner of her eye and now wished that the Queen had been the one to fight for her little brother so that she would be dead soon.

When Oberon pierced Clegane with his spear Jaime squeezed her hand with a smile but she did not return it, instead he heard her whisper, "Come on, finish him."

As Oberon was circling The Mountain yelling at him Rylees face went pale and Hayden began to stand, placing a hand on Rylees shoulder. Jaime wasn't sure what they saw but it wasn't something good and she began to mutter the word 'No' over and over again. Hayden wanted to call out to the Prince before it was too late but he didn't want to risk distracting him.

Jaime was shocked that seconds before Clegane knocked Oberon off his feet Hayden was already shielding Rylee from seeing the Prince get grabbed, his arm wrapped around her head, it pushed into his chest. Her grip on his hand grew tight at she heard the punch and her strength surprised him, and it was gone the second she heard Ellarias scream.

They were all frozen for a moment. Her voice was quiet and only the two of them heard what she whispered, "I should have fought, I would have won. He would still be alive. They both would."

"Rylee." Hayden whispered but her face quickly composed itself and she pushed her brother from being in front of her.

Jaime watched as she let go of his hand while Tywin was saying that Tyrion will be put to death and she leapt over the bannister in front of them, moving quickly to Elliaria. She placed her hand on the womans face who was stuck staring at Oberon in horror, "We need to go. Elliaria, please do not look at this."

The woman removed her eyes from the place where her lover laid dead and buried her head into Rylees shoulder, "I must take him home, how can I not look if I must do that?"

"I shall take care of that for you, for now we must get you away from here." Rylee whispered to her and turned her away from the small arena. She looked over to Tyrion as she held cradled the womans head and gave him a nod, she would come up with something.

Jaime watched as she did this and Hayden looked at him, "We wish for the body to be prepared for transport back to Dorne once Ellaria Sand is ready to leave."

"Of-Of course Prince Hayden." Jaime nodded.

"Are you a true friend of my sister?" Hayden looked at him with the most serious expression Jaime had ever seen on the man.

"Yes."

"Good. Then we must check on her later." Her brother gave him a nod.

* * *

Jaime felt some of his guilt from having sex with Cersei fade after releasing Tyrion but some still lingered, more than had ever in the time that they had been sleeping together and he didn't know why. While deep in thought he almost ran into Hayden who was turning the corner, "Apologies Your Majesty."

"None at all, I was just going to check on my sister." Hayden smiled, still curious if he could trust the man.

"At this late of hour?" Jaime asked beginning to walk with him.

"I know my sister, I doubt she is sleeping after the events of today." Hayden sighed.

As they turned down the hallway where her room was located they heard an angry yell and the clash of metal. As Hayden kicked the door open they saw her swiftly knock a man off his feet and pierce his head with her dagger, two other men laying at her feet. Hayden rushed over, checking his sister for any wounds, "Rylee are you all right?"

"What happened?" Jaime asked closed behind Hayden, still in awe from the three dead bodies on her floor.

"They insulted my outfit during supper." She looked at him sarcastically, "Clearly someone tried to have me killed and didn't hire enough men."

He looked at her outfit though and wondered if anyone would ever insult an outfit showing as much skin as the one she was wearing, except other than Cersei. Hayden looked down at them, "They wear no specific colors, who do you think may have sent them?"

"Hard to tell. I am a Queen in a foreign kingdom, the leader of a very strong tribe, and I was on Tyrions side at the trial. It could be any one who sides with the Lannisters." She shrugged her shoulders before she and Hayden looked back at Jaime, her expression more joking than her brothers.

He put both his hands in the air, "I'm not stupid enough to lose my training lessons and I was also on Tyrions side."

"I shall go fetch some people to clean this up." Hayden spoke to them, then walked to Jaimes side, "Keep an eye on her in case someone else tries something. Let me know I can trust you."

After he left Jaime watched as Rylee stepped over the bodies to retrieve a napkin to wipe the blood from her dagger. Jaime slowly approached her, "When we heard the yell and metal clash, I feared the worse."

"You should give me more credit, I barely use a quarter of my skill while training you." She smirked at him. He wanted to reach out and touch her, embrace her after her being endanger, find the person who had tried to have her killed and kill them instead. But he couldn't, he had just had sex with Cersei after she told their father that they were together, he felt guilty because of Rylee.

"I should take what you say about your skill to heart then." He looked at the men once more, seeing that one man had been stabbed by one of the others swords, "Did he stab his companion?"

"No, I made him stab his companion while I stabbed him." Rylee looked back at the men.

"You are good." He was thoroughly impressed.

"I'm decent." She grinned. He loved it when she grinned like that.

He couldn't stop himself and wrapped his arms around her, "Still I was worried."

"Why?" She laughed, lightly placing her hands on his side.

"Because…" He didn't know what to say, "Just, because."

Jaime kissed her on the side of the head and pulled away to where his hands were just on her shoulders. She looked up at him, "What are we going to do about Tyrion."

"I already did it." He smiled, "I released him."

Just then the Keeps bells began to chime and the both looked at the direction of the noise. Jaime looked down at her, "I should go, but your brother told me to stay with you."

"Then you should go, my word out weighs my brothers." She stepped away from him and he suddenly didn't want to go, he wanted to stay there with her all night, and he thought he heard it in her voice that she felt the same way.

Hayden opened the door with Alastar, Morna, and a few other knights to take the bodies from her room. Morna came over wrapping her arms around Rylee, "I see you haven't lost your touch."

"I will be old when that happens." Rylee laughed, then turned to Jaime, "You should go see what the bells were about. We can handle this."

Jaime bowed his head and left the room, receiving a nod of approval from Hayden as well.

 **A/N: It's about to start getting good soon and I'm so excited to write it! Let me know what you guys are thinking! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Rylee went to the funeral at the Sept and paid her respect to Twyin, she didn't have many good feelings towards the man, but she did respect him, and he was Jaimes father. Once back at the Red Keep she mingled and observed until she spotted Jaime alone in a corner. She approached him and stood there for a moment unsure of what to say, he wore guilt on his face. She wrapped her arms around him bringing his head to her shoulder, "Jaime, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." He said trying not to cry, her arms comforting him more than anything that day. Cersei watching them as she faked listening to Loris.

"I truly am, I can only relate to the feeling of losing one's father, I don't know how to relate to what you must be feeling." She spoke in his ear, "Just know that it is not your fault, your brother chose his own actions after you had done yours. This blood is not on your hands."

"Oh Rylee." He gripped her tight, wanting to hate his brother, but still unable too.

"Is there anything I can do?" She pulled away slightly, wiping a tear from his eye so no one would see.

"May I come to your room later tonight? I don't want to be alone." His eyes were sad, the eyes of an emotionally distraught man.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Of course, I'll tell the knight on duty to expect you."

* * *

That night Jaime came to her room as he said he would and the knight let him pass with ease. Once he was in her room she wrapped her arms around him, holding him like she had earlier in the Great Hall. He held her tight, tears falling down his cheeks. She was able to comfort him more now that he wasn't wearing his armor, it was as if her grip could squeeze the sadness, mourning, and guilt out of him. She stroked the back of his head with her finger tips while whispering, "It's alright, let it all out, and everything will be alright."

He couldn't speak and he didn't want to, he just wanted to stay in her arms, her fingers helping to relieve all of the pressure in his head. When his breathing finally calmed down she took his arms and led him to sit down on the edge of her bed with her. She wiped a tear away, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Normally you force me to." He let out a slight laugh along with a sniffle.

"Not this time." She cupped his cheek stroking away a tear stain with her thumb, "Tonight I am here for you. So tell me what you need."

He leaned into her hand, his eyes closing and a small smile forming on his lips with a pitiful laugh. Jaime knew what he wanted but that's not what she asked from him. Slowly he opened his eyes, "Wine and a good conversation?"

"I shall get the wine." She slowly stood placing a kiss on his forehead. Lingering there she knew what the look on his face had been before he opened his eyes, he had wanted something else from her, another kind of kiss, but this was all she could give him.

Once she returned with the wine she handed him a glass and they held their drinks, sitting in silence. Jaime couldn't help but chuckle, "So much for the conversation."

"Honestly, I'm not sure what to talk about." She looked down at her glass, "I know what you seem to need to talk about, but it is not what you want to talk about."

"Not really. I have talked a lot about my father today and how my brother killed him." Jaime gave her a sad smile.

"What of these then?" She asked, her finger trailing over a feint scar on his cheek, "They seem to be going away very well now."

"Yes, Qyburn gave me something for them." Jaime felt the area where she had just touched.

"Shame." She gave a small smile, "We believe scars should be left showing, memories of past mistakes, battles survived, they are your stories. If you have scars then you always have something to talk about my father said."

He reached out and ran his hand over a slight scar on her own cheek, "What was this one?"

"You were there for it, Brienne gave it to me the night Catelyn let you go." They both let out a quiet laugh remembering Brienne hitting her with her armored forearm.

"This one?" He ran his finger over a line on her upper arm.

"When my father and I were attacked. Our caravan was flipped over and my father managed to crawl out making a way for me. A one of the bandits shot an arrow at my father missing, hitting me in the arm, pinning me to the caravan."

"How did you get out of it?" He leaned in curious.

"I broke the arrow and very painfully pulled myself off of it. My father's throat was cut and I grabbed his dagger attempting to defend myself. They must have realized after killing my father though that we were royals, or just very rich, and decide to take me hostage to see who I belonged to. Then Eddard came and saved me."

"It was lucky that they didn't hurt you other than this." He ran his thumb over it, "A girl of twelve would have been tormented by men like that."

"They were men of the Westerlands, they must have known that a higher price would have been given if I was intact due to the family who ruled them." She smirked.

"Good thing Lannisters are so stingy with their hostages." Jaime grinned them moved his hand to her outer waist where a longer scar was, "And this?"

"It was a rainy day and we were training the newest family members. The boy I was training slipped in a puddle and got me with his sword." She laughed, "I remember yelling 'Fuck!' and he was frantic thinking he had killed me."

"Clearly he hadn't."

"Takes more than that to put me down." She spoke proudly, "I just looked at him and told him to remember that form but to remain standing next time and went to get it stitched up."

"Last one for tonight, I promise." He looked at her with a grin.

"I would stay up all night telling you stories if that's what you wanted." She placed a hand on his shoulder with a soft smile.

He had always wondered about this next scar, but never had a reason to come out and ask her about it. Jaime slowly put his finger on the scar in the middle of her stomach, the one that was larger and deeper looking then any of the others. Her hand went to where his was, laying gently on the scar and he looked up to see her face had gone sad, "You don't have to tell me."

"It's all right." She took a sip from her glass, "It was the night Cecilio died. We had settled in Princes Pass for the night and had taken on some new people, so it was late by the time we all turned in. Cecilio was helping Hayden prepare the carts for the next day's journey since we were going to be heading up hill, I was inside our tent preparing for bed when the attack started…Once I heard it happening I grabbed my sword and began fighting. The new people were a band of mercenaries and there had been a bigger group following them to attack us from the outside while they attacked within."

Jaime could see the look of sadness in her eye as she spoke but still she continued, "I took a man down and what I didn't realize was that another was behind me, we had put out most of the fires for the night and only had the moonlight, plus I was half asleep. I heard him call out my name, and when I turned around he was there, standing in front of me, my husband taking the sword that had been meant for me deep into his stomach. The sword was long though, longer than either of us had expected and it went right though him and into me. It would have killed us both had Cecilio not pushed the man back causing the blade to be pulled from both of us…I tried to fight the man off but he realized that his side was losing and he ran. My husband died in my arms that night apparently."

"Apparently?" He had been consumed by her story, his heart breaking for her but finding the way she told it enchanting.

"Yes. I don't remember it but Hayden found me bleeding out, leaning on a tent post with Cecilio against my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around him after he had already died. He said it seemed as if I was trying to drag him to be healed. I believe our medicine woman said I had passed out from trauma and loss of blood." She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Jaime moved to where he wasn't leaning into her story any more.

Rylee grabbed his hand and placed it over her scar, "I am not ashamed of it, only saddened at times. It is a part of me, reminds me of how much he loved me, a part of my history, which is why we have no shame in scars."

"I'll remember that the next time I get one." He gave her a sad smile, "It's late, should I go?"

"Only if you want to." She bowed her head slightly, "You may stay as long as you wish, even sleep here if you want."

"Really? Won't your knight say something about that?" Jaime questioned.

She laughed, "No, he will know if anything more than sleep happens and even that is none of his business unless someone attacks me. I am his Queen, not his daughter. Plus he knows you are in mourning, comfort and pleasure are two things Elisians are very good at and understand well."

"Then I would like to stay." His voice was soft, "Until we fall asleep or the sun comes up."

She bowed her head and lifted up her wine glass to him, "That we can do."

* * *

Jaime was looking for Rylee and searching in the gardens when he found her sitting at a table with Hayden. As he approached he heard her brother ask, "So then who do we chose to keep our alliances with if let's say the Targaryen's, Tyrells, and Starks were to go to war?"

"They did during Roberts Rebellion." Jaime answered and the two siblings looked up at him, "May I join you?"

"Yes, of course." Hayden smiled, he now trusted the man a little more after he kept his sister company after her attack, "I was just asking Rylee to reteach me some of the more difficult things I have forgotten in our time away from Elisia. She was surrounded by that sort of thing more than I was."

"Shall be an interesting course on foreign politics." Jaime smiled taking a seat.

"Promise you won't use the knowledge against us?" Rylee said smiling giving Chadoir a piece of meat from the table.

Jaime held up a piece of meat after her and Chadoir jumped down, landing on his golden hand, "And risk turning my little friend against me I think not."

"Very well." She laughed then turned to Hayden, "Using Roberts Rebellion is a good example. The Tyrells sided with the Targaryen's while the Starks were with House Baratheon, a family we have good relations with, but none like the other three. Who do we back?"

"Well in reality we didn't back any of them. But I would say probably the Starks." Hayden thought for a moment.

"Why?" She asked and Jaime was intrigued, their logic was so much deeper than the one used for the Lannisters which only amounted to who could get them what they wanted or who was going to win.

"Because." Hayden paused thinking, "Because the Mad King burned two of the Starks alive without reason and threatened the safety of his people."

"Turning on the Targaryens also means turning on the Tyrells." Rylee pointed out.

"Yes and the Tyrells were just doing what their King wanted of them." Hayden thought hard about his answer now, "Shouldn't we side with the ones that ask for our help?"

"From what I understand both sides asked for our support." Rylee said, "Which is the smaller reason of why we stayed out of it. Looking at all the angles we could not go against the Targaryens without going against the Tyrells despite the fact that the Mad King had done horrible things. Also unless the fighting came to our borders we have no right in a foreign battle. Now if the Tyrells were with the Starks and had both asked for help, we would have if we had been able to, which we were not, and that is the main reason we stayed out of it."

"Why weren't you able to?" Jaime asked.

"Yes I wasn't aware there was another reason." Hayden looked at her confused.

"Because there was no one to command our army." She looked at him shocked he didn't know, "Did mother never tell you?"

Hayden looked at her not knowing what she was referring to, "Mother never told me anything about the army."

"Only a when a Blood Talon is on the throne can there be a commander for the soldiers and thus they can be sent to war." Rylee sat back in her chair, "That is why none of our soldiers have gone beyond our border other than weddings and the like since father and I left."

"So you have no army when you have no king or queen?" Jaime asked, that was incredibly dangerous.

Rylee shook her head, "Never said that, they will defend our border and our people, they just cannot go past it. They can fight a war in their own land but not on someone else's."

"You were still alive though, so the commander could have sent them to war?" Hayden asked.

"No one knew if I was alive or not, I was being hidden in Winterfell. Also the commander died, then went missing for two years."

"What?" Her brother was confused.

"Father was the commander of the army. Not uncommon when a Talon has no siblings." Rylee sipped her drink, "He also left me as the next commander when he died."

"How did I not know any of this?" Hayden asked sitting back into his chair.

"Because father did not want you to." She looked at him. Jaime stayed quiet, just absorbing the information.

"Why not?"

"Do you remember what you were like growing up?" Hayden shook his head slightly, "Not much different than you are now, but back then you were gentler. Do you remember when father taught us how to fish when we were six?"

He thought for a moment, "Yes, we got into an argument because you wanted to keep the fish we had caught and I wanted to throw them back."

"And father told us we had to decide together what to do with them. I told you that I worked hard for my fish and that I wanted to keep him for the cooks to make my dinner. You looked at me with a sad face and said 'But all it was, was hungry, it shouldn't die because of that.' We ended up throwing the fish back."

"What does that have to do with this though?" Hayden was confused.

"A year or so later, I had defeated all the children my age in combat, a few while having a broken arm. Father sat me down and explained to me how the army and its command worked. He told me that typically the sibling of the Queen would lead the army. But we both knew you didn't like combat, I know you still don't even though you've gotten used to it now." She looked down at her glass smiling, "He said that we both had the hearts capable of leading the country, we were both kind and just enough. But to lead an army you must know loss and survival. That war was dirty and not meant for those who would hesitate thinking about the life of another who was going to kill you. He said that I was born that way, with the full power of the Blood Rage, you were kind and sweet and so you would have to be trained into the Blood Rage. He asked me if I wanted him to train you in that or if he should train me to lead the army as well." She paused and laughed a little, looking up at her brother, "At the amazing age of seven I looked up at my father and said 'Train me to not hesitate. I need my brother to hesitate, to be my conscience for when I lose mine. He is how I will be a good Queen.' So instead he chose to have you trained to be my advisor so you could spend your days in the library learning about anything you wanted, doing something him and I both knew you loved to do. He must have told mother too because she could have made you the King and Commander after a year of my disappearance, but she didn't. She waited, hoping that you could stay the conscience I needed you to be. The conscience you have been for me."

Hayden looked at her, a small smile of gratitude on his face, "I should have had a say, but I appreciate it."

There was a long pause and Jaime who had been entranced by her story once again raised a finger, "Question, if you were the only way for her army to be able to mobilize, why did she send you away?"

"She told me this during her visit here in Kings Landing, she said that she had to send me away to make sure that I was going to still be able to survive, to still be capable of the full Blood Rage. So she sent me out to survive on my own, knowing that when the time came I would come back for my throne and I would be strong enough to claim it as well as prove that I had been telling the truth about not having been taken by a man. She had been so cruel about it because instead she said she wanted to weep seeing her little girl alive, but knew she couldn't as Queen Regent." She looked at Jaime, "She regretted however that it took me so long and that I had whisked my brother away with me."

Hayden laughed at the last part then looked at the sun, "Speaking of whisked away, I must be returning to the tribe."

"Yes if you are to make it by sundown you must leave now." Rylee gave him a nod, "Tell everyone I miss them."

"I do every time." He smiled then leaned down giving her a kiss on the top of the head, "Be good little sister."

"You too little brother." She waved him off.

Jaime looked at the man walking away then to Rylee, confused and concerned, "How are you both little?"

"Our parents refused to tell us which who was the older twin since I would be getting the throne either way and so we both insist we are the older sibling." She smiled, "So we both call each other little."

"Cersei would never let me forget that she's older than me." He laughed running his finger under Chadoirs chin.

"Yes well as long as you can beat her in a fight, it doesn't matter who's older. That's what I say."

Jaime gave her a smile, "I came here to ask you something and ended up getting a marvelous history lesson instead. You certainly know how to tell stories that captivate."

"Yes well when you live in a tribe for so long you learn how to tell them." She finished her drink, "So what was it you wanted to ask me."

"How well do you know the areas in Dorne?"

"Very well."

"Would you be willing to go back? Help me and another man through the terrain?" He wasn't sure if she wanted to go back since it had been so long.

"Yes, I can help with that. I just have to send a raven to my mother and let her know I will not be here for a time, Hayden too lest he think I've gone missing or been killed." She smiled at him warmly.

* * *

Escorted by two Blood Knights, Rylee was on her way to her room to prepare to leave for Dorne when she was approached by Cersei. Rylee bowed her head slightly, "Queen Mother Cersei."

"Queen Rylee." Cersei tried to sound pleased to see her, but Rylee knew she wasn't, "I hear you will be escorting my brother to Dorne."

"Yes he said he needed someone who knows the lands and how to get through them, and that would be me." She smiled gracefully to the blonde woman, "I will be sure to keep him safe, not that a swordsmen as great as he shall need protecting."

"As much as I appreciate you watching after my brother, I suggest you stop. You saved his life and he save your life, the debt is paid." Cersei's voice got lower, "When you leave Kings Landing, do not come back."

"But I will." Rylee smiled, hoping to get an answer to question, "You see someone hired men to sneak into my room and kill me and I need to find out who that was."

"I have noticed your protection has gone up slightly since the death of my father."

"Yes, no need to worry though, I dispatched the men with two strokes of my dagger. The men hired were not skilled at all, if the person wishes to try again they should send someone who actually has strength or perhaps they should even hire a battalion. It was a poor attempt to try and assassinate me." Rylee saw as Cerseis jaw tightened in annoyance, her hands trying not to ball into a fist. She had her answer, Cersei had hired the men, "My apologies, but I must get ready to depart for Dorne…to retrieve your daughter."

Cersei watched as Rylee walked away with her knights. The Talon Queen had left her no option, she had to die soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Love Dorne! Can't wait to go there! Let me know what you guys think! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

She and Jaime rode out to the tribe, her knights and Morna with them, for her to change before they left to get Bronn. When they rode into the camp she was greeted by people smiling and waving as she hopped off of her horse in front of Haydens tent. Her brother walked out after hearing everyone, "Come to say good bye?"

"Came to grab my Dornish clothes." She smirked heading toward his tent with Morna.

"Hey if you're going to kick me out of my own home at least take Lanya with you in there!" Hayden yelled after her and Lanya walked up to Rylee with a smile.

"Good to see you sister, tell me what the realm has been up to since we last spoke." Rylee put her arm around the girls shoulders as the three of them went inside the tent.

Hayden looked at Jaime, "May want to get comfortable, those three may take a while."

* * *

"Well, we have gotten word that the Knights Watch survived the attack from the Wildlings with the help of Stannis Baratheon." Lanya spoke sitting at the table.

"That's fortunate, next time they need help let me know immediately so we can mobilize some troops up there, they fall and we all fall." Rylee said behind the changing wall, "Send them a raven as well and let them know that The Tribe and Elisia are with them in their fight beyond the Wall should they need us."

"Very well my lady, I will send a message to Lord Commander Snow once we are through."

"Lord Commander Snow?" Rylee poked her head out from behind the wall.

"Yes, John Snow has taken been voted the new Lord Commander."

Rylee looked impressed and went back to changing, "Certainly has leadership in his blood. Anything else?"

"Daenerys Targaryen has taken Meereen but may be having issues there, Varys has reported that Tyrion has successfully made it to Pentos and they sounded like they were to be making their way to Meereen." Layna paused, "One last thing, sister, rumors have been circulating that Sansa Stark was taken and hidden by Petyr Baelish."

Rylee came from around the wall fully dressed and headed for her daggers, "Find out if they are just rumors or if they are truth, then find out what he plans to do with her. I have heard things about that man that I do not like."

"Of course Rylee." Lanya bowed her head before leaving the tent.

Hooking two daggers on either side of her hip she grabbed a small knife and stuck it in her knee high boot. Morna looked at her confused, "Are you not going to take your spear?"

"It's best not to." Rylee sighed, "They will not know who I am or know that I was married to a Dornish man, they will just see a foreigner with one of their spears and assume the worst."

"That is understandable," Morna laughed nervously.

"Morna, you know why you cannot stay in the Keep right?" Rylee looked over at her, "I know that is more comfortable for you but it isn't safe. Cersei tried to have me killed and I will not trust her with your life. The knights will look after you here, as well as Hayden. You will be safe and may not want to leave when I return."

Morna laughed as Rylee placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yes perhaps you are right, it's just so many things I'm not used to happening all at once."

"Perhaps you should enjoy the time you get here…alone…with my brother." Rylee smirked at her friend who blushed back at her with a shy smile, "Now I have taken long enough."

* * *

Jaime and Hayden walked through the camp and Hayden didn't look at Jaime as he spoke, "Don't let anything happen to my sister."

"I won't." Jaime responded, he wasn't sure if Hayden didn't trust him with this or if he was just being a typical brother.

"We haven't been to Dorne in-"

"A little over six years…since her husband died." Jaime looked at him, hoping to reassure the man.

"She told you about that did she?" Hayden let out a small sigh of relief, "I'm glad, she doesn't talk about it much, she didn't talk about it at all after it happened…I'm just worried that being back there, being in a place that will probably do nothing but remind her of him, will hinder her fighting performance. Cecilio was my brother and it hurt me to lose him, I don't want to lose my sister in the same place."

"I will protect her with my life, you have my word." Jaime bowed his head slightly to Hayden.

Hayden let out a small laugh, "The word of a Lannister."

"The word of a knight, the word of someone who…cares for her." Jaime gave him a small smile back.

"Never thought I'd be standing here with you having a normal conversation about protecting my sister when I first saw you that day in your…cell." Hayden stopped and looked at him, "I'm glad we are able to be friends."

Hayden stuck his hand out to Jaime and Jaime took it with a smile. Hayden grip grew tight and held Jaimes in place, "But know that if you ever hurt or betray my country, my tribe, or most my sister I will not hesitate to kill you if she doesn't first."

"Noted." Jaime gave a nervous smile.

"Are you boys playing nice?" Rylee called standing next to the horses.

The two of them looked to see her wearing light brown pants and boots that went up to her knees, she wore a black top that secured around her neck with a scarf around her neck. Waiting for them to get to where she was, she took the light leather jacket from Morna and put it on, the fabric stopping at her calves. Jaime looked at her, "Arent you going to be hot in that?"

"It's not for the weather, it's for the snakes." Rylee responded as her brother walked up to her, "Take care of this lot for me Hayden, I should be back in no time."

"So over a month with your track record." Hayden smiled, "Just be safe and come back alive."

"Oh it'll be easy, it's Sunspear, not Hellholt. Just a bunch of royals and rich people. I can handle them in my sleep." She smirked as she mounted her horse, "I'll just have to be sure to keep an eye on Jaimes golden hand, they may try to steal it."

"They wouldn't really?" Jaime adjusted himself in the saddle.

"I wouldn't put it past some of them actually." Hayden looked up at him with a smirk.

Alastar rode up to them on his horse and Rylee smiled, "Have a safe trip home."

"I will Your Majesty." He smiled, "Thank you for allowing my leave."

"Of course. No point in you waiting for me around here when you have a wife and children you miss." She waved him off, "Now go before you change your mind about not going to Dorne with me and I have to talk you out of it again. Tell your family I can't wait to meet them."

"Will do." He bowed his head before kicking the horse into a gallop.

Hayden looked up at her and Jaime, "Tell Aurélio I said hello if you run into him and have a safe trip."

* * *

She was below deck with Bronn, her back against a sack of grain and her feet propped up on a box. Rylee smiled as Bronn asked her, "But I thought you lot from Elisia were prudes about that sort of thing?"

"What? No. The fundamentals of our learning system are three things." She looked back and saw Jaime coming down the stairs but continued, "Observation, fighting, and sex."

"But then why don't ya talk about fuckin'?" Bronn asked. Jaime looked between the two of them slightly surprised and took a seat near her.

Rylee laughed, "Oh we talk about it, just not the specific acts we do with our partners."

"Then what's the point of talking about it?" The sellsword leaned on a post.

"Just because we don't talk about specific acts, kinks, or fetishes of our lovers doesn't mean that we don't share techniques and styles." Rylee looked over at him.

"Like what?" Bronn raised an eyebrow.

"Trade secrets friend." She smirked, "If you ever find a woman that you want to be with for the rest of your life, let me know and I'll tell you one."

"Tested it out yourself then?" Bronn was intrigued.

"Yes and I was married the very next morning." She looked at him smugly.

"But you said you and your husband were engaged for a year or so before you got married." Jaime tried calling her bullshit.

She sat up and looked at him, "Yes well I got tired of waiting for him to stop being scared of my brother, so I gave him something that outweighed his fear."

"And what was that?" Bronn played with his dagger.

"The best night of his life." She grinned.

They heard a clunk of a box above deck as well as the ship shifting in the seas and Bronn steadied himself before looking to Jaime, "Why are we on a merchant ship? Why no Lannister sails?"

Jaime proceeded to explain the ships direction and that they would be getting off near Sunspear. Bronn looked over at him, "You ever been to Dorne?"

"No." Jaime undid his canteen.

"Well the Queen over there and I have been." Bronn looked to Rylee, "The Dornish are crazy, aren't they? All they want to do is fight and fuck, fuck and fight."

"That's why I like them." Rylee kicked her feet back up onto a box, "And stop mentioning that I'm a Queen, someone may here you."

"Well then you should be happy to go back there." Jaime looked to Bronn, not knowing what Rylees feeling about going back were. Bronn then explained to Jaime about how the cycle of fighting and fucking worked well in Dorne and how he figures he and Rylee were going to be doing most of the fighting but they weren't going to be sticking around for the fucking park of the cycle after they kidnap Myrcella. Jaime looked up at him, "We aren't kidnapping their princess, we're rescuing my niece. Bringing her back to her family."

"Your niece?" Bronn looked at him a little shocked and Rylee just looked over to the two men a little, waiting to see what would happen. She smirked a little as she could see Bronn was too smart to mouth off that much to the man paying him and providing him with a bigger castle. Bronn took a gulp from his own canteen, "I've been doin this thing a long time. Quite good at it. From what she claims she's good at it too."

"That's why you're both here." Jaime responded messing with his gloves.

"I know. Why are you here?" Bronn asked straight out and Rylee turned to look at Jaime, evaluate his answer.

She already assumed it had something to do with Cersei and guilt about Twyin, but she wasn't sure. Bronn asked why he wasn't sending more men or an army and Jaime responded that he didn't want to start a war. She watched him closely as Bronn asked again why he was there and she saw that Jaime seemed to be upset with himself, disappointed for some reason as he said it had to be him. Bronn kept going and Jaime repeated himself and finally Bronn looked at him, "You set your brother free, didn't you? I bet your sister didn't like that."

"Varys…set him free." Rylee noticed when Jaime said this he wasn't exactly lying, Tyrion could never have made it out of the Keep without Varys unlocking the door.

"Well if you ever see the wee fucker, give him my regards." Bronn said laying down on the other side of the ship.

"He murdered my father." Rylee paid close attention to what Jaime said and how he said it. He was forcing himself to say it, but he himself wasn't sure if he actually meant it, "If I ever see him, I'll split him in two. Then I'll give him your regards."

Rylee knew Jaime didn't like what he was saying but she knew he felt like he had to say it.

* * *

They had been on the boat for several days and Jaime noticed how she avoided speaking to or sometimes even being seen by most of the crew. The night they were to leave Jaime and Bronn were getting what sleep they could and Rylee was above deck. She spotted a light in the distance and turned the lever, getting their boat into place. She made sure that no one saw her before going down the steps to where the others were sleeping. Jaime felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He opened his eyes to see dark red eyes and pale skin, a smile formed on his face but she cut him off before he could speak, "Come on, it's time to go."

"But the captain said he would wake us when it was time." Jaime sat up, wiping his eyes.

Rylee kicked Bronns leg and the man shot up, awake and ready, "If the captain does not know where we departed exactly, it assures he can tell no one where we are exactly."

Bronn nodded and got up and wrapped his sword around his waist and Jaime did the same. They headed above deck and they all looked at the readied boat. Jaime looked to her, "Did you do this?"

"Yes. My father taught me, I wasn't strong enough then to do it on my own but I am now." She laced her fingers together and put her hands on her knee, "Now get in."

"Get in?" Jaime asked but Bronn was already putting his foot in her hand.

Bronn looked down at him, "I'd do what the lady says, she clearly knows how to get around better than you."

With a thrust up, Bronn was in the boat. Rylee got back into position and looked at Jaime, "Come on then, don't just stand there."

Jaime looked at her shocked, "And how do you plan on getting in and the boat getting lowered?"

"Oh I'm not getting in up here." She smirked, "Now, put your foot in my hand before I throw you up there for Bronn to catch."

He rolled his eyes and did as she said. Once they were in the boat she moved it over the side of the ship and lowered them into the water. From the small boat Jaime could see Rylee look down to make sure they were steady on the sea and she gave a signal for Bronn to get the boat away from the wakes the ship was making. Bronn gave her a signal back and did what she said. Jaime turned and looked at him, "What are you doing? She won't be able to climb down."

"I don think she plans on climbing." Bronn said, respect in his voice. He stopped rowing and they both looked back up to the edge of the ship waiting. Jaime almost stood when he saw Rylees body jumping from the edge of the ship, diving into the water barely making a splash.

She swam over to the boat and took the hands offered to her to climb in. Wiping off her face she had a smile, "Been a while since I've done that."

"You could have told me you'd done it before. I was worried you were going to continue on to Oldtown for a moment." Jaime looked at her displeased but he enjoyed the way her clothes clung to her body now that they were wet.

"Telling you takes all the fun out of that look on your face." She smirked at Jaime before helping Bronn row.

Once they made it to shore Jaime and Bronn said that they were going to get more sleep and Rylee nodded. Jaime rolled around unable to and sat up, noticing she wasn't in camp anymore. He quietly stood up as not to wake Bronn and saw her sitting on the beach by the waves, her boots sitting next to her. He walked over to her and she turned, hearing the sand move when he walked, "Can't sleep?"

"Not really. Is it the same with you?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"No, I missed the sea." She smiled running her hand over the sand, "We won't be by it long so I thought I would enjoy it while I can."

"I take it that means you would come to the waters often?" Jaime looked over at her.

"Every time we were in Dorne. The shoreline of this country is where the Tribe started."

"Really?"

"Yes, we were all teenagers with nowhere else to go except for Cecilo and his father." She looked up at the sky, "Lanya and Raeyon were two of the ten. We sat in a place very similar to this one night and decided that since we had no family, we would be each other's family, never having a true home except for each other. Aurélio said that he would train us all how to fight so that we may protect ourselves and so we travelled, gaining family members as we went. I have always seen Dorne as the beginning of everything."

"Perhaps it is." Jaime looked at her as she smiled looking up at the moon, its light reflecting in her eyes. It was as if something punched him in the gut while looking at her. Was he there to do something for Cersei to make her happy? Or was he there to be a father to his daughter? And if it was the first one why was he reaching his hand out to Rylees cheek?

She turned her head in his direction right as his hand touched her skin, his fingers holding the back of her head. Her heart skipped a beat as his nose brushed against hers, her breathing stopped as his lips sealed over hers. They stayed like this for a moment, he didn't kiss her like he kissed Cersei, no rush, no roughness. He felt her hand on his shoulder and he pulled away slightly. Her eyes opened, looking directly into his, "Jaime, I can't…not while you're…I can't give you anything more than this."

"I understand." He rested his forehead against hers.

"As much as I may want to…all I can do is kiss you." She ran the leather of his collar through her fingers. He had only slightly pulled his forehead from hers before she placed her lips on his this time. Jaime wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her tighter, closer to him, not knowing if he would ever be able to kiss her again. They kissed each other slowly, her hand running through his hair, thumb running along the crown of his head.

He didn't want to stop kissing her but he knew he had to before she made him stop so he slowly pulled away and cupped the side of her face, running his thumb across her cheek, "Never do something as dangerous as jumping from the side of a ship again."

"I can't promise you that." She gave him a small smile.

"I know." He let out a quiet laugh before giving her a quick kiss, "I should try and get some sleep."

"Yes, you may not get rest for quite some time." She removed her hands from him and he hesitated before standing and returning to camp. He turned back seeing her pull her knees into her chest before looking back out at the sea and smiled at the image before eventually falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning she sat across from the men as the snake cooked and Rylee ate small white fruits she found. Bronn looked up at her, "You want some of this?"

He took a bite into his as she popped another piece of fruit in her mouth, "You know some of the snakes in Dorne are poisonous to eat?"

"Is this one?" He asked, the meat still in his mouth.

"Wouldn't let you eat it if it was." She smirked as he swallowed the meat, "I never liked the taste of snake, no matter how it was cooked."

Bronn handed half the snake to Jaime, "Would have been a shit way to die."

"As far as I've seen there all shit ways to die." Jaime said struggling to get his glove on. Bronn stated that people of Jaimes standing like to have songs written about them, Jaime replying he doesn't care whats written about him when he's dead. He put the snake behind him and asked Bronn, "What about you? What shit way would you choose?"

Bronn laughed and answered he'd want to die in his keep watching his sons grovel for his fortune. Jaime stated this was a bit mundane and Rylee looked to Bronn, "Yes, I would have expected sex to be in there somewhere."

"I mean if I'm getting a blow job during all of it I wouldn't complain." Bronn smirked and Rylee let out a laugh. Bronn looked to Jaime, "How would you want to go?"

"In the arms of the woman I love." His voice was low and Bronn gave him a look as Rylee wasn't sure what to think of the statement.

"She want the same thing?" Bronn questioned and Jaime shot him a look. Bronn gave up and turned to Rylee, "What about you, Majesty? Your countries famous for blood, how do you want to go out?"

"I should have died so many times already that I don't really care how it happens, just that it doesn't happen any time soon." She chewed her fruit, "But if I had to choose I would go with defending my country or my tribe after my brother has a child though, so I would be sure that there would be an heir for the throne."

"Don't you have the capabilities for that?" Bronn asked her and she saw Jaime grabbing his bag to get moving.

"I did when I was married." She stood up and began walking in the direction of Sunspear. Jaime noticed that she seemed upset at the question she had been asked.

* * *

As they walked Bronn asked about the captain of the ship and how Jaime was sure he wouldn't rat them out. Rylee looked back at the men, "It's not him selling us out we need to worry about, it's who will force him to do it."

They heard horses in the distance and quickly tried to find cover. She laid on her back with Bronn as Jaime looked at the guards on their horses. Bronn asked him, "How many do you count?"

"Eight."

"How many do you think you could take?"

"One, if he's slow."

Bronn turned to Rylee, "What about you?"

"I don't want to be greedy." She gripped at her dagger, "How many do you want?"

"I don't know if I can do more than three." Bronn answered honestly.

"Then I shall take four if you make one slow enough for the left handed swordsman." She rolled over onto her stomach.

They stood and approached the men, Bronn spoke first and Rylee followed up, Jaime was surprised at her ability to mimic the fleabottom accent. When Jaime spoke she knew that they weren't going to be let go when the guard told them to put their weapons on the ground. Bronn looked over at her and she nodded. He took his sword out and then they both threw daggers at a guard. As Bronn slowed one down for Jaime, Jaime could see in the area behind the guard coming towards him that Rylee had already taken down another guard and was advancing on her third victim.

Bronn watched out of the corner of his eye, he figured saving a Queen might earn him something nice but when she knocked one of the men over and he landed on her dagger which was already in another body he realized she hadn't been all talk.

Jaime looked up as Bronn called to him once his fight was over and saw both him and Rylee watching him from below. Bronn called out to him, "Nice move."

"Finally listened about using that hand to your advantage." Rylee followed up.

"I got lucky." Jaime called back to them.

"You had a good teacher." Bronn yelled back.

"Teachers." Rylee looked to Bronn with a smirk.

As Jaime made his way back up to where they were Bronn looked at the girl, "You know you could have helped me once yours were all dead."

"You said you could take three so I let you. Some men don't like to share." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Where'd you learn all that?" Bronn asked and Jaime stood next to him with a curious face as well.

Rylee cleaned off her daggers, "Trained in Elisia, trained while in Winterfell, learned some from my father by marriage who was Dornish, in the family we have some Bravosi. We learn from each other and therefore we are all stronger."

Bronn gave her a nod as he cleaned his own sword off.

* * *

They entered the water gardens and saw Myrcella and Trystane kissing in a corner. Rylee looked to Jaime, "It appears it's a different kind of Dornish spear we'll be saving her from."

Jaime looked at her slightly annoyed but Bronn couldn't help but laugh, "I'm really starting to like you."

"My warm and cozy personality will do that to people." Rylee said with a smirk following Jaime.

When Bronn ended up punching Trystane Rylee sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. When the Sand Snakes showed up she pulled out one of her daggers and ended up fighting a girl who had a whip, something that was an actual challenge for her since it wasn't something she could really block, but she did manage to cut it short. After a bit of this Dornish soldiers surrounded them. She watched as what must have been the head guard put his axe against Jaimes neck, causing the three of them to drop their weapons.

As they were about to put hands on Rylee a voice came out from behind the crowd, "Nobody touches her."

Every one turned to look as an older man came out wearing Dornish armor, "She is a Queen and my daughter."

Rylee turned quickly, a small smile forming on her face, "Aurélio?"

The man walked to her quickly, wrapping his arms around her then putting his hands on her shoulders, "Come now, let me look at you. Ah, you are still as beautiful as ever with that deadly fire in your eyes."

"I've missed you." She wore a small smile, Jaime wondered if this was her father by marriage.

This thought was confirmed as Aurélio asked her, "So is my son here too? And when do I get to meet my grandchild? They must be about six now, tell me was it a boy or a girl?"

Jaimes face wore shock but Rylees went pale, "Did you never receive my message?"

"What message?" He asked, his hands falling to his side.

"Aurélio… I am sorry…" She looked to the ground, everyone in the garden watching intensely, "Your son is dead. He took a blade that was meant for me."

Aurélio's eyes watered, "And the child?"

"The sword was long." Rylee lifted her shirt to reveal the scar. Her father in law placed his hand over the scar, shaking, tears forming in his eyes. Jaime watched, his heart breaking, he never would have known, he never could have known, she didn't act like she had lost a child, she never told him, it's why her memories of her husband, of that scar hurt her so much. Rylee looked back up at the man in front of her who had a tear slip down his cheek, "You asked me to keep an eye on your son, to protect him, I am sorry. I have failed you."

"You have done no such thing." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, "He loved you and he knew that if he lost you he would not be able to take another step, but you would if you lost him. Cecilio knew that it was better for everyone to have you because you could carry on for them, but he couldn't carry on without you."

The head guard walked up to them, "We must take her to a holding room."

Aurélio nodded, "Somewhere nice, where she can see the trees, maybe even hear the sea. She likes the sea."

"Of course." The man motioned his arm in the direction she was to go, "This way You're Grace."

"Majesty." Rylee corrected him with a small smile as she began catching up to Jaime. Before they got too far Aurélio called out to her.

"Rylee." She turned around to look at him, "Did you cry? Have you cried yet?"

Jaime saw her face go rock hard, her expression that of a Queen who can't show weakness, "That depends on what you define as crying."

She turned back around and kept walking. Jaime watching her from behind, her shoulders still strong. Bronn was taken to the dungeon and the other two were taken the same holding quarters. She walked in and sat down at the window, looking out it. Jaime approached her slowly, "Are you alright?"

"For over six years, I thought he knew." She didn't turn to look at him, "I sent him a raven after it happened but he never responded. I thought he hated me for being the reason his son died."

"You aren't the reason his son died. You know that right." Jaime knelt down next to her.

Rylee turned to look at her, "Are you the reason your father died?"

"According to you," Jaime took her hand, "No."

"According to you?"

"No. Thanks to you." Jaime smiled at her. His face went sad, "I'm sorry…for asking you about that scar. It couldn't have been easy-"

"It never is to think about that night. To think about what I lost." She looked back out the window, "But if I hadn't then I may not be sitting here. I may have not gone to join with Robb Stark, may be on the Blood Throne with a child running around the great hall, or I may even be dead."

She looked back down at him, "They were taken from me for a reason, I may not know what it was, but I have the rest of my life to figure it out."

Jaime moved to sit next to her, "So my losing my hand had a purpose?"

"Yes." She gave him a small smile, placing her hand over his golden one, "Perhaps if you hadn't you wouldn't have saved me that day outside the Red Keep, or wouldn't have kept your deal to protect the Stark girls, offered to give up the Kingsguard for the life of your brother."

"I love the way you look at things, it's so…refreshing." He laughed and she let out a quiet one. He looked back at her, "So what is your definition of crying?"

Rylee looked away from him, "The amount of tears I can afford to lose in that moment. Which was one when I woke up and was told what I had lost."

"One tear?" Jaime didn't know whether to be angry or feel bad for her. He'd hoped that if he died Cersei would give more than one tear…or her.

"We had just been attacked, we needed to leave, needed to get somewhere safe before the mercenaries could regroup and try again." She looked a little ashamed, "It took a while for me to smile again though."

"Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you've healed as best as one can from that. And I'm glad you're here." He stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead, "This room would be lonely without you."

* * *

Myrcella had just left the room and Jaime sat down at the window. From there he could see Rylee walking with Aurélio in the gardens. He watched as they sat down on a bench together, the older man handed her a wrapped piece of parchment, "This came for you today."

Rylee took and unrolled the small sheet and read it. The Faith Militant had taken over Kings Landing and that it probably wasn't safe for her there since she wasn't a believer in the New Gods. He had also heard that upon her return they may try to take her. She rolled the paper back up and smiled at the man, "A message from Hayden about my return."

Aurélio smiled taking her hand, "So tell me how is your brother?"

"He is well, I've been trying to convince him to take a wife for the past few years. He leads the family on his own now since I have been spending time in Kings Landing."

"Yes, are you hoping to find a man to marry now that you are Queen?"

"No, nothing like that." She let out a small laugh.

"You are allowing yourself to love another though, correct?" He looked at her concerned and she looked away from him, "Rylee, is it because no one else has caught your eye or because you feel like you would be dishonoring him?"

"Perhaps a bit of both."

He took her chin and moved her face to look at him, "Dear child, you need not worry about what the dead think of you. He would be more upset with you not following your heart. Are you sure in close to seven years there has been no one?"

"There has…" Her voice trailed off.

"But?"

"But it is a complicated situation. He seems to have feelings for me as well but he also has feelings for another and they are lovers." She turned her body to face Aurélio more, "I cannot love a man who shares his bed with another."

"I know, your peoples ways are not to be disregarded for the love in which they help keep sacred." He sighed, "How do you know the feelings are returned?"

"He kissed me." She looked up at him, "I feel the same confusion with him that I did when I was with Cecilio."

"Those are both good signs…but you cannot be sure that he won't leave you."

"Yes."

He thought for a moment, "Who is this troublesome man?"

Rylee didn't answer but looked to the direction of their holding room. Aurélio understood, "So you have fallen for a Lannister, the one who loves his sister…that is a complicated situation."

"Yes. It is."

Jaime saw from his window the man wrap his arm around his daughter by law and her hug him back tight.

Rylee and Jaime were waiting in their room when Areo came with Aurélio to escort Rylee to speak with Prince Doran. Areo left with Rylee but Aurélio stayed behind, he looked at Jaime, "She tells me you saved her life?"

"It was nothing really, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Jaime smiled at him, hoping nothing he said in this conversation incriminated him.

"She is a rare creature." Aurélio sat down across the window from Jaime, "She can kill a man in a second, but also be so respectful to his dead body."

"Yes, I have seen many sides to her. You taught her well."

"Oh that was nothing I taught to her, just some Dornish techniques. She was just made that way, capable of being a kind Queen, a just Queen, a fierce Queen, and not a Queen at all." He smiled, "Tell me, do you wish to be a King?"

"No?" Jaime wasn't sure why he was asking.

"Then why do you look at her the way you do?" Jaime didn't know how to respond so Aurélio continued, "I saw it when you first got captured, when you heard about the loss of her child, and saw you from outside the window after that. You look at her with more than just friendship, but you also have your sister, so why do you look at her like that if not to be a King?"

"I…I don't know." Jaime answered honestly, "There's just something about her, something that Cersei never had, something that I've longed for. It's like when she looks at me, she actually sees me. Even when I was a captive to Robb Stark, she never truly looked down on me, never once actually _saw_ me as the Kingslayer, doesn't see me as useless or a burden now that I don't have my right hand. She has always looked at me as a man, as a human."

"Because that is what you are. And now you are a man she cares about." He looked up at Jaime, "I will give you this bit of advice a dear friend told me, 'If you fall in love with two people, and cannot have them both, then choose the second because if you truly loved the first you would not have fallen for another.' If your sister is the second then leave my girl alone, if Rylee is the second then you know what you must do."

"But what if they are equal, what if they go back and forth from being the first and second?" Jaime looked up at the man. Why was he so easy to talk to? Why did he feel like he could be honest and open with this man? This must be why Rylee had followed him in the first place.

"Then you must choose which one you feel for more, your sister or Rylee. Perhaps your sister would allow you to have her while you also have Rylee, but you cannot have Rylee while you have Cersei." Aurélio stood up to leave the room, "For if you have Rylee then stay with Cersei, she will have no choice but to kill you."

Jaime watched as the man left right before Areo came to bring him before Prince Doran. When he reached the room they were in Rylee was seated next to Ellaria. He greeted everyone then looked to Myrcella, "Princess Myrcella, what a lovely dress."

"You don't like it?" The girl responded slightly snide.

"You must be cold." Jaime tried not to sound upset at the amount of skin his daughter was showing.

Myrcella smiled at him, "Not at all, the Dornish climate agrees with me. It must with your friend, Queen Rylee as well."

Jaime looked over and remembered that Rylee was in fact wearing a low cut dress with no sleeves and a slit up the middle, stopping before her upper thighs. Damn she was enticing. He quickly got out of that train of thought and began heading to sit next to Rylee where there would be a table next to him. Rylee gave Myrcella a small smile, "Unfortunately if you return to Kings Landing you will no longer be able to wear things like that Princess. I do not know if your mother or King would allow you."

"They allow you?" Myrcella questioned.

"I am not her daughter or his subject. And I know _she_ is not fond of the Elisian style." Rylee smile, "But I know a way to alter the style of Kings Landing enough to make it comfortable for you."

As much as Jaime liked the fact that Rylee and his daughter seem to get along he didn't really want to talk about Myrcella wearing something like that anymore and quickly looked to Trystane, "Prince Trystane, hows your jaw?"

"A flea bite." Trystane replied with a cocky smile.

Doran and Jaime went on to talk about why the three of them had come to Dorne and Rylee stayed quiet since she was just along for the ride during this venture. She took a small sip of wine during the toast to Tommen but smiled into her cup to where no one could see her as Ellaria poured out her glass. Jaime told Doran he had his word that Trystane would be on the Small Council and Ellaria scoffed, "The word of a Kingslayer."

"And a Queen saver." Rylee looked at the woman with a nod, the two of them had a sort of mutual understanding with each other. She wouldn't exactly say they were friends but they knew they could see reasoning behind each other's motives. Ellaria nodded back and stood, rushing out of the room with an insult to Doran, resulting in a threat from Doran.

Doran turned to Rylee after Ellaria left, "If you can trust the Lannisters, then I can trust the Lannisters."

"I do not trust all Lannisters." She spoke honestly, "But of the very few that I do, Ser Jaime is one of them."

"That is all that I need to know." Doran bowed his head to her and she returned the gesture, "Aurélio has told me you are a great fighter and he is the one who trains my men. I would enjoy seeing your skills before you go if you wouldn't mind? A sparing match with someone to your caliber?"

"Of course. It would be a pleasure, I haven't had a good fight in quite some time." Rylee smiled.

Jaime inquired about Bronn before taking the blame for what his man had done. Rylee couldn't help but give a small smile to this, knowing this is why she trusted him. Trystane decided to be merciful to the man and soon Bronn was in the room to receive his punishment, to which Rylee covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the man falling back.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Jaime had finished writing his letter to Cersei after Ellaria left and was alone in the room. Aurélio came in, "Would you like to witness the sparring match?"

"Rylees?" He asked.

"Is there another?" Aurélio smiled and Jaime nodded. He followed the older man into the courtyard where Bronn, Mycrella, Trystane, Doran, and Aero were standing along with another man he had not seen before. Rylee was leaning against a pillar. Aurélio walked up to her, "He is our best fighter other than Areo."

"Then why not let me fight him." Then she smirked, "And I'm surprised you let two men surpass you."

"I am an old man now. I train the young ones." Aurélio smiled and took his place behind Doran.

Jaime walked over to her, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Prince Doran asked for it and we're not using real weapons." She looked at her opponent, then smiled looking back at Jaime, "I could finish him in one move."

"He's got a spear, you have daggers." Jaime looked to the people waiting, "He has distance."

"And I will use that to my advantage." She clasped him on the shoulder, "Don't blink, you might miss it."

Jaime went and stood next to Bronn. Rylee and her opponent stepped forward, she looked to Doran, "Do you wish for a show or skill?"

"I want to see why your father speaks so highly of you Your Majesty." Doran smiled back at her.

"Alright." She looked back to her opponent and they both signaled that they were ready. The man in front of her pointed his spear at her but she stood calmly, her arms behind her back. When he lunged she stepped to the side at the last moment, grabbed the spear, spinning around ripping it from his hands and pointing the end at his neck. She looked back to Aurélio, "I thought you said he was the second best?"

Doran laughed, "You are fast."

"You die if you aren't." She looked to him handing the spear back to the other man, "You must always be two steps ahead of your opponent."

As she spoke the man she had fought with tried to sweep her off her feet with his spear but she kicked a leg backwards throwing his momentum off, pulling a sparing dagger from her back holster as she finished her statement, and putting it to his neck all in one swift movement as he landed on the ground. She looked at Jaime, "Hope you didn't blink."

Aurélio grinned as she stood, "Like a fine wine you get better with age."

"With age comes experience which I have learned a lot from." She bowed her head to them, "Is there anything else you would like to see Prince Doran?"

"How many men can you fight at once?" He asked.

She looked to Jaime and Bronn, Jaime spoke up, "I've seen her defeat three mercenaries with two strokes of her blade."

"Did you learn this in Elisia?" Doran asked leaning forward in his wheelchair.

"Most of the principles yes." She answered.

"And it is normal for highborn women to know these things?" Trystane asked, she could tell it was purely out of curiosity and nothing rude.

She nodded, "Yes, if they wish to learn they do. Women serve in our army as well as men. As a Queen though I cannot expect my people to protect me if I cannot protect them. I cannot be willing to send my people off to fight a battle I myself could not fight in, therefore I fight."

"And you do it well." Areo complimented, "Perhaps we should have some of our people train in Elisia."

"They would be welcomed as long as they share their skills too." Rylee smiled bowing her head slightly.

Doran saw no point in having her continue to defeat his man so he said they were free to go. Bronn walked up to her, "One hell of a Queen you are."

"If you're trying to flirt with me, I suggest you don't." Rylee smirked at him then whispered, "I don't like people spreading my sexual exploits."

He laughed at her, "Yeah if I fucked a Queen I'd want to tell everyone every little detail."

"And if I fucked you, I would want no one to know." She tried not to laugh at the look on his face.

Jaime looked at her confused, "How come you never used any of your tricks while we would practice together?"

"You're learning. How fair would it be for me to go with my full skill while teaching someone?" She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "And a cripple at that. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

He smirked because he knew she was joking, they went back to their holding room, which was now just their room.

* * *

She spent her last few days in Dorne sparing with some of their soldiers teaching them some of her methods. When it was time for them to board their ship she stood with Aurélio, "Hayden and the others would love to see you again, as would some of the older members. You should come and visit us some time."

"And you all should come back to Dorne sometime." The old man smiled at her, "I know how much you loved it and Raeyon must be missing his home."

"He does speak about it quite often." She laughs.

Aurélio wraps his arms around her, bringing her head into his chest, "I will miss you child."

"I'll miss you too." She held him tight.

"Even if it is not the one in your heart right now. You must be willing to let yourself love again." He whispered in her ear, "It is what my Cecilo would have wanted."

"I'll try." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before boarding the ship with Jaime and the others. Rylee watched him get smaller as they got further from the coast.

Jaime walked up to her, "You could have stayed with him if you wanted, the last link you have to your husband."

"He offered. Doran even offered safe haven for all of those in the Family to come to Dorne and live." She didn't take her eyes off the outline of Aurélio, "But I have other responsibilities now. They can come here, but I cannot stay."

Jaime put his hand on her shoulder, "You'll see him again, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not, he has aged a lot these past few years." Her voice was low as she finally broke her eyes from the man she could barely see anymore. When she looked at Jaime he saw one single tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

Above deck Rylee was answering questions about Kings Landing and everyone in it to Trystane until she heard Jaime yell Myrcellas name. She ran to below deck, Trystane on her heels. She rushed to the Princesses side and shoved Jaime away from her, "Did you touch her? Skin to skin?"

"I don't know. Maybe her arms and the back of her head." Jaime looked at her as she quickly put on one of his gloves to pick up Myrcellas head.

She brought her ear to the girls lips, without touching them and couldn't hear her breathing. She looked at Trystane and Jaime, "Did anyone touch her before we got on the ship?"

"I held her hand." Trystane said, "And Ellaria kissed her goodbye."

Rylee set the girls body down and motioned to Jaime, "She is safe for you to hold, just don't touch her lips. She was poisoned by the woman. She is gone."

"But…Ellaria said that she didn't hold Myrcella responsible." Jaime had tears in his eyes, "Why…?"

"Because." Rylee sat back on her heels, leaning on the back of the bed she was next to and looked down at the girl, "When you have lost the person you love, logic is no longer something that enters your mind. Right after my husband died, I might have done the same thing and nothing could have stopped me."

* * *

She let Jaime have his space, but after he was alone for three meals straight she decided to bring him some food. Getting no response from her knock she entered anyway. Jaime was sitting alone at a window seat and she placed the tray of food in front of him, "Jaime, I'm sorry."

"Are you?" He looked at her, anger on his face.

"Of course I am. Myrcella was a beautiful girl." She looked slightly offended.

"I've been thinking, you and Ellaria had some type of relationship. Maybe even an alliance." Jaime stood and looked down on her, "You said you wanted my son dead and he died, then-"

Rylee took a step back, "I never said I wanted your daughter dead, nor did I actually say I was going to kill Joffrey. I did not witness everything with Ellaria Sand therefore I cannot honestly say that I knew she was going to poison your daughter. If I had trust me I would have stopped it! Furthermore we did not have an alliance, but an understanding. We had both lost lovers so we could relate. As I can relate to you in losing a child."

"You don't know what I'm going through. You had no child to miss!" He yelled taking a step closer to her.

Her face changed in an instant. He could actually tell she was angry, "Yes. I never saw my child's face. I never got to know what name I would have given them. I do not know what it is like to hold them or know what their voice sounds like. I have no image, no reference of them to miss. At least you have that."

She picked the tray of food back up, "If you're not hungry then fucking starve to death for all I care. Since apparently I want your whole family dead."

He watched as she walked out of the room. He had never seen any emotion other than happiness so clearly defined on her face. As soon as the door shut he regretted everything he had said. She was right, he at least had some kind of relationship with his daughter, even if most of it she wasn't able to be his daughter. Jaime wondered if he should go and apologize to her but Bronn entered the room before he reached the door, "I wouldn't go out there if I were you."

"Why?" Jaime asked.

"It appears the Blood Queen may want yours at the moment." Bronn sighed, "I don't know what you said but I'm sure after she calms down you can tell her it was emotions and grief that made you say it. Hopefully that'll be enough for you to avoid her dagger."

Jaime sat back down. He was an idiot.

* * *

They had one day left until their journey back to Kings Landing ended. He knocked on the door of the room she occupied, it had been two days since they had last spoken and she was very good at avoiding him and making it obvious. She opened the door and went to slam it back in his face but he stuck his gold hand in the way so the door wouldn't shut. Rylee looked down at the hand and back to him. He smiled, "You taught me to use it to my advantage. Can we speak?"

She opened the door but didn't move to allow him in, "Speak."

"Can I come in?" He asked with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Speak." Her voice was low, she was clearly still mad, but not out for blood anymore it seemed.

"I'm sorry." He lowered his head, "I should never have said what I said. It wasn't right. I know that you miss your child deeply and I'm sure wonder what they would have been like."

She moved out of the way and allowed him to enter and he continued speaking, "She had just accepted me as her father. She was happy about it too. And then to lose her in the same breath. I've never felt a loss like I felt hers before and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I understand." She spoke, her voice not angry, but as she said understanding, "Each loss we have feels different and then you have one that just hits you in the stomach. I have never felt that loss before. I am sorry that you have now."

He looked up at her a sad smile on his face and she wrapped her arms around him. His words had cut her but she had always known deep down it was just from the loss and that she couldn't hold against him. He hugged her back tightly, needing the comfort she had provided after his father and sons deaths, "I will never say anything to you like that ever again, no matter what happens. You deserve more than something like that."

"Thank you, and I will never wish death on you again." She let out a quiet laugh, "No matter what you do."

He put his lips to hers and held her there for a moment before she pulled away, out of his grasp completely, "Jaime…"

"I know." He figured that she was still to hurt by him to be able to kiss him at the moment.

"You know what happens when we get back to Kings Landing?" She looked away from him.

He shook his head, "No?"

"Your sister will lean on you over the death of her daughter, bringing you closer together." She looked back at him, "And I am going to be leaving the Red Keep to stay with the tribe outside of Kings Landing. You shouldn't kiss me because it will make all of that harder for you and make you feel guilty."

"I know." He stepped forward, closing what little gap between them, "And that just makes me want to kiss you even more right now."

This time when he kissed her she didn't pull away, instead taking the side of his face in her hand, her fingers curling around the back of his neck, massaging the base of his skull. Jaime wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her closer to him, he had never realized how small she actually was before, even when they would hug, but now he could feel her frame was smaller than his and it made him feel like he needed to protect her from everything in the world. When she put her hand on his chest, taking some of his shirt into her fist this intensified his feeling and he put his other hand on the back of her head, supporting it as he deepened the kiss.

Rylee felt his tongue graze her bottom lip and a shiver went down her spine as their tongues began to dance with each other. The way her lips moved against his, the way her tongue caressed his, the way her fingers felt in his hair, the way her chest was pressed up against his just enough to where he could feel the curve of her breast against his own chest made him kiss her deeper, more passionately. His mind, his body, his every sensation was consumed by her. He tried to suppress a moan when she instinctively pushed her hips closer to his. She heard this and broke their kiss, slightly out of breath she looked at him, "We should stop."

"We should." He said before kissing her again. She clung to him tighter and ran her nails lightly along the bottom of his skull. Jaime was fighting everything inside of him that was screaming to take her over to the bed, or the table, or even down to the floor. Her breath hitched as he began kissing down her jaw and to her neck. If she didn't stop now, she knew she never would. The feelings he brought back in her were too powerful.

"Jaime." She brought his face back up to hers, "If we don't stop…"

He looked closely at her, he could tell her heart, her body didn't want to be saying what she was saying and he knows her culture, her morals, her head only allow her to be with one partner until one of them dies, but he didn't know why that meant she couldn't be with him despite Cersei, especially now, even though she deserved more than that. She could see this on his face and she stroked his cheek with her thumb, "I need to be able to produce an heir since I don't know if Hayden will or not. If we don't stop here, if we take each other to bed and then when I return to Elisia, if you stay with Cersei I will be unable to take another partner until you die. If that happened I would have no choice-"

"But to kill me." Jaime sighed, understanding fully now, "Aurélio told me but I wasn't sure exactly what he meant."

"There are many things I want to do to you, but killing you isn't one of them." She smiled, "So until you make your choice, we shouldn't do this again."

Rylee gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving his arms and then her cabin. Jaime stood there still feeling her body heat wondering if he would be able to choose and if he did, who would he chose.

* * *

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY! I really tried to save Myrcella, I wrote this chapter like five times trying to make it work but I need it for a later plot point T.T I couldn't come up with another way to make that work without Mycrella having died, if I could have saved her I would have because her and Jaime were just to great together in the little amount of time that they had. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


	15. Chapter 15

Rylee stayed behind and waited with Bronn for the second boat to the bay and she immediately went to her room to put what few things she had left there in her bag. She had been smart and taken most of the things she really cared about back to the tribe before she left because someone had been through her room while she was away. She threw her few things left in her bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

She headed down the hallway she was cautious not to make much noise as she walked through the halls of the Red Keep and as she turned a corner she bumped into Jaime. He looked at her a little shocked due to her startled expression, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She smiled reassuringly although she knew she was nervous.

He noticed her bag, "Are you leaving so soon?"

"I'm afraid so." She let out a small laugh, "I must see what has happened while I was away. If you wish for any more training then you can come and visit the Family."

"Well, then let me escort you at least." He smiled heading to the stable with her.

Although she was nervous they were able to make it out of Kings Landing without an issue, but they also didn't pass any Faith Militant either. She let out a sigh of relief as they passed through the gates of the city. Jaime looked at her, "Are you alright? You seemed tense the whole ride."

"The city has changed since we left." She looked at him, "And I cannot wait to see my family."

They rode to the camp site and once they got there dismounted their horses. Hayden saw them approach and walked to them. He gave her a hug and she returned it, "Has Alastar returned yet?"

"Yes he came in yesterday. Also I should warn you he brought someone with him." Hayden grinned.

"Who?" She asked.

"I'm going to let that be a surprise." He looked to Jaime, "Thank you for bringing her back to me in one piece."

"Actually she's the reason I'm in one piece." Jaime had a small smile on his face.

They heard Alastar call out to her and Hayden looked behind him, "That would be my cue to leave. See you in a bit sister."

Rylee looked at him confused but was greeted by Alastar, "Your Majesty, I hope you don't mind but someone accompanied me on the trip back."

"Yes I've heard who is it?" She asked.

"You can't think of anyone it might be?" A voice came from behind her.

Rylee and Jaime turned around and were greeted by a man with dark brown hair brushed back from his face, light blue eyes, and a muscular frame. Jaime looked to Rylee and watched as her face studied the man and slowly a look of realization came across her face, "Conleth?"

"The one and only." The man laughed and wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around before placing a kiss on her cheek, "Little Rylee you've grown up."

"Look who's talking!" She laughed looking at him, "I almost didn't recognize you. You're hair has gotten darker and you've gotten much taller."

"You haven't." Conleth grinned at her and she play shoved him.

Jaime figured this must be someone that she grew up with in Elisia and so he didn't say anything until Rylee turned to him, "Jaime, this is Conleth Lister, Alastars older brother. Conleth this is Jaime Lannister."

Conleth looked at him, his brows furrowing, "Jaime Lannister…Jaime Lannister. Where do I know that name from?"

"He's the knight that killed the Mad King." Alastar answered moving to stand beside Rylee.

"Oh!" Conleth remembered, "He's the Golden Knight with the golden mane!"

Conleth reached out to shake his hand and Jaime took it. Conleth smiled, "I remember growing more and more jealous of you as time got closer for her departure for Kings Landing, she was very excited to meet you. Is there any reason for me to be jealous?"

Jaime froze. He wasn't sure who the question was pointed towards since the man had been looking between him and Rylee during it, but Jaime didn't know how to answer him. Rylee scoffed slightly, "Conleth, I am your Queen."

Hayden called for Conleth to come over to where he was and before he left Conleth stepped closer to Rylee, "I know. Lucky me."

He gave her a slightly longer, and what looked like to Jaime, more than just a friendly kiss on the forehead before leaving. Jaime felt jealousy boiling inside of him at how this man flirted with her so openly. Rylee looked to Alastar, "I see with me not around his ego grew."

"That it did Your Majesty." Alastar smiled back.

"He always did have nerve." She sighed.

"Yes, I was born with wisdom, he was born with nerve."

"It's a good thing you both have skill." Rylee said observing Conleth from a distance, "That means I won't have to get rid of him just yet."

Alastar laughed nervously, "Do you plan on sending him away Your Majesty?"

"Maybe. You know I've always enjoyed toying with him." She smirked at her knight, "He's not wearing armor. Did decide not to finish his training?"

"It's not that Majesty." Alastar looked to the ground, he wasn't sure if he should be telling her this or not but then looked back up at her, "He left training when you disappeared. He was told he couldn't leave the kingdom to look for you since he was technically part of the army, so he left it and left Elisia. He's the one who brought the Kings body back. He was destroyed when he couldn't find you."

Rylee looked back to her old friend, her voice sad, "We were very close…is he the same man?"

"He went through some rough times but when your brother returned he regained hope that he would see you again soon and more or less regained his old composure." Alastar smiled, "He is still like the man you remember despite the time apart."

Jaime couldn't help but wonder what this meant, had they had feelings for each other? Did they still have feelings for each other? If they did those feelings would certainly rise with them being in close contact with each other, and he didn't like that at all. He then realized he had no right to not like it, not since he had Cersei and wasn't willing to give her up for Rylee. What right did he have to be jealous when she deserves to be happy? He snapped out of his thoughts when Rylee was looking directly at him, a concerned look on his face, "Jaime, are you alright?"

"Yes, just tired from the trip is all." He smiled at her.

"Then go and get some rest. Go mourn properly. I am safe now that I am with my family." She bowed her head, "Now if you'll excuse me I have about twenty years of catching up to do."

He watched as she almost ran to Conleth with a smile on her face. The man put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tight with a laugh before kissing her on the temple. Jaime watched as they walked away and leaned over to Alastar, "If it's alright for me to ask, was there something between them growing up?"

"Conleth and the Queen spent a lot of time together growing up. He's three years older than she was so he was tasked as her training partner, her guard and escort, her practicing partner in our classes. They were able to see right through each other by the time she was ten. Her brother knows her well but no one knew her like Conleth did, or how she did him. Many thought they would end up married before the arrangement was made with the Targaryen's. He never said it, but I do believe he loved her. I was never able to tell how she felt though."

Jaime had to force a smile, although he was happy for her to have a person who knew her well back in her life, he didn't like it, "I'm glad that they found each other again then."

* * *

Rylee was sitting in her tent writing a letter to her mother when she heard a familiar voice, "May I come in Your Majesty?"

"Lady Olenna, of course you are always welcome." She smiled offering the woman a seat, "Here to escape the 'dreaded stench' of Kings Landing or are you here on business?"

"I just wanted to see how you were settling in to being a Queen my dear girl." The older woman smiled at her, "Getting away from the stench is a plus."

"Yes, well I had hoped Margery would be faring better than I, but it appears not." Rylee leaned back in her chair.

Olenna nodded, "It was that bitch Cersei Lannister who put her there. She has all but taken the throne from her son while my granddaughter and grandson rot in a cell being preached to every day."

"Yes, but it was nice to see that the lions mane had been cut." Rylee smirked at her.

"Yes, but it was strange to see a Queen venture to the south with one of those Lions." Olenna gave her a sneaky grin.

"We're friends and I know Dorne." Rylee shrugged before looking her friend in the eye, "What was a shock to find out is that the Queen of Thorns poisoned the King of the Seven Kingdoms."

The Lady let out a quiet laugh, "Figured that out did you? Why have you not said anything?"

"Unless under an oath or an alliance, I don't get involved in the politics of another realm." Rylee picked up her drink, "And you took my brother and I in when we had nowhere else to go. The fact he killed Ned Stark helps a little too."

"Glad to see you are learning how to deal with the politics of Westeros." Olenna raised her goblet.

They were distracted by a commotion outside and Rylee immediately left her tent as Olenna went to watch out of the flap. The Queen was greeted by the Faith Militant and she tried to give them a warm smile, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We are here to bring you to the Sept of Baelor." The one at the front spoke, a seven pointed star carved into his forehead, "As you do not practice under the Seven you are now under arrest."

The man made a move towards her but the whole group of outsiders were quickly surrounded by her knights and a crowd from the family was growing. The man stopped looking around them and she smiled, "I am a Queen from a different land, you cannot arrest me."

"You must be punished as the Gods see fit." The man didn't back down.

"My Gods are not your Gods." She saw Conleth in her peripheral vision holding a sword for her, should she need it, "This camp is a place where all beliefs are welcome, you cannot arrest me here and I will not be returning to Kings Landing. It would be best for you to leave, lest you try to take me by force and end up all dying. I know you would see it a great sacrifice for your Gods but how would you serve your city then?"

The man looked around at the knights and tribe members ready to fight them. He didn't move but his voice shook slightly as he spoke, "You must be punished."

Rylee looked to Conleth who threw her the sword and she caught it as she dug her feet into the ground ready to fight, "Then you must take me."

The man began to approach her, expecting her to lunge for him but was instead attacked by Chadoir. The bird clawed and pecked at his head and arms only retreating when she whistled for the animal. As it landed on her shoulder she looked at the man who was now bleeding with chunks of skin missing from his face, "Would you like to attempt to take another step and towards me and meet a worse fate or turn around, leaving this camp? Perhaps try and bring more people to retrieve me and begin a war between the Faith Militant and the Elisians?"

The injured man huffed and turned leading his people out of the camp. She looked around at everyone, "Thank you all, return to what you were doing."

Her people nodded and began working and training again. She walked to Conleth handing him his sword back, "Thank you, your throw has gotten a tad rusty though."

"Well perhaps if we would train together more." He smirked at her.

"You are not ready to train with me yet. Perhaps if you worked harder at that and stared at me less you would get better quicker." She gave him a playful grin, "Now go, I have a guest."

Olenna smiled at her as she came back into the tent, "They must get their pleasure from imprisoning high borns."

"They are why I left Kings Landing the day I returned. Hayden warned me that there was word they would come for me." Rylee sat back down. "It of course was Cerseis doing. She's already tried to have me killed once."

"She must want all the thrones in Westeros!" Olenna let out a laugh.

"I don't think that's why she's doing it." Rylee sipped her drink.

The woman looked at her, "Because of her brother and yours friendship?"

"In certain words she told me to leave his side." She ran her finger across the rim of her goblet, "I refused politely but she got her way when she gave the Faith Militant back their power."

"It is for the best anyway, child." Olenna waved her off, "The Kingslayer was always going to be a temporary friend, he will always remain on his family's side no matter what crazy things they do. It is better to focus on growing your friendship with that strapping young man I saw you speaking with before you came back in here."

Rylee laughed at Olennas hinting expression. She looked out the open flap of her tent to see Conleth sparing with his brother and her smile faded slightly.

* * *

Jaime was with Cersei when he heard about what happened in Dorne, what happened to Aurélio. His first thought was of Rylee and if she knew that he was dead. His sister was angry about Ellaria Sand having taken control of Dorne, and he was too, but he was concerned that Rylee would take the news horribly since she had been more than an acquaintance with the woman.

As soon as he had the chance to leave he did. He worried it might be strange since he hadn't visited her since he dropped her off, he wondered what was going on between her and Conleth now and wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Despite all of the things that made him anxious to go he still knew as her friend that he had too.

He rode up to the camp becoming even more nervous. He rode to where her tent was and dismounted seeing her down in a gathering area sharpening her daggers. Jaime walked up to her but Lanya met her first with a scroll in her hands. It was as if time slowed as he watched as stood Rylee unrolling the parchment and her face dropped.

Her hands began to shake, her eyes threatening to water in front of everyone.

 _We have taken Dorne. Aurélio unfortunately stood by his Prince. We made it painless for him out of respect for you. –Ellaria Sand_

Rylee looked up to Lanya who asked her, "Sister, what is it?"

"Aurélio is dead." Her voice shook, "Spread the word. Have Raeyon and the others prepare a fire, tonight we celebrate and mourn him, all those that wish to come are welcome but it is not mandatory."

Tears fell down Lanyas cheeks, "Of course. Are you alright?"

"I-I am fine." Rylee sat back down at a loss for words as Jaime approached her slowly.

"Rylee." His voice was low as he knelt down next to her.

She forced a smile, "Jaime, nice to see you."

"Rylee." He placed a hand on her knee, "I tried to make it here so that you heard it from me and not them."

"Would it have changed the outcome?" She looked at him trying not to let the tears escape from her eyes. Conleth watched from a distance as Rylee stood and headed into her tent, Jaime behind her. He wondered if the two were closer than people thought.

Jaime grabbed her wrist pulling her into his arms, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." She didn't hug him back but instead tried to push away from him.

"Rylee, please let me be there for you." He could tell she needed to cry but she was fighting it.

She gave him a sad smile, "I appreciate it but you are still mourning your daughter."

"I did most of that already." He cupped her face, "You were there for me during her death, during Joffrey's death, and my fathers. Please let me return the favor."

"I should have made him come with me. I asked him too, so he could see the family again." She lightly wrapped her arms around him. The tears never fell from her eyes even though her grip tightened on him and he held her head into his chest, running his hand down her hair as she pushed her head into him, "Something deep inside of me told me that was the last time I would see him if he didn't come with me. I should have dragged him with me."

"It may have been a gut feeling but you couldn't have known what would happen." He spoke softly as he held her.

After a few minutes she had calmed her breathing, "We're having a funeral for him tonight if you wish to stay, since you knew him too."

"I would be honored to be there." He said before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for trying to be the one that told me." She gave him a sad smile then motioned for him to sit down at her table with her, "Has anything interesting happened since I've been away from Kings Landing?"

"Rylee, you don't have to get caught up right now." He was still concerned.

"Please, distract me. Wine and good company." She looked at him and he sighed.

"The faith militant are wreaking havoc in the royal family." Jaime answered as she poured him a glass of wine.

Rylee let out a small laugh along with a sniffle, "Yes they paid us a visit as well."

"They did?" Jaime looked at her confused.

"Yes. They are one of the main reasons I left Kings Landing as quick as I did." She looked up at him, "We in Elisia don't believe in the Seven and from what I've seen of my time in the rest of Westeros the life style we live in my Kingdom isn't seen as correct in the eyes of the truly devout."

"What happened when they came?" Jaime leaned forward.

"I asked them to leave politely while they were surrounded by my knights and family and they didn't so I asked a second time with Chadoirs talons too which that time they obliged." She tried to make a smile form on her face.

"Speaking of where is my little friend?" Jaime looked around the tent.

Rylee whistled and within a few seconds Chadoir had flown into the tent and landed on her shoulder. She looked at the bird and ran her finger under his chin before motioning to Jaime. The hawk excitedly jumped from her shoulder to Jaime's golden hand and began pecking its beak at the fake finger. Rylee was able to laugh slightly at this, "Seems he missed you too."

"I should have brought him some scraps." He ran his fingers over the animals head before looking back to her, "So what do you practice if not the New Gods? Is it the Old Gods?"

"I wouldn't say that I practice it but I do believe in the religion of Elisia." She offered him a drink before continuing, "We believe in The Three Gifts that our blood powers, The Bone, The Skin, and The Soul. These are the three things that make us complete, that give blood purpose and there for give us life. The Bone is the gift granted to us to make us strong. The Skin is the gift granted to us to be able to love. The Soul is the gift granted to us to make us know right from wrong. These Three Gifts were given to us by our blood so that we may think, fight, and love. There is a temple to each of these in our towns and villages. Expecting mothers often make pilgrimages every day to a different temple so that their child will be blessed with all three of the gifts, some favor one temple over the other depending on their life and the life they want for their child. These three aspects are within everyone, it is why to Elisians everyone in our kingdom is seen as equal."

"That is very interesting and I see why the Faith Militant came for you." Jaime smiled throughout his sentence.

"Yes I'm sure to them that men and women can both cook, fight, stich, smith, or even lead a temple is blasphemy." She took a sip of her wine.

"So why do you not practice it anymore?" He asked watching as Chadoir headed to his perch in her tent.

"There are no temples where I am at." She motioned to the camp, "And I would not make any. Everyone here has something different they believe in and everyone has a right to that, we believe what we believe and it is left at that."

Jaime was hesitant to ask but he did anyways, "Then how do you honor your dead here?"

"We burn them…and everything they owned." Rylee looked at her empty wine glass, "Tonight we have no body to burn though."

* * *

 **A/N: Dont for get to let me know what ya think!**


	16. Chapter 16

That night Jaime waited with a group of tribe members around an empty pyre that had been built. He could see Conleth on the other side of the pathway and noticed the man staring at him. As people arrived that knew Aurélio he noticed some of them placing small items on the pyre where a body would be. When Rylee arrived she was with her brother, Raeyon, and Layna. Raeyon placed a leather jacket on the wood and Layna placed a small bag down next to it. Hayden placed something small down, Jaime couldn't see what it was but it looked like a pin. Rylee who was last to place her things down laid down a necklace and bracelet. She took her Dornish spear from Raeyon and ran her thumb over the design at the bottom of the blade, "I should have burned this a long time ago."

Hayden put his hand on his sisters shoulder and she moved to place the spear on the center of the pyre. Layna approached her with a torch already lit and Rylee took it. She held the torch for a moment looking at all the items on the pyre, hearing quiet crying amongst the crowd. She placed her hand to the wood, "I'm sorry. I should have forced you to come home."

"To our father." She spoke louder so that everyone could hear her before putting the fire to the pyre. As the fire burned the rest of the crowd echoed her words. Backing away she felt her chin start to tremble and she looked to the ground forcing her eyes shut, her nails digging into her palms. Jaime wanted to go to her, comfort her like he knew she needed, like she had for him so many times.

Before he had a chance to move she was already making her way back out of the crowd, her knuckles white and shoulders shaking. Conleth moved to go after her but was stopped by Hayden grabbing his arm, "Let her go."

"No. I still know her best." Conleth looked back at him pulling his arm away, "I still know what she needs."

Hayden cursed under his breath as Jaime approached, "She wants to be alone doesn't she?"

"Yes." Her brother sighed.

"Should she be?" Jaime watched as Conleth caught up to her.

"Probably not." They both watched as the man grabbed her arm trying to stop her and she ripped it away from him trying to continue walking. He wrapped his arms around her waist trying to get her to stop moving away from him and she let out a sorrow filled yell and collapsed in his arms.

Conleth held onto her tight as she wailed carrying her to a place where the tribal members couldn't see her and pushed her head into his chest, rubbing the back of her hair as she took fistfuls of his shirt into her hands.

Jaime and Hayden eventually found them but stayed back seeing her sobbing. After a few moments she tried to steady her breathing, "I'm sorry."

"No I am. He was very important to you." Conleth spoke.

"No I'm sorry for crying like this." She backed away and wiped her eyes.

"Why? Are you not allowed to mourn?" His eyes were soft as he looked at her.

"I am a Queen and a leader, I must remain strong for the others. If they see Hayden or I break then what kind reaction would they have?" She took a deep breath.

He put his hand on the side of her face, "Then don't be upset in front of them. You have never been a Queen to me, just my Rylee, come to me when you need to cry, when you need anything. Give me a look and I will know. If you hold it all in you will shatter, trust me I know."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"I shattered after their war when I couldn't find you." He smiled at her, "I don't want to see that happen to you, so please, don't hold it in."

He placed a long kiss on her forehead and she wiped the last remaining tears on her face. They watched as she squared her shoulders and turned seeing her brother and Jaime standing down at the end of the row of tents. She tried to smile, "I should get back, make sure everyone else is alright."

The two men nodded to her as Conleth approached them. He turned to Hayden, "If she does not want feel it, you must force her to some times."

"She feels it in her own way." Jaime said watching her walk away.

"You've seen her upset?" Hayden turned to him with a confused face.

Jaime looked back to him, "I've seen her cry yes. Or well her definition of it."

* * *

Hayden entered Rylees tent and saw her sitting looking at a map of Westeros. He looked over her shoulder, "Are we leaving?"

"Yes." She answered, "It is no longer safe for us to send family members into Kings Landing for trade. Any who enter will be taken by the Faith Militant. Plus Cersei has gotten dangerous."

"Where will we go? Certainly not Dorne." Hayden sat across from her taking a glass of wine.

"North." She answered, "Home."

"Elisia?" He was surprised.

"Yes, with winter coming we need to make sure everyone can survive. Plus, it'll put us close to the North. I heard Sansa Stark escaped from the Boltons, Lanya heard a rumor that Jon Snow is dead, she may go to our borders instead." She explained.

"I'm sure Morna will be happy to go home." Hayden smiled slightly.

"I'm sure she will." Rylee looked at him with a grin, "Ever find it strange that a beautiful girl like that has yet to be married?"

"Yes, actually I was surprised to find that out when I arrived at the capital and met her again." He sipped his wine.

"No idea why that might be?" She watched her brother.

"None, I haven't wanted to insult her by asking though."

"It's more insulting if you don't ask her. I would suggest using the word beautiful to describe her when you do though." Rylee leaned back in her chair and Hayden looked at her with confusion, "By the Blood brother no wonder you haven't married yet, you are blind."

"What are you talking about."

"Morna's had feelings for you since we were children!" Rylee laughed at him, "Although she was to be my Lady, she was always bringing you things when we would play. She must have been elated when you returned."

"Are you serious?" He was shocked but still smiling.

"Always so good at perceiving things when they have nothing to do with you." She smiled over her wine glass.

He couldn't help but let out a laugh then looked to her, "And what of you? With Conleth back I'm sure it won't be long until you're married again."

"No, I won't." She looked away from him.

"He clearly still has feelings for you and you used to have them for him." Her brother was confused.

"That was before the arrangement was made with the Targaryen's."

"Just because an arrangement was made doesn't mean your feelings for him left."

She sighed, "I had to try though, which means I had to stop caring for him so I might have a chance at having loved the Targaryen boy."

"So then have the feelings not returned?" Hayden asked.

"No."

"But Rylee…"

"He reminds me of father." Her voice was soft, "The things he says, the way he moves, I know that it's not his fault he was trained by our father, but everything Conleth does all I see is his ghost. It's because he never received any of the military training like the others, they all have their own styles now, even Alastar has reworked our fathers ways but not Conleth. Even the way's he tried to comfort me, how he held me, it felt like it was Father holding me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of it that way." Hayden lowered his eyes, "I won't mention it again."

"Thank you." She leaned back towards the map, "Now help me come up with the best way to get us back to Elisia."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have indulged myself for to long."

* * *

Jaime was riding out of Kings Landing to prepare his men to ride on Riverrun and he saw the skeleton remains of the Tribe, the rest in a caravan heading away from the city. He kicked his horse into a gallop signaling to the few men he had to continue moving to their destination. When he made it to the front of the train he found Rylee, Chadoir on her shoulder, with her brother and knight, as well as Conleth. He slowed his horse to their pace, "You're leaving?"

"Yes." She responded, "The Faith and the Crown have joined, it is no longer safe to keep my people so close."

"Where are you heading?" He asked.

"Elisia." Hayden answered, "You're welcome to join us, Caisle is much better than Kings Landing."

"I can't I'm being sent to Riverrun." Jaime was annoyed, but smiled at this thought, "Our paths may cross many times on the journey, perhaps it would be safest if we accompanied and guarded you that far."

"We do not need guarding." Conleth looked at him, he did not like this man or his familiarity with his Queen.

"No, but with winter on the way people will be more desperate and perhaps if they see Lannister banners they may think twice about attacking us." Rylee answered, "We accept your company until Riverrun."

"Will there be good wine as well?" Jaime smirked at her and she smirked back.

"Only if you're lucky."

"Then I guess there will be no wine." He still wore a smile, "It appears all of my luck is slowly fading."

"What are you talking about? You have the protection of the Elisian Queen at the moment, nothing is luckier than that."

"No, I guess it isn't." He tried to hide the lingering smile on his face as his horse fell into step with the others.

* * *

Their journey was on pause at Riverrun, Hayden had agreed it was a good place to rest as it was just over half way to Elisia. Despite not knowing how long Jaime and his men would be there, they would stay just a week, having camped close to the Lannister banners but not enough to be near their men. Rylee was in her tent planning out the rest of the Journey when Lanya came into her tent, "Sister, there is a message for you."

"What is it?" Rylee stood.

"It's from Castle Black."

 _I was told to tell you if we needed assistance. My sister Sansa says you can be trusted. We are going to retake Winterfell. Are you with us? -Jon Snow_

"I guess the rumors were wrong about his death." Rylee couldn't help but smile, "Send word we will be there as soon as we can. Also send a message to Caisle, we will need one thousand soldiers ready to leave once we reach the Elisian border. Have Hayden spread the word that those in the family that wish to stay in Elisia may do so but those who wish to defend the Starks and their home may join us on the journey. We now leave Riverrun in three days."

"Yes of course." Lanya smiled at her, pride in her eyes.

Rylee finished her plans and laid down to rest for the night. It was their first night where they were in proper formation, she could actually get a decent rest unlike when they were on the move.

She awoke with a weight on her chest and a knife to her throat. As her eyes flew open she saw a man wearing Lannister armor on top of her and he covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. She kicked him in his balls and he tried to keep from letting out a wail of pain as she bit his hand, her hand grabbing on to the blade and pommel trying to get it away from her neck. As she felt the blade going through her hand she forced out a whistle. She kept kneeing him while she waited and after a few moments Chadoir came flying into the tent and began clawing and pecking at the man on top of her.

Conleth had been on watch when he heard Rylee whistle for her hawk and took off running towards her tent. Once inside he saw her roll the man off her bed and he ran over sticking his blade through the man's skull as she pierced him in the chest with his own blade. He looked at Rylee, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just a cut." She put pressure on her hand.

"You're neck too." He ripped a piece of his shirt to place against the wound on her neck.

"Is it deep?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it." She took the fabric and wrapped her hand with it trying to contain the blood flow. He nodded and looked down at the man and noticed a piece of parchment in his sleeve. He pulled it out then read it before dropping it, running from the tent.

Rylee picked up the note and read it.

 _Kill the Elisian Queen. Have your fun, but make sure she dies._

Next to it was the Lannister sigil. She realized where Conleth had gone, "Jaime."

* * *

Jaime was laying in his bed when he heard the flap of his tent fly open and was shocked to see Conleth, who grabbed him by the throat pulling him from his bed, putting his blade to it, "You bastard! Trying to have her killed! I knew there was something about you I didn't like."

"What are you on about?" Jaime was quickly waking up but very confused.

"Conleth, stop it!" Rylee came into the tent and yelled.

"He tried to have you killed!" The man looked back at her, his sword still to Jaimes throat.

Jaime noticed the blood flowing from her hand and the shallow cut on her neck. He didn't care about the sword against him, "Someone tried to kill you again?"

"You did you bastard! Don't play stupid!" Conleth pushed the metal closer to his skin.

"Conleth! I said stop it!" Her voice was stern, "Let him go."

"He tried to have you killed!" The man couldn't believe this.

"You're to rash. He writing hand is now made out of gold. His penmanship is that of a child just learning how to write. These" She held up the parchment, "were not his orders."

"Then who's?" Conleth still didn't move.

"It was his sister. It was Cersei Lannister who has been trying to kill me." She explained moving closer to the two men and put her hand on the hilt of the sword, "Now lower your blade before you make this situation even worse."

"She is his sister! We should kill him to make a point." The man didn't lower the weapon. Jaime was still in shock realizing his sister had been the one trying to kill her.

Rylee tried not to get to angry at her subordinate, "He clearly knew nothing of this plot, just look at him. How would you feel if someone tried to get at you through your brother? This is not our way."

"So what? You're just going to let them get away with it? That soldier could have killed you…or worse." Conleth looked her dead in the eye.

"Lower the sword and wait for me outside." Rylee looked at him with fire in her eyes, "As your Queen I demand it."

"Ry-"

"Now."

Conleth removed the sword and bowed his head leaving the tent. Within seconds Jaime was looking at her neck and hand inspecting the wounds, "Cersei ordered this?"

She handed him the parchment and let him see it for himself. It was written in his sisters hand. Watching as his eyes grew angry at the paper she took her hand from his to put pressure back on the wound, "Unfortunately, Conleth is right. He attacked me while I was sleeping. It could have been much worse than it is. I cannot let it go any further."

"What do you mean?" Jaime looked at her.

"Cersei Lannister has three times attempted regicide and that cannot go unpunished. She had declared war on the Elisian Kingdom and we shall respond as such. We do not wish to harm any of those in the Seven Kingdoms but will cut down any that she throws at us in an attempt to save her own life. We have no quarrels with you or anyone else. Just her and those that have been involved in these plots. As a sign of that I ask you let us leave this camp unharmed as well as allow us to leave peacefully tomorrow. If you do not agree to this, then my land will have no choice but to cut down everyone and everything on it's path for vengeance in Kings Landing. Do you agree?"

"Rylee…" Jaime didn't know how to respond.

"Do you agree?" Her voice stayed strong, her eyes not wavering in any way.

He sighed, he didn't want it to end up like this, but his sister had forced Rylees hand, "Yes, we will not attack the tribe. I will send word to Cersei that you have declared war on us."

"Her." Rylee clarified.

"Right." He responded, sad that it had come to this.

Rylee turned to leave and stopped before the tent flap and turned to face him, "I pray we do not meet on the battlefield over this."

"Me too." Jaime couldn't look at her, rage boiling inside of him from every part of the situation. Once she was gone he slammed his fist down on a table, knocking over a pitcher of wine.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooohhhh It's getting fun now! Let me know what you guys think! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

She felt bad for the Tribe as they made it to the Elisian border, they had had to push hard in order to make it there, but Rylee wanted to insure their protection once Cersei had received Jaimes raven. He had held true to their word, no one attacked them the entire journey. As the Tribe was settling in inside the borders of her country the knights she had asked for to go up to fight in the North arrived. She was packing up her horse to leave again when she saw Conleth doing the same thing and approached him, "You aren't going with us."

"Yes I am." He looked down at her.

"You aren't a knight or a soldier, therefore you aren't going." She responded.

"You said any tribe member that wanted-"

"You aren't a tribe member either." She took the horses reigns from him, "You are a citizen of Elisia, that's it."

"Are you seriously mad at me for trying to kill that bitches brother?" His voice grew deep with anger.

"He had nothing to do with it and because of that you forced my hand into a war." Her eyes were knives boring into him, "We were almost out, once that man had been killed we could have left with no further incidents. It's why we left the borders of Kings Landing in the first place. But you had to rush out of the tent and make it not only public, but personal. Now we will more than likely fight a war with the Lannisters and all their people because Cersei will not give herself up for due punishment and she would give anything to add my crown to her collection. She has wanted my head on a spike since the moment Jaime brought me into the Red Keep. With winter coming this war will kill many more than ever needed to die because of you."

"She is not the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, her son is the only one that can wage war against us." Conleth tried to remain strong through her chastising.

"You know nothing of politics or that family." She answered leading his horse away from him.

"You love him, don't you? Jaime Lannister?" Conleth called after her.

"I love my people, both Elisian and Tribal." She responded not looking back at him, "The decisions I made were for them. You should learn each and every one of their names before they go off to fight, for if they die, I expect you to bury their corpses."

* * *

They rode hard for Winterfell, day and night. Only resting for the horses, food, and sleep. Hayden joined his sister at the campfire, handing her a cup of ale. She took it from him, "You could have stayed you know. With Morna."

"Yes, but then it would have been the two of us worrying immensely over our Queen. Instead I am relieved that I am with you and she is relieved that you are with me." Hayden laughed at her, "How is your hand?"

"Well enough to hold a blade." She flexed her hand.

"Good. Then I worry even less about you." He smirked as she drank, "Will we make it in time?"

"If they got our message and decide to wait. Plus, we are ahead of schedule since we made it to Elisia sooner."

"What happened?" He leaned towards her.

"Cersei tried to have me killed and Conleth attacked Jaime." She answered.

"Is that why he did not come with us?" Alastar sat down with them and Hayden poured the knight a glass as well.

"Partly. He is reckless, even more so than when we were children, but he needs to learn what it's like to have to take care of others. Be a part of something bigger. That is why I left him behind. He will not learn while his eyes linger on me." Rylee told him, "That and he is the reason we will more than likely be going to war with the Lannisters."

"What?" Both men said almost at the same time.

"Yes, when he attacked Jaime Lannister he left me no choice but to act. I charged Cersei Lannister with three attempts of Regicide and said that we declare war on her. She will bring the whole of the Lannister armies down with her due to her stubbornness and pride." She sighed.

"Three times?" Alastar asked, "You mean the Faith Militant was her as well?"

"Of course it was, she knows people of the Faith of the Seven do not approve of our ways. That love is love, no matter gender or status."

"Yes, the most devout see our Kingdom as one of heathens and barbarians." Hayden expanded.

"Unfortunately, they will continue to see us that way if Cersei does act on the declaration." Rylee sighed, hoping the woman wouldn't and she could instead just kill the bitch quietly without the death of thousands.

"Well to be fair, most people hate her, they might revere us as heroes once she dies. Then there could once again be a beautiful peace between Elisia and the Seven Kingdoms." Hayden gave her a small grin.

Rylee couldn't help but laugh at her brother. She waved him off and turned to Alastar, "Have your men been given the proper marching orders for tomorrow?"

"Yes. But since we are getting closer to our destination, we may want to discuss how we plan to pass Winterfell without the Bolton's seeing us." He advised.

"I see you are attempting to gain the position of my top General, Ser Alastar." Rylee gave her friend a smirk.

"I just want to see that you win all the battles to come." He replied taking a sip of his ale innocently.

* * *

"The battles already begun!" A knight yelled from the front line and Rylee, Alastar, and Hayden kicked their horses to view the scene. The Bolton's had surrounded them. It was pure brutality.

Rylee let out a low whistle and the same one echoed through the calvary.

A higher pitched whistle came from Alastar as all the horses began thundering down towards the battle.

Jon heard a horn in the distance coming from the east, but also the sound of thunderous hooves from the west as well as what sounded like a flock of birds calling to one another. He looked and saw a wall of horses coming to them on either side. Ramsay's face fell at the sight of blood red armor and he watched as the warriors took the reigns of their horses and stuck them between their teeth, drawing swords with both hands, a woman at their helm. On the other side came Knights of the Veil.

The two charges mixed destroyed the Boltons line, Rylee slicing and killing men, her horse rearing stomping them to death. Blood splatter and guts on her armor camouflaged by it's color. With the army all but defeated she looked up from the fight to see three men following one on a horse, she looked to her men and Alastar gave her a nod. There were there to insure the survival of Jon Snow and Sansa Stark. She yelled for her brother and the two took off towards Winterfell.

Once they reached the gates they jumped off their horses and ran inside joining the Wildlings in their final assault. She pulled her sword out of a soldier and came around the corner to see Jon Snow beating Ramsay Bolton to a pulp, only stopping once he caught sight of his sister. Jon stood and looked around. Sansa looked away from her forced husband and looked to Rylee, blood splatter on her face. The two women nodded at each other. Jon then looked to her as well and the Queen nodded to him despite his look of confusion, "I believe it's time to replace the banners, don't you?"

The man nodded at her and gave the orders for that as well as taking Ramsay to a cell before turning back to her, "And who are you?"

"She is the Queen of Elisia, Rylee Talon." Sansa answered, "I told you we should have waited for her."

"It was extreme circumstances, I'm sure." Rylee looked between the two of them, "I'm just glad we made it in time to give what little assistance we did."

"You're the Queen of Elisia?" Jon asked looking at the woman, she couldn't be taller than Catelyn had been, she was small but must be lean the way she performed in battle. She was not at all what he had expected from the stories he had heard of her, he had expected something more like Brienne.

"Yes, I don't much look like royalty wearing armor and blood, although it seems the people of Westeros should be used to that on their monarchs by now." She smirked at him.

"That's not what I- I meant no disrespect ma'am." He backpedaled.

"No need Lord Snow. Your father made the same remark when he first met me." She gave him a warm smile, "I can see a lot of him in you. I've seen him in all his children. Which speaking of, it is a pleasure to see you again Lady Sansa. My deepest apologies for not trying to get you out of Kings Landing. I thought you would be safer where I could keep an eye on you. I was clearly mistaken."

Sansa was shocked by the Queen bowing her head to her. Rylee then looked to them both as the men around them began moving the dead, "I should go and take care of my army. Lord Snow, do what you need to do, I would like to speak with you at some point."

"Of course, Your Grace."

"Majesty." Rylee smiled walking past him, "Elisians use Majesty."

"My apologies Your Majesty." He corrected himself.

"Don't worry about it." She patted him on the back, leaving Winterfell.

* * *

She stood on the battlements looking out over the lands of the North. No longer wearing her armor but instead leather top and pants appropriate for the climate. Hearing footsteps beside her Rylee turned to see Jon approaching her, "Enjoying the view?"

"It's just like I remember, only whiter now." She looked back out over the expansive snow.

"You've been here before?" He asked her.

"Yes, I stayed here during Roberts Rebellion. This isn't the first time we've met in fact." She looked over at him a smirk on her face, "You were so small. Never would have guessed back then that you'd be taller than me now. But here we stand."

"What was it like? Back then?" He asked.

"Scarce. It was the middle of a war, only the necessary were here. I was able to get training though with the boys who were to young to fight. Never saw the inside much when your father wasn't here. Catelyn wasn't very fond of me."

"Me either." Jon let out a laugh.

Rylee laughed as well, "It seems she could be a jealous woman. We're you made to sleep in the barn as well?"

"Some nights." He smirked then looked at her, "You said you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes. Is the wall secure?" She asked him.

He hesitated, "It hasn't fallen, but it's not guarded well."

"The Free folk are through, what is there left to guard from?" She wondered.

"Have you ever heard of White Walkers?"

"Of course, everyone has."

"They're real." He told her, "I've seen them, I've fought them."

"Did you defeat them?" She watched him closely.

"No. There were to many. And everyone who dies becomes another wight. It's an army." Jon felt comfortable telling her this as a Queen, hoping she would believe him.

She nodded, "Are they heading south?"

"Yes."

"Well then," She looked back out over the lands, "It seems now that when one war ends, another begins."

"So, you're with us?" Jon was shocked.

"Of course. This is an enemy that would destroy my people and all of Westeros." Her shoulders squared.

"I think that's the easiest anyone's ever been convinced of that." He almost laughed again.

"If anyone else had told me I'd have rolled my eyes. But you are your father's son. Ned was an honest man. You are too." She replied, then turned walking away, "I will send the bulk of my soldiers back to Elisia to begin preparing. I will keep a large garrison on the border near the North should anything happen. At your request I can also have soldiers sent to the wall to help defend it, they will not take the Black, just be extra hands to fight. If you are alright with it, I would like to stay for the time being to learn as much as I can about this enemy."

"It would be an honor to have you Your Majesty." He responded. The thought for a moment then called after her, "Your Majesty?"

"Yes?" She turned.

"You aided my brother in the War of the Five Kings. Were you an advisor?" Jon asked.

"No. Kings and Queens do not advise each other. They only discuss. However, if he ever asked my opinion on a matter, I gave it to him. You and anyone in your family have that same ability." She answered before leaving again.

* * *

His last son was dead, his sister now wearing a crown on her head, and they were boxed in on all sides. Jaime stared at the map on the ground as Cersei walked, "Enemies to the east. Enemies to the south, Ellaria Sand and her brood of bitches. Enemies to the West, Olenna the old cunt, another traitor. Enemies to the North, Ned Starks bastard has been named King in the North and that murdering whore Sansa Stark stands beside him. Enemies everywhere we're surrounded by traitors."

"You forgot the Elisians." Jaime added.

"Ah yes, the Blood Queen, your little friend who has declared war on us." Cersei couldn't help but smirk.

"Just on you actually, for trying to have her killed multiple times." He corrected, "What were you thinking?"

"That I wanted that half-dressed bitch out of my kingdom, she helped Ellaria Sand kill my daughter, the two of them such good friends. And she was clawing her talons into you as well. I want her dead." Cersei looked at him, "The Elisians will do no harm."

"Rylee had nothing to do with Myrcellas death, I've told you that a thousand times that she and the Sands have nothing to do with each other. They killed her father by marriage." Jaime looked at her, Cersei clearly not happy about him still being so informal about the other Queen that wanted her dead. He continued, "Even if we were just facing them, we would lose. But despite that the Talons have had long standing alliances with the Tyrells and the Starks, longer than they have had with our family. And now that they are all against us we will not win. Especially if they band together. Add the dragon queen into the mix and we are sure to lose." He tried to explain to his sister.

"You are the commander of the army now, it's your job to insure we don't lose. How do we win?" She asked. He explained to her that the Tyrells hold all the food and livestock and that they will fight with the Targaryen forces if they think they will win, because no one wants to lose.

"The Lannister forces need allies, where are our allies now?" Jaime asked, "You saw what happened to Walder Frey and his family."

"I heard. How could we ever trust a man like that?"

"We couldn't. He was a useless old coward, but the Freys supported us. And who ever killed them is no friend of ours."

"Perhaps it was the Elisian? She hated them as much as she hates the Lannisters. He killed her wolf friends and tried to kill her as well." Cersei looked at him.

Jaime knew that Rylee didn't hate all Lannisters and he shook his head, "She said all she wanted was you and any one else involved in the plots against her. Plus, if it was her that killed the Freys she would have sacked the Twins, not done…whatever was done. She said she would not harm anyone else in the Seven Kingdoms unless they were sent towards them on a field of battle."

"And you trust her?" She almost laughed.

"Yes, she is loyal and honorable. She would not go against her word unless the terms of the agreement were broken on the other side first which they were not."

"What other side of the agreement?" She turned to look at him.

"That I let her and her people leave unharmed." He told her.

"You let her leave? She declared war on us, said she would have my head, and you let her leave?"

"Yes, because if I didn't they would have torn us to shreds and we would not have retaken Riverrun." He explained, leaving out the fact that he did not wish to kill his friend or whatever their relationship may be now. "I have faced her people on the battlefield before and they would have destroyed the forces that I had. It was the smarter choice to let them leave without issue."

"Smarter choice." She muttered into her wine glass with a laugh.

"I told you them alone is a force to be reckoned with added with everyone else coming for our throats we need allies. Better, stronger allies. We cannot win without them." He told his sister again. He didn't want to fight the Tribe ever again, not with Rylee at the helm, but he knew that the Elisians would be even stronger just from the little he'd seen of their knights abilities while they were training.

* * *

 **A/N: Be sure to let me know what you think! We're into season 7 now! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Rylee answered the knock on her guest room door in Winterfell to see Jon Snow, "Please come in Your Grace."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He replied walking into the room, "You said you gave your opinion to my brother when he asked for it."

"I did."

"May I ask your opinion of the Targaryen's? From what I understand your family knew them very well, you were to marry one of them." He asked.

"Yes, but that does not mean I knew them well. I only met Rhaegar once when I was eight." She sat down at a table offering him a seat, "Our families were equals. We were the only Kingdom they could not conquer on a battlefield and instead of having a bloody history of us battling we decided peace was the better option."

"Do you think I'm walking into a trap?" He looked at her.

"Based on what I've heard of her, no. I don't think she will try to kill you. Tyrion is a good man, he wouldn't let her." She answered, "Don't misunderstand me though, I think she will not let you leave unless you bend the knee to her and side with her on her invasion. She did not come here to rule Kings Landing, she came to rule the Seven Kingdoms."

"But I must go." He leaned forward, "We need the dragonglass."

"Then make her give it to you. And we need more than the dragonglass, we need her forces as well." She looked at him, "You are a king, she is a queen, she will make you listen, you must make her listen as well. Tell her who all you already have at your side. The people you have already rallied for this battle."

"Will you go with me? As a way to show her that?" He sounded nervous and wore a smile that matched it.

"I'm afraid I cannot afford to be stuck on an island away from my people for who knows how long. I have also had my presence requested in Highgarden and must leave tomorrow."

"Highgarden? That's Lady Tyrell? Why did she ask for you?"

"I don't know, she said we needed to talk." Rylee shrugged, "When an ally calls for me, I go."

He couldn't help but smile, "I know. I never properly thanked you for coming to our aide in the fight for Winterfell."

"No need. The Starks have been our allies since the very beginning, even long before Aegon came." She bowed her head to him, "The Starks and the Talons have always come to each other's aide when called upon."

"It's good to know there are people as loyal as you out there." He couldn't help but laugh, slightly relieved.

"There are, you are one of them." She picked up her drink, "Now if you are still worried about the Dragon Queen I could write you a letter of recommendation stating that she not cut off your head if you would like. While our life style is not well loved by most people, our judgement cannot be doubted."

"I hope that won't be necessary." He still smiled.

"I don't think it will, but you can never be to safe." She smirked at him.

"Your Majesty if you don't mind my asking, you speak about the Talon and Stark relationship as if it has always been. Was your family also of the first men?" Jon asked.

She shook her head, "No, we were not."

"Then who do you descend from? The Andals? Or the Rhoynar?" He wondered.

"None of them." She smirked and saw the confusion on her face, "We are not from the east."

"But how is that possible? Everyone came from the east except for the Children and the Giants." He was very confused as she smirked over her wine, "You can't come from them so you have to be from the east."

"There is another direction." She laughed, "There is more to the world than what is known. But perhaps you should remain concerned with your meeting with Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen."

* * *

She and the few people with her looked down at the Lannisters carrying corpses out of Highgarden. Rylee looked to Hayden, "Stay here with the others, send Chadoir with a message to the garrison on the southern border. Have them mobilize south. Raeyon, Alastar with me."

Riding down to the side of the castle she made her way to the secret entrance and dismounted taking the passages all the way up to where she knew Olenna would be. The three of them avoided Lannister guards the small amount of time they were out in the open and when she walked in the door Rylee saw Jaime standing looking down at Olenna who had a smirk on her face. The woman noticed her first, "My dear girl, I thought you weren't going to make it."

She held out her hand and Rylee rushed to her side, kneeling beside her, "Why didn't you call for us? Why just ask me to come and talk and not ask for my army?"

"Because I did not know until a today they were even coming." Olenna patted her hand.

Rylee noticed the empty glass and small empty bottle, "No."

"Tell your mother she was always my favorite. I never had another girl as competent as her." The older woman smiled. Jaime watched on unsure what to do since Alastar and Raeyon were guarding the door. He had known Rylee and Olenna were close, that's why he convinced Cersei to make the death painless.

"I will." A tear began forming in Rylee's eye and Olenna shook her head.

"Do not be sad for me child. Tears should not be on the face of a Queen. My time was running out anyways." She cupped the girl's cheek, "You have grown up so much. When you and your brother came to me after your mother sent you away I wasn't sure how you were going to end up. You had been a fierce child, then when I saw you again tossed away with no one to care for you but your brother I feared you would never become the Queen your father wanted you to be. But look at you, so strong and more a Talon than I have seen from anyone. Your father would be so proud of you."

"Thank you Olenna." Her voice grew strong again, her eyes hardened.

"There's my Talon Queen. You should leave before they box you in. I suspect you still remember the way?" Olenna smiled at her.

"I took the path so many times I could never forget."

"Good. Head towards your home. You will find what you came here to learn about."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Olenna shook her head, "No, that is not how I wish you to remember me. I should also like to be alone as I die."

"Of course. I…I will miss you." Rylee stood and bowed her head to her friend. She turned to leave and Jaime noticed she didn't even look at him as she went.

"Rylee." He called out to her trying to follow her out the door but Alastar had a sword to his throat stopping him.

She looked back her eyes not even connecting with Jaimes, "Leave him."

Alastar removed the sword and followed her. Jaime figured he hadn't seen her in a while and that's why her eyes appeared redder than he remembered. He thought about going after them for a moment, taking them prisoner, just to be near her again. Instead he just wanted to speak to her, if just for a moment. Allow himself that pleasure. When he turned the corner to look for them they were gone, nowhere in the long hallway. She had left, again.

* * *

Rylee had met with her garrison in the Westerlands and met no resistance on either end. Her brother sat next to her as they prepared to move out, towards where the Lannister armies were. He looked at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"They will let us pass or they will fight us. Either way the hunt for Cerseis head ends soon." She remarked keeping her vision forward. A screech from behind them made them turn. A shadow from overhead in the shape of a dragon came at them and her eyes grew wide at the size of it. When it landed in front of her she was not as startled as she thought she might be looking at the beast. A woman with silver hair crawled down from its back and walked up to her. "Daenerys Targaryen, I presume."

"Would you be Rylee Talon of Elisia?" The girl walked up to her.

Rylee dismounted her horse as her brother spoke, "Queen Rylee Talon."

"My apologies Your Majesty. It is Majesty, yes?" Dany asked.

"Yes. To what do I owe the honor of The Dragon Queen and one of her dragons?"

"Jon Snow and my hand Tyrion Lannister speak quite highly of you. Flying over I saw your troops. I was wondering if you would like to form an alliance." The girl smirked.

"I was actually on my way to Kings Landing to exact revenge for the death of my friend Olenna Tyrell as well as some attempts on my life, perhaps we can talk later." Rylee moved to mount her horse again.

"I am also on my way to exact revenge for Olenna Tyrell as well as the Sands and Greyjoys. Perhaps we could work together then speak of our alliance after the battle is won." Dany proposed.

Rylee thought for a moment, "Alright. I'll fight with you, a temporary alliance. On one condition."

"What might that be?" She asked.

"Jaime Lannister. No one kills him. He's mine." The Blood Queen looked straight in the eyes of Daenerys who raised an eyebrow with a smile, knowing the name of course.

"Very well, what does he look like, so I may tell my riders not to harm him?"

* * *

Jaimes heart stopped when he saw the Dothraki horde coming at them. It sank when he saw the soldiers in armor that appeared as if it was already dripping blood charging on horses already having the reins of their horses in their mouths, wielding swords in both hands. When he heard the dragon and saw it coming over the horizon he stopped breathing. The Blood Queen and the Dragon Queen were both very angry, and they were working together.

He had never seen the Elisians or the Dothraki fight before and he wasn't sure which was more terrifying or deadly. As he fought Jaime wondered if Rylee was there, she had to be, she would never send her people off to battle without her. As he looked around at the destruction that was happening he couldn't see her amongst the fighting.

She spotted him atop a white horse. He looked devastated at what was going on around him. Rylee wasn't happy either, not with all the food stores having been destroyed. She took the reins from her teeth and put one of her swords away. The dragon had landed and she knew the battle was almost over, she headed towards Jaime only to see him grab a spear and begin charging at the beast. "Fucking Idiot!"

Stopping her horse, she had no choice but to watch, knowing too well not to get to close to the beast when injured. Her heart began to beat fast as the animal covered its mother and opened its mouth towards the man. In the second before the fire reached him Jaime was hit off his horse by someone else into the water and her stomach unclenched. Seeing where the water went she kicked her horse forward and made off down the banks towards where she guessed, hoped they would come out.

* * *

Jaime was taking catching his breath as Bronn walked away from him, presumably to find them horses, when he heard her voice, "You're a fucking fool you know that?"

He turned seeing Rylee dismounting her horse and she continued, "I made a deal with her that you were mine. No one was going to kill you and you just had to do something as stupid as charge at a fucking dragon."

"No deal for me?" Bronn yelled back at her.

"Didn't know you were here." She looked at him then smirked, "Plus you made it out alright."

"So, did he." He pointed out.

"Because you literally pulled his ass from the fire." Rylee turned back and walked up to Jaime reaching a hand out to him, "At least this time you aren't covered in shit."

"Why are you here? Going to take me prisoner? Kill me? Is that why no one was to touch me?" He asked taking her hand and getting up.

"No. I wanted to make sure you were alive." She responded, "I told you I would never wish death on you."

The sound of another horse came through the trees. Alastar came up and spoke, "Your Majesty, the Dragon Queen wants to speak with you."

"Alright I'll be there in a moment." She replied then noticed her knight's eyes linger on Jaime, "He's got one fucking hand and so little common sense he just charged a dragon, he won't do anything to me. It's fine, go and inform her I'll be there soon. Leave these two out of the conversation though."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He said then rode off back from where he came.

"You aren't going to tell her you met with me?" Jaime asked.

"I don't answer to her." She told him.

"But you are allied with her."

"Only for this. It's why she wants to speak with me. To keep my alliance." Rylee explained.

He couldn't help but ask, "And will you? Stay allied with her?"

"Depends on what she says. The Talons and Targaryen's had a decent enough relationship before. I just need to know how much of her father is in her." She felt it was safe to tell him this, she had missed him.

Bronn kept his distance, letting the two talk while he figured out how to get them back to Kings Landing. Jaime took a step closer to her, "Ry- Your Majesty, was the only reason you came to see if we were alive?"

"No. I wanted to make you an offer, safe-haven in Elisia during the war. I know you will not take it because of your sister but I felt I had to offer it after what you just saw." She looked away from him, "Elisia is not a part of this war between the Targaryen's and the Lannister's so our kingdom is safe from it and you will be too. Bronn you have this offer as well, you can only fuck one girl for the rest of your life though if she's Elisian."

"After what I just saw, that might be the better option." The man joked.

She turned back to Jaime, "I do not want to see or hear of your death from this war."

"Rylee." He almost whispered.

"I'm sorry." She put a hand on his cheek, "I was saddened to hear of the death of Tommen, he was a good, sweet child."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she hugged him back, the feeling different than normal, them both wearing armor. Jaime held her close, feeling her hand run over the back of his head like always, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Her voice low, "I wish things were different, that we could go back to before Cersei tried to kill me."

"Which time?" He asked and she let out a slight laugh, "I didn't know. If I had-"

"What you would have stopped her?" She couldn't help but smile, "That would have just made her try harder. She hated me around you."

He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes, at her pale skin, her long hair pulled away from her face, and when he stared at her he remembered just how different she was from his sister. He wanted to kiss her, but she pulled away from him as if she sensed it, "I should go. My soldiers and Daenerys will begin to wonder what has me gone for so long."

"Stay safe." He said as he watched her return to her horse.

"You as well." She looked back at him one last time before heading back to the battlefield.

Bronn walked up to him, "You know I would think seriously about her offer. Safety plus a woman like that versus what you have now. I'd say there isn't much of a contest."

Jaime rolled his eyes at the man, "Let's go."

* * *

"About our alliance-" Dany started.

"It ended when the battle ended." Rylee told her.

"I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." She tried not to sound annoyed.

"And we are not a part of the Seven Kingdoms. If it were called the Eight Kingdoms then yes, we would qualify, but it isn't. This is a war between you and the Seven Kingdoms, or well what's left of them now. We fight with who we are allied with." She explained.

Dany forced a smile, "Forgive me if I'm wrong but I do recall the Talons and the Targaryens have a very long peaceful history together. I would like for that to continue."

"And I would like the people of Westeros to be able to eat during this long winter, but you just burned most of the food for five regions." The Blood Queen told her, "I don't see how that is a good first impression. In fact, your execution styles remind me much of what I heard about your father."

"You never saw my father do that."

"You're right, because I never made it to Kings Landing and our allies the Targaryens never came to search for my father and I despite the fact I was to marry one of the princes. Not exactly the way alliances work." She was unimpressed, unbothered, but Dany just grew more annoyed.

"I just helped you get your revenge for the death of Lady Tyrell."

"I would have gotten that with or without you. Plus, that is not my idea of revenge. I just want Cersei Lannister to pay for her crimes against me and my allies. If I had known you were going to burn them alive and conquer them like _that_ I would never have joined you." Rylee took a relaxed step forward despite the Dothraki guards around the other Queen, "You said you were getting revenge as well, but my grief and anger caused me to misread the type of revenge you truly meant. It wasn't for your allies who have been killed. It was revenge for the losses you've faced in battle, for the fact that you started losing. That's not something someone with three dragons is used to is it?"

"You know nothing of me."

"And you know nothing of me. Or clearly my people, our customs, and our culture. Even of Westeros. You think you can come to these shores and force people to submit to you? At best you are making them fear you, which is not how you gain a peoples loyalty and trust. When winter sets in and people start starving because you burned their food, the Dothraki hordes are roaming about killing the animals they usually hunt, your dragons burning where ever they feel, they will not curse Cersei Lannister. They will curse Daenerys Targaryen unless you make it better, find a way to save them, a way to keep those things from happening." Rylee turned away from her, "The Targaryen's broke faith with the Talons before Roberts Rebellion, and while I do not hold you accountable to that, you must work to prove yourself to regain our trust and allegiance back. Until then I only support King Jon and his people in the Great War."

Rylee began to walk away, her soldiers with her and Tyrion called out to her, "Your Majesty, please."

"Lord Tyrion, it was good to see you again." She turned to him, "Perhaps next time we meet it will not be over the ashes of the dead, or of those that will soon be dead from starvation."

Rylee continued to walk away and as she left Dany looked down to Tyrion. "She is not what you said she was."

"She is, her concern is still for her people, she is still a strong ruler, and she is still a wise Queen. Power does not impress Elisians, they have power, they are powerful. Not a single one died in the battle." He looked up to her, "Rylee Talon would be a great ally in this war if you can gain her trust and prove to her that you are someone worthy of the throne, not just because you were born a Targaryen or have the power to take it. That is how the Talons are raised and rule."

* * *

 **A/N: It was fun writing the meeting of two Queens. Let me know what you guys thought of it :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Rylee sat in her tent in the tribe, not wanting to make the full journey to Caisle just yet in case she was needed again soon. She had decided to stop her march towards Kings Landing for the moment fearing she may once again make a rash decision. Lanya came in and saw her leader staring at provisions and other reports though her eyes did not seem as if she was reading them, "There was a raven for you. It is from the King in the North Jon Snow."

"Well what does it say?" She asked leaning back in her chair.

"That they are going to ask for a temporary peace with Cersei and he requests that you join them stating that you will suspend your campaign against her as well until the threat in the North is dealt with." Lanya handed her the parchment. Rylee began to read it as she continued, "They are planning on doing so by bringing one of the dead to the meeting. To have proof they are real."

Once she was done reading the letter Rylee was up and out of her tent, Lanya close behind her. She knew the woman was behind her, "Have someone ready the fastest horse and bring it to me."

"Yes of course sister." Layna split from her as Rylee continued on.

Not letting the snow falling or the small mounds it was building on the ground distract her with thoughts of needing to prepare, she approached Conleth who sat sharpening his sword, "Conleth, are you ready?"

"Ready for what Your Majesty?" He stood.

"Ready to serve me. Prove yourself to me." She asked.

"Of course. Always." A smile grew on his face.

"Good. I want you to ride North. To the wall. Eastwatch-by-the-sea."

"Majesty?" He didn't understand.

"King Jon Snow will be leading an expedition beyond the wall to bring one of those things back to prove their existence. I need someone of my own to go with them. You are not army or tribe therefore you are the best suited. You can fight and although I may not completely trust your actions just yet, I trust your eyes and words. I want to know what they are like. How they fight. How many there are. Everything you can find out. I want you to go and I want you to tell me when you return." She took the reins from the horse brought to her by Raeyon. "And I order you to return."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Conleth bowed his head, "It will be my honor."

"Good. They will be arriving by ship. So ride fast." She handed him the reigns and watched as he mounted the horse and galloped off.

Alastar walked up beside her, "Apologies Your Majesty, but did you just send my brother off to die?"

"I would not have sent him if I thought he would die. He is strong willed. Although he picks and chooses which orders to obey, he will not disobey that one." She looked up at him, "Plus I could not send you or Raeyon. I need you both here."

* * *

Rylee, Hayden, Alastar, and Raeyon stared down at Kings Landing from a distance, the Unsullied and Dothraki around it. Hayden looked at her, "It might not end well."

"If it doesn't then Cersei won't be alive any longer and our only concern will be with the threat in the North." Rylee looked to him.

"We will leave this city alive. I assure you." Alastar looked to his Queen, "You and your brother have no choice."

"Neither do either of you." Rylee looked to him and Raeyon before moving her horse forward.

Once inside the gates they made their way to the Dragonpit and left their horses at the entrance, making their way inside. Everyone was already there save Daenerys, Rylee noticed and spoke as they walked up to the meeting area, "My apologies, the ride from Elisia is a long one."

Jaime couldn't help but smile, seeing that she'd actually come. He was sure to notice that she was in royal garb for her country but wearing pants this time due to the chill, the whole outfit a blood red, her hawk perched on her shoulder like always. Those to her side wore armor, Raeyon's a thick leather the other two metal. He had noticed Conleth with the northerners when he had entered with Cersei so he knew she would be there, despite the fact that she was late. Euron leaned forward a smirk on his face, "I'm beginning to like the mainland more and more."

Jaimes jaw clenched hearing the man say this but Rylee either pretended like she didn't hear it or she just didn't care. Conleth made the move to kneel in front of his Queen but she gave him a look and he stayed where he was. Alastar noticed his brother was paler, his eyes didn't have quite the same look as they had before when he looked at their Queen. Rylee took her seat with the Northerners and when the screech of a dragon was heard remained seated despite the others standing and looking towards the sky. A smile on her face at their reactions meant that the shock was only to get bigger when they saw what had been brought from the North. As much as she hated the idea of making a deal with Cersei, she knew it was necessary.

She sat and listened to the petty banter between the other people there, attempting not to roll her eyes too much at Eurons comments throughout. The one thing Cersei did right was making him shut up so they could get on with it. Rylee felt a strange sense of pride as Jon spoke about what was coming, he truly had been one of Ned's sons, bastard or not. Jon looked at Cersei, "Lord Tyrion tells me that a million people live in this city. They're about to be a million more soldiers in the army of the dead."

"I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement." Cersei told him. Rylee didn't even try to hold back an amused noise, the woman heard it and looked at her, "Something entertaining?"

"No." Rylee shook her head, "Just doesn't say much about your leadership, Your Grace."

"This is serious." Jon looked at Cersei then to Rylee.

"Yes, we would not be here if it weren't. Please, do continue." Rylee bowed her head to him in apology and he accepted it but Cersei just looked as if she tasted rotten meat. She went on to say it wasn't serious, just a bad joke and Rylee stayed out of it this time out of respect for Jon.

When the Hound came back up with a box and began unhooking the locks she leaned forward, elbows on her knees. She needed to see this. Needed to know what they were up against. Conleth would tell her everything else. But the creature she needed to see. Her heartbeat rose as she waited once the lid of the container was off. When the Hound kicked it and the wight came running out towards Cersei her eyes grew wide. It was worse than she thought. They weren't just the dead, but also the decayed, they didn't die after they began to rot. Once Jon explained how to kill them and it was truly dead she tore her eyes from it, meeting her brothers and they both wore looks of concern that only they could see.

Daenerys said there were at least one hundred thousand Rylee turned to look at Conleth and he responded with a nod. This was bad. This was _very_ bad. Even the prick Euron left out of fear. Rylee was surprised though when Cersei accepted the truce so easily but then she kept speaking, "In return, the King in the North will extend this truce, he will remain in the North where he belongs. He will not take up arms against the Lannisters, he will not choose sides. The Elisians will go back to Elisa and remain there. They will not leave their borders until our war is over."

Rylee looked at her brother and they stared at each other for a moment while Daenerys asked about the reason she didn't ask this of her. Once the Talons had their moment Rylee looked forward, "Our business is not the same as the business of the Targaryen Queen. We will agree to out our war on hold while we deal with the dead but that is it. We only have an alliance with the King in the North when he asks for our help, he only has with the war against the dead so the war for the Seven Kingdoms has nothing to do with us. However, our war is because you tried to kill me on more than one occasion. We will not back down from the war between you and Elisia just because you fight another war with someone else at the same time."

"I also cannot give you what you ask. I cannot serve two Queens, and I have already pledged myself to Daenerys of House Targaryen." Jon followed up and a soft smile came upon Rylee's face despite the fact that Cersei began walking out having canceled the deal.

Jaime and Rylee met eyes for a moment before Brienne called after him and followed him. The members of her party stayed quiet, they were a separate faction after all. She listened as the others gave Jon a hard time for what he just did and when Tyrion told him he should have lied Jon turned around, "I'm not going to swear an oath I can't uphold. Talk to me about my father if you want. Tell me that's the attitude that got him killed. But when enough people make false promises words stop meaning anything. Then there are no more answers only better and better lies, and lies won't help us in this fight."

"That is why the Talons have always trusted the Starks and the Starks the Talons. We do not break our oaths, we do not lie to get what we want. It's why I believed Lord Snow the moment he told me about the White Walkers. It is a good quality for a leader to have. Perhaps lying is the reason we haven't had perfect relations with the Lannister's and the Targaryen's." Rylee stood and walked next to Jon, "We now need to start coming up with another plan, if Cersei will not help and not hold back her troops we will be fighting a war on two fronts."

"We?" Daenerys looked at her.

"Yes, the Elisians will be fighting a war on two fronts and you and your allies will be fighting a war on two fronts." Rylee explained.

"So you will still not be our ally?" She asked.

"I am in the war with the dead. On the other, I am still watching."

Tyrion cut them off and told them of his plan to go and talk to Cersei. After the man had walked off Rylee looked to her brother and he nodded, the two walking from the pit. Alastar and the others moved to follow her, but she held up a hand, looking him in the eye and he nodded, understanding she wanted him to stay and watch. The two siblings walked along the dirt road and looked out to the trees, Hayden spoke first, "Do we have enough?"

"Between the Tribe and Elisia, we have sixty thousand soldiers. The North with the help of the Veil has probably close to thirty-five thousand. Daenerys has the most that's for sure, probably around one hundred fifty thousand considering her losses." Rylee sighed doing the math, "That's over two hundred forty thousand. Considering one hundred thousand dead is a conservative number we may have just enough to beat them. But they are hard to kill, permanently."

"They said they can be killed with fire. She has three dragons that can breathe fire." Hayden tried to offer.

"Two. She only came with two of them but brought all her forces." Rylee looked at her brother, "I think something happened to the other one while they were beyond the wall. Conleth will know for sure but if the White Walkers managed to kill a dragon…she may not be able or willing to use them in battle."

Hayden looked away, out towards the city, "You know, Morna said she's always wanted a wedding. I'd like to give her one. I have greatly enjoyed having her back in my life."

"And with the possibility of death so close you wish to spend what you can showing her that. If she agrees we will have it done once we return to Caisle." Rylee smiled at her brother.

"When will that be?"

"When we leave here. We must be prepared and for that a Talon must be on the Blood Throne, the people must see me." She informed him, then placed a hand on his shoulder, "Plus with the battles sure to come we could all use some time in comfort with those who are the most important to us."

"Rylee." Jaime said approaching them and the two siblings turned to look at him. He wore fear and concern on his face. Rylee turned back to her brother and dismissed him as Jaime approached her, "Can you do it? Can all of you win?"

"That's what we were just discussing. The odds are…well the odds are even." Rylee hoped.

"Maybe if you agreed to terms, maybe that would be enough for Cersei to agree to help." Jaime put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jaime, I was not the one who tried to kill her. How would you feel towards your Queen if someone tried to kill her multiple times and she bowed to their wishes? I must remain strong, now more than ever. I already gave in so much that I wouldn't tear my way through the Seven Kingdoms just to get to her, if I go any softer I will be seen as weak. I need the trust and loyalty of all of my people for them to put everything they have against the army in the North. I need them to believe in me as a strong ruler." Her voice was strong but she could hear the plea in it, "I am a Queen now, a true Queen, in title and blood. I was thrown away from my throne and tried to forget about it, but the people never forgot about me, but they do not know me. I must not disappoint them. I must become what my father wanted me to be. I must become what runs in my veins."

"I understand." He honestly did, "This was not your fault, you are just reacting to actions against you."

"Your Majesty." Conleth came up to the two of them. He tried his best to ignore Jaime being there but still knelt down in front of her, "With all due respect, please never send me beyond the wall again."

"Why not? You came back." She smirked at him.

"What I saw…" The man looked up at her.

She knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know. I believed it the moment I was told, I did not need to see it. However, others needed to hear of it with more than just a belief that it was true. You have seen it, and now you will tell our people what you saw, and they will rally. You had the heart to leave your training to search for your King and Princess, the people will believe you if they do not believe me."

"I understand." He stood after she did.

"Good. I must return to my conversation with Ser Jaime. You will tell me everything when we depart." She dismissed Conleth. She waited until the man was gone and once he was far enough away Rylee turned back to Jaime, "Conleths reaction to what he saw is what worries me. He was not afraid when that thing was released from its crate. He was afraid when he saw me, afraid of what he has to tell me. What was up there was enough to scare a man who would rush into a Lannister camp and attack their commander to protect the woman he loves. And that fear makes me think the odds aren't as good as we just calculated."

"He loves you?" Jaime looked at her.

"He does. He has since we were young." She didn't look at him.

He couldn't help it, he had to ask, out of curiosity, out of hope, out of making things easier for himself perhaps, "Do you love him?"

"What does it matter?" She looked at him a sad smile on her face, "You are free to be with your sister now."

"Rylee." He couldn't tell if that hurt her or not, she was so good at being unreadable.

She slid her hand into his and he could feel the warmth from her delicate gesture, "I don't."

He didn't have a chance to respond before she was walking away from him back towards the Dragonpit. Jaime watched her go, a pain in his chest. Her hair falling down her back, the blood red dress going down to her hip on one side the other falling to the ground, matching leather pants on her lean legs. She was beautiful as she walked away from him.

* * *

The Elisian group made their way back to their country to prepare. Cersei had agreed to help them fight and Rylee tried her best to trust it despite knowing not to. Once in the area where the Tribe was they set up a permanent camp for them. The ground was growing white with the snowfall, all of winter would be there soon, just as it was in Winterfell. She knew it would be safest like this for the Tribe during the winter and the war, and once it was over they could leave and travel again if they wished to do so despite her and Hayden staying in Elisia.

Conleth had told them everything he had seen in the North, the death of the dragon and even the fact that animals were able to be turned, those two things worried them. Rylee was in her tent with Hayden, Morna, Alastar, Conleth, Raeyon, and Lanya discussing their plans and she looked to her two friends from the tribe, "Raeyon, Lanya. I know I have asked a lot of you already since King Robert first died, but I was wondering if I might ask for more?"

"Of course, sister." Lanya said and Raeyon nodded as well.

"I wish for the two of you to come to Caisle with us. Help organize our troops in the Tribe as well as remaining informed on things around the realm. But if you do, you may not be able to rejoin the tribe for a very long time." She told them.

"We are family. We will always be with you." Raeyon said and Lanya agreed.

"Good. We will leave for Caisle once everything here is ready. Three days should be good. Until then we will prepare the family for our departure and make sure they are stable before we leave." She was distracted by the sound of hooves riding into the camp by her tent. Walking out with the others behind her, she was concerned with who she saw, "Jaime?"

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you all think! The War is coming! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay so we've moved past the shows and the books so I just wanted to throw this out there: I have no clue what's going to happen in season 8. I have no clue how this is actually going to end. What I have written and what I will write isn't 100% what I think is going to happen and I can't cover the aspect of what's happening to every character and stuff like that (unless I literally write freaking A Dream of Spring haha) so there is still going to be some stuff left to the imagination. I researched theories and predictions from the books and shows and sort of melded them together to get this that work for the situations I wanted the characters to find themselves in for this version of the story since there is another army added into the mix. I will do my best to keep everyone in character as much as possible but since things are now insane I have no clue how certain characters will react to certain situations but I will hopefully not go to OOC for some of them. That's my disclaimer so now, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"What is it? Has something happened?" Hayden asked.

"Yes, he's not wearing Lannister armor, something has happened." Rylee answered as Jaime dismounted his horse.

He walked right up to her, "We need to talk."

"Alright." She looked to her people, "Begin what we have spoken about."

She re-entered her tent and Jaime followed her inside and began, "You offered me safety in your Kingdom do I still have it?"

"Of course." She turned to look at him, her concern growing.

"Thank you, the longer I am away from her the more willing Cersei will be to kill me. And it seems with how efficient she is with making sure people around her die, I don't want it to happen any time soon." Jaime had had a long time to think about this on his journey to Elisia, she wouldn't stop him from fulfilling his promise. Rylee put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, "She lied, about it all. About the truce, about sending troops to the North."

"Would it offend you if I was not surprised?" Rylee gave him a small smile, "Is there anything else you can tell me? That you would be willing to tell me? I understand she is your sister and you still love her, but we must not lose this war."

Jaime nodded and Rylee offered him a seat. Chadoir flew down from his perch and landed on the man's golden hand like always and the gesture made Jaime feel even more comfortable. As if things were the way they had been before. "She hired the Golden Company. Euron Greyjoy did not leave to return to the Iron Islands but to ferry them over from Essos."

"What does she plan to do with them?" She asked.

He paused for a moment, "The war in the North takes precedence you know that?"

"I do, but when I leave my kingdom to go fight that war I must know what I am leaving it open to." She replied, "Cersei may wait for the Targaryens and Starks to finish this war but if she plans on taking back the lands that have already been conquered then her armies will border my lands. I must know if I need to protect them from more than just the dead."

"She does plan to retake the lands. She may change her plans now though since I know them." Jaime sighed.

Rylee got up from her chair and left the tent calling for her people. They were at her side quickly, "Raeyon, lock down the southern and eastern border. Alastar, same with the western shores. Come up with a plan to where you use as few men as possible then tell me what it is."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Alastar bowed and Raeyon nodded as they both headed off.

Jaime having heard this watched her as she came back in. He knew she was just protecting his people and that he had already committed treason against Cersei but he felt bad giving his sisters information away. But had he gone to Tyrion, he probably would have done it there too. She looked over at him, "If you are going to stay here you will need heavier clothes. If you are going to ride North with us, they will have to be even heavier."

"I plan on keeping my word that I would aide in the fight against the dead." He told her.

"Will any other southern forces follow you?"

"I'm not sure. I wanted to send word to some and Bronn but I didn't want to risk being captured. They might come out of loyalty to House Lannister, but I doubt that will outweigh the treason Cersei will charge them with." He looked at her, "I fear we may be on our own."

"And what about after?" She asked, "What will you do? Will you go back to Cersei? Ask for her forgiveness or to stay by her side? Or will you join with the Targaryens? Or leave the battle all together?"

"I…I don't know." He answered honestly, "I doubt Cersei would have me back, she almost killed me but let me leave. She doesn't seem to need me anymore now that she has Euron, the Mountian, and our child."

"Child?" Rylee raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. She's…she's pregnant."

"Is she really?" She seemed almost amused, "Interesting."

"What?" He asked.

"When I was pregnant the first thing I protected on my body was my stomach. When the wight lunged at her that was the area she left open for it." She thought about it hard, "Perhaps it is different when it is not your first child. Congratulations."

"Not that I will be able to be that child's father either." Jaime couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"Despite that, I will not harm her until the child is born. You have my word." Rylee put her hand over his, "I would not kill a child."

"I know you wouldn't." He smiled at her, despite the cold he had been riding in and the fact that his clothes were much too thin for this weather he felt a warmth being with her again. Jaime took her hand in his.

"I can have a place for you to sleep prepared. My party leaves for Caisle in three days. You are welcome to join us." She told him.

"I've never seen any part of Elisia. I would like to." He nodded.

* * *

The small group stopped their horses as Caisle came into view. It had been twenty years since Rylee had seen her home, her stomach was tight just like it had been back then only this time she was with friends instead of Northern soldiers. Despite the snow covering the ground making everything white, Jaime couldn't help but stare the red marble castle in the distance, the Red Keep looked like a blocky eyesore compared to the smooth curves and simple structures. It was breath taking. Alastar looked to his Queen, "Welcome home Your Majesty."

"Thank you." Her voice was soft. Jaime looked at her a noticed a faint smile across her face and when she urged her horse forward they all followed her.

When the gates to the city opened Jaime was shocked by how clean it was, how it didn't smell at all like Kings Landing. As they rode through the city a small group of people began following them, having recognized their Queen was back. He couldn't believe it, all the people were clean, they all had shoes, none of the homes were broken or falling apart. To think a place like this was a city with hundreds of thousands of people and the capitol of the kingdom and yet nothing was like the place he was used to.

Rylee smiled at the people she passed, bowing her head to them at times, sometimes waving to the children as the crowds grew around them. The young cheered while some of the old cried tears of joy at her return. It was slightly uncomfortable for her, but when she thought of her father returning home from visits with other Lords in the region, she knew she should have expected it. When they finally reached the gates of the castle they were opened for her and the eight of them dismounted their horses. They were greeted by what appeared to be a maester, not like the ones Jaime was used to, it was a woman who was old and wore no chains. Rylee looked at the woman and sighed, "Ah Maestra Trenela, still alive I see. Weren't you about a hundred years old when I first left for Kings Landing?"

"Still have that mouth on you I see, Your Majesty." The woman looked slightly displeased but her old lips had a smirk. Jaime would have been shocked the woman spoke this way to her but with how her friends all spoke to her, he guessed the people who knew her from a young age could be somewhat informal with her.

"I think she still has nightmares about your history lessons." Hayden handed his reins over to a squire and smiled at the old woman.

"It's not my fault she wanted me to memorize the Targaryens in the correct order After Conquest!" Rylee looked at her brother, "The Lords of the Seven Kingdoms probably couldn't even say the last five Talons. My knuckles would be sore for days, made holding a sword difficult sometimes."

"The Targaryens only had about ten different names, it shouldn't have been that hard." Conelth was amused at this as they all began to walk into the castle, "There was Aegon, Aenys, Maegor, Jaehaerys-"

"I will end your portion of your bloodline." Rylee looked at her friend and Alastar, Hayden, and Morna laughed at them.

"Just like it was before." Morna smiled.

"Is it now?" A man came down the stairs of the entry hall.

"Uncle Harlen." Rylee smiled at the man, "It is good to see you again."

"And you as well Your Majesty. You…you have grown up so much." He looked at his niece with a warm but sad smile.

"That is what happens with time." She smiled back and they shared a hug, "Where is mother? Did she not hear of the commotion outside?"

"Georgeanna…Georgeanna is sick." The man told them, "She has been for quite some time now."

"How long has she been this way? Maestra Trelena, can it be treated?" Rylee asked as they all began walking through the castle.

"It comes and it goes, she has been ill for the past many years." The old woman told her, "We do what we can to ease the pain, but the Queen Mother has grown weaker."

"Many years?" Hayden asked, "But she was fine when I came last, fine when we went to Kings Landing."

"That was a good few months for her, we suspected it may be because her children would be returning home soon." Harlen explained as they walked, "But when news came of the death of Lady Tyrell…it seemed to make it worse. I fear you may have made it just in time."

They stopped outside of a set of double doors and Rylee and Hayden looked at each other before opening them to see their mother in a bed. The woman was pale and appeared to be sweating. The twins went to their mother's side as she smiled, "You two have finally arrived, it took you so long, I'm sorry I couldn't greet you at the doors like a mother should."

"It's alright." Hayden leaned over the bed and took his mother's hand.

"Has anyone ever told you how much alike the two of you look?" The woman smiled as she held her son's hand and placed her hand on her daughter's cheek. She let out a slight laugh, "If the Gods had told me I would have been blessed with the two of you as well as a husband who loved me like your father did I would have laughed at them. I was just a serving girl, I should have never had the life I did. It was all thanks to Olenna."

"She said you were her favorite. That she never had another girl like you." Rylee took her mother's hand from her face and held it in hers moving closer to her mother.

"I lost so much time with the both of you because of damned traditions and what I thought your father would have wanted for you. I should never have let either of you leave." Georgeanna had a tear leave her eye. She looked to the still open doors at her brother and gave him a nod and he nodded back closing the doors, leaving the group outside to wait.

* * *

They weren't sure how long it had been that the siblings had been in the room with their mother but they all waited. When the door opened they all looked up and Hayden was rushing from the room. Rylee called after him, "Hayden!"

She took a step to follow him but stopped. They had seen the tears in his eyes and the grief was written on her face as well. Rylee looked at her uncle, anger in her eyes, "In all the letters, all the times you wrote us, why did you never tell us this? Why did she never write us?"

"She didn't want this to be the reason you came back. Georgeanna wanted you to return home on your own." He explained.

She closed her eyes her lips trembling. When she opened them she looked to Morna and motioned for her to go and comfort Hayden. Once the girl was gone Maestra Trelena stepped forward, "We must start to plan the burial arrangements Your Majesty, for when she does pass."

"Where was father buried?"

"In the Temple of the Three Gifts." The Maestra told her.

"Then she will be placed with him." Rylee sounded deflated.

"You…you would place a foreigner in a scared place like that?" Her uncle asked.

"She loved our father, he loved her. She ruled this kingdom well in our absence despite being a foreigner and learning our customs as she went. She treated this land and its people as if it was her own and for all of that she deserves the highest honor. She may not have been born one, but she died an Elisian." She placed her hand on her uncles arm, "Now, go mourn your sister."

Harlens eyes grew wide realized that his sister was already dead and rushed into the room. Rylee couldn't look at the others and just walked away. Conelth made the move to follow her once again but Alastar stopped him, "Not this time brother."

"But she-" Conelth started.

"She knows what she needs." He explained, "You did not see her after Lady Tyrells death. You should leave her be."

Conleth sighed and gave in. Alastar looked to Jaime, "I will find a maid to prepare a room for you."

"Thank you." Jaime said quiet, it wasn't the home coming Rylee had expected at all, and that broke his heart for her.

* * *

He walked the castle after he had been shown to his room. They had told him he was free to walk around and get used to the lay out. As he walked he ended up outside, where a garden over looked the shore as fresh snow was falling. He looked at the green leaves being covered by white and pulled his cloak tighter to his shoulders. When he turned a corner, he saw Rylee staring at a rose bush. Her hand reached out for a red rose and plucked it from its home. Slowly he approached her as she lifted the flower to her nose. Rylee, hearing his footsteps, turned to look at him and smiled, "They were my mother's favorite."

"They're beautiful." He looked at the tall plants with red buds spotted along them.

"Yes. She said they reminded her of home. They were a gift from Olenna when she and my father got married." Rylee looked around, "All the flowers from this section were."

"She was from Highgarden?" He asked.

"Yes, a serving girl." A ghost of a smile went across her face, "Olenna called her one of her Ladies because even though she wasn't, Olenna wished she could have given her the title, and wished my mother nothing but happiness. When my father stayed there for a time to talk about trade they fell in love. Knowing everything that I do now, I wish I hadn't of said many of the things I said to my mother after she sent me away."

"You didn't know." He tried to comfort her.

"I should have though."

"I'm sorry. About your mother and Olenna." He took his hand in hers, "I know I was the one who killed her, but I didn't know that she meant this much to you and your family."

"You would have killed her anyways. You had no choice." Her face turned sad.

"You're right. She killed Joffery." He told her.

"I know." Rylee looked away from him.

"You did?" His eyes were wide, but not angry.

"Yes. I only truly found out about it not long before Aurélio's death." She looked down at the flower in her hand, "I didn't know if I could tell you and even if I had wanted to so much happened so quickly afterwards."

"And you feared for her safety in Kings Landing." Jaime understood, this woman had been like family to her. She had taken her and her brother in when they had nowhere else to go. He was upset about her knowing the truth about his son's death, but he understood why she hadn't been able to tell him.

She nodded, "Yes, I wasn't sure what would happen to her and there was no way I could enter Kings Landing again without my life being in danger. And had I told you, you would have been honor bound to tell Cersei and as much as I hate the fact that she is dead, Olenna had a much more peaceful death at your hands than she would have at Cersei's. I just didn't realize I would lose my mother as well."

In a way Jaime felt guilty, he had helped kill her mother. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. He felt her return the hug and he pressed his lips to the top of her head. A tear slipped from her eye, when he pulled away he could see the streak it had left on her face and he wiped it away. He looked into her eyes for a moment and slowly bent down, pressing his lips to hers. Jaime kissed her gently, but it wasn't a long kiss. She had a small but sad smile on her face, "Thank you for your comfort."

"I believe I owe you many times over." He gave her a slight smile back.

"I should go check on my brother, Hayden was closer with our mother growing up than I was." Rylee told him, and he nodded, letting her out of his arms. This time when she walked away from him, he didn't worry about if it would be the last time.

* * *

The great hall was filled with people, all wearing white. Today was the day Rylee would take the Blood Throne and Jaime was surprised it was an event that had been planned in one day, considering her mother's funeral had been the day before. When he first heard it would be so soon, he figured that the Elisians had been preparing for weeks much like they did in Kings Landing, but they hadn't, it was a ceremony that was more about the people than it was about the glamor. He realized this when the red halls were not decorated brilliantly and the people not all dressed in immaculate and grand outfits. He stood out of the way, only observing but Hayden and the other friends of Rylee all stood near the front of the crowd, near where the stairs that went up to the throne that was made from red marble and had wings carved out of the sides that went to the floor.

The doors to the hall opened and a silence went across the room as Rylee entered wearing a blood red dress that went to the floor, having an opening in the front that showed her legs in matching pants. The skirt of the dress was decorated in feathers that had been dyed to match the rest of it. Her hair was down but pulled back on the sides, Chadoir sitting on her shoulder. She was simply beautiful as she walked. Everyone in the room bowed their heads to her as she passed heading for the throne and once there she knelt down in front of it, her hawk flying off of her shoulder to sit atop the back of the throne. A High Priestess of the Three approached her, "Rylee Talon, first of your name, daughter of Rian Talon, do you swear by the Three Gifts bestowed upon you by the blood that you will serve your land and your people with honor, strength, wisdom, and love from this day until the day of your death?"

"I swear by the blood within me." Rylee answered.

"Rise." The Priestess said, and Rylee did. The priestess moved and grabbed a weapon like nothing Jaime had ever seen before. It resembled a spear, but the blade was much longer, almost as long as a short sword, but curved slightly. The shaft was a beautiful red with a metal feather connecting it to the blade. The woman held the blade out to Rylee, "Now for the Blood Naming."

Rylee nodded and offered her hand to the woman who used the curved blade to slice into the palm of the Queens right hand. Rylee looked at the blood in her hand, making a fist for her fingers to be covered as well, and nodded to the priestess to continue. The woman held onto the weapon and spoke, "Your heart."

Rylee walked over to Hayden and placed her hand over his heart, leaving a bloody hand print on his shirt, a slight murmur going through the crowd in the room. Her brother got down on one knee and bowed his head. The priestess continued, "Your neck." Rylee moved to Morna and placed her hand where the tips of her fingers touched the girls chin and her palm went down her neck. Morna gave a small smile and bowed her head as she knelt down, surprised at this all though she shouldn't be. "Your right hand." Rylee approached Raeyon and took his hand in hers. He bowed his head and knelt. The priestess began to speak and Rylee held up a hand to silence her. She approached Alastar and took his left hand.

"I will need both of my hands in the days to come." Rylee smiled at her friend and he bowed his head to her before kneeling.

"Your ears." The woman continued, and Rylee placed her hand over one of Lanyas ears before moving it to the other one. Layna knelt and bowed. "Your eyes." Rylee then approached Conleth and placed her hand over his eyes, leaving a bloody hand print on his face. The man's jaw quivered and he nodded before bowing his head and kneeling down in front of her. "And lastly your head."

Rylee turned to face the woman and bowed her head, and placed the palm of her hand on her own forehead, her fingers going into her hair. When she removed her hand and looked back the High Priestess, who bowed her head and the two women moved to the throne. Rylee was given the spear and she took it in her bloody hand before sitting down on the marble, her hawk perched behind her. A red crown made of feathers was placed atop her head.

Jaime watched as everyone in the room got down on a knee, bowing their heads to their Queen. He looked up at her on the throne, and knelt as well.

* * *

 **2 A/N: Be sure to let me know what you think! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Jaime had been surprised when he had been called to Rylee chambers. Since she was now the Queen officially, she had been busy with preparing for them to leave for Winterfell, as well as being prepared for winter. He wondered what she could need from him at that moment. When he knocked on the door he heard her tell him he could enter, he did and shut the door, "You wanted to see me Your Majesty?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had heard from any of your men to see if they would be joining us in the North." She looked at him from the table where she was sitting at, papers strewn across it. Chadoir on his perch squawked at Jaime and the man smiled at the bird.

"I haven't. If Bronn received my raven then he wouldn't bother responding, he would just start on his way there Your Majesty." He answered.

"Jaime, you don't have to call me that." She looked at him with a slight laugh, "Just because I actually wear a crown now doesn't mean that you have to treat me any differently."

"I just didn't want to go against any customs." He smiled at her relieved, he had been worried now that she was actually a crowned Queen and he was a man with no titles or rank things between them would be different, but he should have known better.

She motioned him over to the table, "Please come and sit, I've just been going over formations, and food, and numbers, and marching paths, and everything fun about the job."

"Shouldn't all those things be taken care of by your commander and then relayed to you?" He asked with a laugh.

"I am the commander remember?" She looked at him and he recalled the conversation between her and her brother in Kings Landing before they left for Dorne and he nodded his head slightly, "That is why I marked my own forehead."

"I was wondering what that meant."

"The head commands, the right and now left hand protect, the eyes see, the ears hear, the neck supports, and the heart makes sure all of those function properly." She told him, "It is our version of the Small Council."

"That is very interesting." He thought about it, "I guess most people assumed that Hayden would be the head instead of the heart."

"Yes, that is the normal way, but my brother and I have proved to be anything but normal Talons." She picked up her goblet and drank the wine. Rylee looked at him, "I noticed you knelt to a Queen that wasn't one of the Seven Kingdoms."

"I don't know that I will be returning to the Seven Kingdoms after the wars are over." He looked at her a smile ghosting across his face.

"If you wish to stay here you are always welcome. You can continue to train with your left hand if you wish. The knights and soldiers here are used to fighting with both hands and can help you to master it." She stood and moved to the fire, adding another log to it to help keep it warm in the room, "Also, Alastar was wondering if he should still address you as Ser considering you were knighted, or if you would prefer Lord."

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged, "I don't care what anyone calls me."

"Liar." Rylee looked up at him, "You hate it when people call you Kingslayer."

Jaime let out a quiet laugh, "Yes, but since you have never truly called me it, I can deal with the others."

"Jaime I've always wondered something." She looked away for a moment while standing, "The man you are now, the one I heard you were when we were young. I can't imagine that man stabbing another one in the back, less so his King. Why did you do it?"

He paused for a moment before telling her, "The Mad King had placed wildfire though out the city. As my father made his way through Aerys planned to ignite it and blow up the whole city, kill thousands, millions of people. I…I couldn't let him do that. I killed his pyromancer and then him as he tried to flee, to save everyone."

"So, you are a city saver instead." She looked over at him, "Perhaps one day a Maester will write you down as such, for that is the version of history that should be told."

He smiled at her and her smile faded, "Promise me, if I ever turn into something like that, you will stop me too."

"You could never." Jaime got up from his seat and placed his hand on her cheek, "You would never. All you think about is your people, and you hate yourself when you don't."

"Jaime…" Rylee smiled at him then moved to walk away and he stopped her.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"Out of my mind." She looked up at him, "A war with the dead, the Golden Company on its way, becoming the Queen I never thought I would be after all that happened. Now that I'm here in Caisle, and I've seen everyone I realize exactly what we have to lose, who all is depending on me. What if I do something horribly wrong? What if I do something like I did after Olennas death? What if thousands of people die and I shame my name and my kingdom? What if we lose?"

"We won't."

"How do-"

"We won't because we can't." He held onto her face, "We won't lose to the dead, we won't lose to Cersei or her hired group of mercenaries, and no one will blame you when we survive, because you will have led your people to victory, to a safe and peaceful existence once more. You will be a good Queen. That is why I bent the knee to you. You are my queen and I will follow you, fight with you, and always be at your side."

"Jaime." Her voice was soft.

"I'm sorry it took so long." He wrapped his arms around her, his hand holding her head to his chest, "It shouldn't have even been a choice, but I was so twisted and controlled by her, I should have joined you after Dorne."

"You had other reasons than her to stay, your children, loyalty to your kingdom." She then asked, "What of your child?"

"If I can be a father to it, I want to be. But I will not return to Cersei." He answered. She looked up at him and he smiled, running his thumb over her cheek before pressing his lips to hers. Rylee kissed him back and he loved the feeling of her in his arms again. Her hand gripped at the back of his head as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He'd missed the way her fingers massaged the back of his head when they would kiss, when she would hold him. He realized this must be a part of her Elisian technique and pulled away with a slight smile, "I fear I may disappoint you since I do not know the Elisian way."

"I can teach you if you wish. The first night, though, is for both to learn. The rest of the nights are for perfecting and pleasuring." She wore a seductive grin as her fingers began undoing the hooks to his jacket. Jaime began to grow hard feeling this while looking at her.

"You may end up being the death of me." He muttered with a smile, his lips hovering above hers.

"Gods I hope not." She replied as he reconnected their lips. Once she had undone all the clasps on his jacket undone she pushed it from his shoulders. The feeling of her hands moving over his shoulders and down his arms as she removed the leather was like nothing he had ever felt. The warmth of her hands could be felt through the thin fabric of his shirt as he kissed her deeper, and his own hand reached for the binding of her top layer.

Jaime realized he had never missed summer so much as she would wear clothes that he would have been able to easily feel her in, clothes that seemed much easier to remove. He eventually got the strings undone with one hand and she helped him remove it from her, never breaking their kiss. His stomach clenched when he felt her hands under his shirt, her fingers exploring the skin as she moved the fabric up his chest. To be touched so delicately, so intimately, was something he had never experienced due to the roughness Cersei enjoyed. They're mouths separated when he pulled the piece of clothing from him and she looked up at him, the slightest smile on her face and took his hand in hers, leading him over to the bed.

Before he kissed her again he took the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her, pulling her into his arms, and she let out a loud gasp. He looked down, breaking the kiss and looked at her worried he may have done something wrong, but she just smiled with a quiet laugh, "Your hand, it's cold."

He smiled and kept his arms around her as he undid the ties to his golden hand and began kissing her again as he leaned forward, her body being pressed into his, as he set the hand on her bedside table. Rylees arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers running through his hair as the other one held onto him and she began pulling them down towards the bed using the angle they were already at. When he moved on top of her his pants grew even tighter at the feeling of her breasts pressed against him in this position. Jaime wanted to feel every inch of her, know every part of her skin. He wasn't sure if it was because it was the way she held him, the way she touched him that made him yearn for her that much more, or because he had never felt this way for anyone, it was vastly different from Cersei.

Kissing down her neck her hand still in his hair, her other hand gripping at his shoulder blades, her leg holding his hips to hers them grinding together, he cupped his hand over her breast kneading it with his hand. His name escaped her in a tone he had never heard from her before. This would be a night of firsts for many things, the first time he was with someone other than his sister, the first night she was with someone other than her late husband, the first night they would be together, but he knew it wouldn't be the last, he would always have her and she him. When he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples he heard the pleasure in the noise she made, and he focused on this, wanting to provide her with anything she enjoyed, take her mind away from the war and battle plans even for a night.

Rylee had almost forgotten what it felt like to be with someone, but her body reacted to every movement and touch he gave her as if it had been craving his attention for a life time. As his tongue swirled around her pink bud she felt the fire burning in the pit of her stomach and she pushed her hips into his, wanting to feel him against her. She wanted to feel him more.

Her hand slipped down from his back to the laces of his trousers, undoing them with one hand, slipping her fingers inside the fabric. He moaned as she began stroking his cock, his stomach growing tight as her thumb circled over the head and Jaime knew he couldn't wait much longer. He wanted her. Gods how he wanted her. He had never wanted anything so bad in his life. Everything else felt irrelevant with her surrounding his every sensation. When he sat up to take his boots off she followed him, her hand still around him, her lips sucking and nibbling at his chest and stomach. Once his shoes were off he went for her pants, making quick work of the ties and began pulling them from her. Rylee relinquished her grasp on him to lift her hips so he could remove the fabric from her legs. She laid back down and he kissed her thighs and calves as they were revealed to him.

With his own pants removed Jaime laid back on top of her, his fingers tangling in her hair as he kissed her feverishly. He wrapped his other arm around her back, pressing their bodies together as he could feel the heat coming from her wet center. She could feel the length of him against her thigh and opened her legs wider, inviting him inside, and he went. Rylee let out a quiet gasp as he pushed in, but she never separated her lips from his. They're tongues dancing as he moved in and out of her. She made him feel complete as they're hips moved together, her leg hooking over him to allow him in deeper. He could feel her arms wrapped around his body, her hand at the base of his head fingers massaging in a pace that matched the one he thrusted into her with and her other hand holding him as tightly as he held her, neither of them wanting to part one inch of themselves from the other.

She felt wonderful around Jaime and he moved his arm lower on her back making her arch more to him and he felt her grip on him tighten. Rylee moaned as he hit a spot within her that sent shockwaves up her spine. Her hand on the side of his face she looked at him, "Don't stop. Please."

"Never." He moved faster, moving his hand to her hip for support as she looked into his eyes. He felt her begin to tighten around him and he pushed through the pleasure, truly never wanting it to stop. She gasped, his name forced its way from her throat, quiet but full of ecstasy as she came around him.

Rylee rolled them over and began moving herself up and down on him. He held her hip tight in his hand while she moved and reclaimed her mouth, her hair falling around them. This was something new to him, a position he had never been in and he enjoyed it. Her hands traveled down his sides and up his shoulders as she moved and he basked in every second of her. She kissed his jaw and down his neck before sitting up and her hands explored his chest and stomach.

Her name came out of him this time and she smiled, enjoying the sound of it. Jaime couldn't help but stare at her beauty, the scars that laced her pale skin, the muscles that formed her lean frame, her amazingly red eyes, her breasts with hard nipples. She was the most remarkable thing he had ever seen. She could feel him all the way inside of her and she loved it as his hand moved from her hip to her chest, thumb running over her nipple as she moved.

He sat up wrapping his arms around her and his mouth on her tit, sucking it as if he were starving. Gasping, her fingers laced through his hair she felt his tongue circling the bud and her nails lightly scratched at his head, his fears had been unwarranted, he was far from disappointing her. She began moving her hips in a circular motion, grinding them together and he let out a moan that enticed her to continue. Tightening her muscles around him he moaned again, this time causing him to separate from her chest and they're eyes met. She smiled, slightly out of breath and with a soft voice asked, "Do you like this?"

"Yes." He responded breathlessly, and she pressed her lips to his causing her angle on him to change, increasing the sensation of her movements. Jaime clung to her, he needed her like he needed the air in his lungs. He could feel the white-hot burning building up inside of him and his grip on her grew, "Rylee…Rylee I…"

He couldn't get the words out through the pleasure and soon was exploding into her. She tightened around him at this feeling and came a second time. They didn't move for a few moments, which felt like a life time as they caught their breath. Rylee looked down at him and he could see happiness in her eyes. He should have made this decision long ago, because he felt the exact same way she did. She reached over and pulled back the sheets and moved off of him to climb under and she lifted them up for him to join her. He laid his head on the pillow and moved a lock of hair from her face, "Shouldn't I go?"

"Only if you want to." She replied, "I choose who I am with remember, no one else has any say."

"Then I would like to stay." He smiled taking her hand in his. They intertwined their fingers and he watched with a small smile as she moved her fingers in and out between his, exploring his hand.

"Goldenhand." She said just barely loud enough for him to hear and he looked at her with an amused but somewhat confused face, "That's what you should be called instead of Kingslayer. Goldenhand. Unless you decide to get a different hand made."

"I have given up any status I may have, so I am no longer technically a part of House Lannister." He thought about it matching the movements of her hand with his own as they laid there, her fingertips now exploring his palm.

"You will always be a Lannister, just as I was always a Talon." She thought for a moment, "But perhaps something lighter. Or even a blade for you to learn with since you are already a natural with your right hand. It wouldn't have the same mobility of course, but it will be quicker to adjust to."

"Are you saying that I need to accessorize with my hand?" He joked.

She let out a quiet laugh, "You know, one to match every outfit. We can talk to the smiths about it if you decide that."

"Let the blacksmiths focus on weapons and armor for the war. After we can talk about new hands." He took her hand kissing the back of it, noticing her eyes opening and closing slowly, "Now I believe my Queen needs sleep."

"Perhaps she does." Rylee smiled closing her eyes moving closer to him, her head just barely touching his chest, an arm lightly draped over his waist. He placed his arm around her and placed a kiss to the top of her head as she fell asleep and not long after he followed.

* * *

When they woke the next morning there was a chill in the room. Jaime felt her shiver slightly and he pulled away from her, "I'll add another log to the fire."

"Don't." She pulled him back, sleep still in her voice, her body pressing against his, "It'll just make me colder if you leave."

He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face and he pulled the top cover tighter around her, wrapping his arms around her with it. Rylee placed a kiss on his chest as he looked down at her, he couldn't believe it hadn't been a dream, he thought perhaps he might wake up still in Kings Landing, but it hadn't and he was there, his arms around her. He froze when there was a knock at the door, he knew she had said not to worry but he still couldn't help it as the serving girl spoke through the wood, "Your Majesty, are you awake? Would you like me to bring you breakfast?"

"No, I was up late, I will eat later, let me sleep a bit longer." She called out to the woman and they heard the acknowledgement before the she left. As she stretched he felt her skin move against his making his stomach grow tight. He cupped her face placing his lips to hers and she kissed him back. When he pulled away he looked at her.

"Are you warming up?"

She nodded, "Yes, but I know how I could get warmer."

"So now you want me to put a log in the fire." He joked making her laugh.

"I do, but I don't want you to get up to do it." She pressed her lips back to his as he moved on top of her.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to let me know what you think ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

Rylee stood with her people overlooking a map of Westeros and when Jaime entered the room everyone looked at him. Conleth turned to his Queen, "What's he doing here?"

"I asked him to come." She responded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Jaime Lannister is a battle tested commander, his father was one of the best commanders in recent history. We need that kind of experience when making certain decisions. His advice and knowledge will help in the days to come." Rylee informed them all.

"I agree." Hayden said and Alastar and Raeyon nodded as well. Conleth wasn't happy about it but he let it go.

"Our troops are ready to head North, we should meet up with the tail end of the Dothraki forces in the Barrowlands. Lord Snow and Queen Daenerys should already have arrived at Winterfell by the time we make it there." Alastar pointed on the map.

"The Family smiths and healers will travel with us to continue helping with weapons and those wounded in battle." Raeyon added.

"We have no word of movement in the South just yet, but my remaining sources are keeping me as informed as possible." Lanya looked to Rylee.

"Good, it seems we may be as prepared as we can be." She looked to Jaime, "Where would you suggest setting up camp at Winterfell?"

He looked around at all of them and then moved to be on the Northern end of the map and pointed to the castle, "Winterfell is to the west of the wall, if the army of the dead are going to be heading South we should be set up as much as possible on the Eastern side so that they cannot pass without meeting our forces. There is also a river nearby that will provide water for the troops and horses. Winterfell is built over a natural hot spring we don't want to be that far from it as it can be the difference between life and death during winter in the North. With permission from the Starks we can use trees from the Wolfswood just on the other side for our fires as they will probably constantly have to be lit."

"We?" Conleth looked at him, "I didn't realize you were a part of our army."

Rylee sighed at the man but Maestra Trelena spoke, "He knelt when she was crowned, therefore he now serves Queen Rylee."

The Queen looked at the woman with slight thanks and the Maestra smiled back at her. Hayden looked to his sister, "If we are all to go with you to the North who will remain and keep the kingdom safe?"

"Maestra Trelena, when my mother was bedridden my uncle would handle the affairs of the realm, correct?" Rylee asked.

"With the Maestras help of course." Harlen responded.

"Very well, you both will continue to do so in my absence." She looked at the two of them, "Make sure there is enough food, clothes, and supplies for them to remain warm. It's being said this will be the longest and coldest winter we have seen in some time and we must make sure we are ready for it."

"Of course, when your mother returned from Kings Landing she insured that there were triple the crops of potatoes and cabbage planted so that there would be extras when we could not grow them." Harlen told her.

"It may get boring after a while but those will keep the people alive." Alastar said.

"Very well then." Rylee looked at the map, "We ride for the North in two days. Spend time with your loved ones until then."

They all began to leave as a loud thunderous boom echoed its way through the air. The entire room exchanged looks and all rushed outside, thinking there was an attack underway, that perhaps Cersei had made a move on them. They looked all around, from the shores into the city, and there was nothing different as far as the eye could see. People on the streets were looking around as well but then went about their business. Alastar looked at Rylee, "What was that?"

"I'm not sure." She responded, "I don't think it was anything good though. Continue…continue on with the plans."

* * *

She was taking one last walk through the garden before they were to leave, the flowers now closed and beginning to die from the snow. A cough came from behind her and she turned to see Conleth. He smiled walking up to her, "Majesty, could I walk with you?"

"Of course." She returned his smile.

"Hayden seems to be making Morna quite happy." He said as they strode.

Rylee smiled larger at the thought of her brother and her friend, "She makes him quite happy as well. I'm glad they were able to be married before we go off to war, so they could have some time as husband and wife."

"Yes, you did say that we should be spending time with the people we love before we leave." He looked down at her, "And yet you are alone."

"I didn't spend as much time with my mother as I should have. She loved the gardens so when I am here, I am with her." She told him, "You are not with anyone either."

"I am with you." Conleth replied.

"Conleth-" She stopped walking.

"Rylee, I love you. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. You loved me too." He took a step closer to her and she took a step back, "So why do you not let me close to you?"

"Because I don't love you anymore." She replied, knowing it sounded harsh, he was a good friend, but it was the truth. "I loved you in a child's way and you continued to love me that way forgetting that decades have passed. I loved another, truly loved him with all of my heart and that is not the same love I felt for you growing up."

"I don't care that you were married before." He thought that may be the reason, "I know I can't replace him, but I can love you just as much as he did."

"I don't want you to love me as much as he did." She responded, "I want you to love someone else."

"There is no one else that I have ever loved."

"Because you haven't looked anywhere but me." She tried to explain, "You have been so focused on me your whole life you may have passed the person you were meant to be with on countless occasions."

"I focus on you because you are the only one I have ever wanted." He cupped the side of her face, but she pulled away and his eyes began to shake with tears.

"Conleth, I do not love you. I never will." It upset her that she was hurting someone she was so close with, but she had to say it, because she would never be with him, "But I do need you by my side, as my eyes and my friend. Will you accept that?"

He looked broken, "If that is as close as I will ever get, then yes I accept it."

"Thank you." She turned to leave, "Why not spend time with your niece and nephew, they think the world of you."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Their march to Winterfell was hard and cold, the snow getting thicker as they got further North. The tribal members helped the soldiers acclimate to the travel since they were used to difficult terrain. Rylee sat near the fire in her tent as her brother entered, "The leathers and wools seem to be keeping the horses warm, majority of people stay huddled by fires most of the night. They will fight hard to return to the warmth of their family and homes."

"I know they will, they will fight even harder once they see the enemy." She replied.

"Yes, I still sometimes cannot believe it." Hayden sat across from her.

"I need to tell you something." She looked at him and he looked concerned before she smiled, "Nothing worrisome I promise."

"Good, I already have enough to worry about." He sighed.

"And now you will have less." She sipped her wine, "I have a new lover."

Hayden almost spit out his drink, "Since when? Certainly can't be Conleth, he wouldn't have been brooding the whole journey had it been him."

"It's not Conleth." She let out a small laugh at her brother.

"Do you care for this man?" Her brother asked.

"Yes."

"And does he care for you?"

"Yes."

"And he will remain with you?"

"He will. And he knows what will have to happen if he doesn't." She assured her brother.

"Good. My sister with Jaime Lannister. There was a time when I would have laughed at that for days." He smirked at her.

"He cleans up quite nice once you get him out of a pen of his own shit." She laughed over her cup.

"I'm happy for you, I know you're very good at putting your personal wants to the side most of the time and that you did as well with him. I was worried you would never allow yourself the indulgence, or that he wouldn't make a decision." Her brother smiled at her, "I'm glad that after everything you are able to get something you wanted as well."

"Thank you, brother." She smiled back at him.

"I know it isn't needed at this point, but will you marry him?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, other than yours, most weddings lately haven't ended well." She held back a smirk.

"Yes, I was actually waiting for someone to die." He joked back.

She looked to the fire with a warm smile on her face, "I think that as long as we survive the coming wars, nothing else matters."

"We will. We have to." He looked at her, "Plus mother would be furious with us if we arrived at death early, she's come to expect us being late."

Rylee laughed, "Yes, we wouldn't want to upset her, would we?"

The sound of her tent flap being pulled back made them look at the sound and Jaime stopped entering seeing her brother in with her, "I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time Your Majesty."

"Of course." Rylee responded, hiding her smile at the fact he was afraid of her brother finding out and what his reaction might be.

"Yes, get out of the cold." Hayden smirked and stood, "I should be returning to my own tent for the night, lest my wife complain the bed is cold."

Hayden patted Jaime's shoulder as he passed and made his way out of the tent. Jaime looked from where the man had left to Rylee and she smirked, "He knows."

"You told him?" He walked over to her and she stood, "Is he alright with it?"

"Yes, and even if he weren't it wouldn't matter." She put her hands on his waist, "I told you, things are different in Elisia, it doesn't matter who you or the other person are, it's for life and nothing else matters. He's happy for me."

"Then I guess I can stop holding my breath around him, I was afraid he might put a knife to my throat like he did the first time we met." Jaime couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, it appears the men in my life are quite protective of me, despite the fact I could cut them all down." She smiled.

"Yes we are." He cupped her face, "I heard the troops saying that you'll be leading the charge when the time comes."

"I will." She nodded, "It's my place."

"I know it is. I'm just not used to the person I care for being on a battlefield."

"I know, once this is all over, hopefully you'll never have to worry about it again." She looked up at him, "But at least you'll understand how I felt watching you charge at a fucking dragon."

He couldn't help but smile with a slight laugh, "Hopefully I won't have to again."

"I would end you." She looked up at him with a serious look on her face but a joking undertone. He smiled before kissing her.

"Your bed been that warm without me then?"

"More space to stretch out." She looked over at the made-up cot. They hadn't been together since they left Caisle, not having the time or privacy. They would be at Winterfell soon though and things would get even more hectic. Rylee ran a hand up his chest, "But the more space there is the colder it gets."

"I heard that body heat is a very good way to keep warm."

"I heard it's even more effective when there are no clothes involved." She smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Then let's get you warmed up." He pressed his lips to hers backing her over to the bed.

* * *

They had finally arrived at Winterfell, the Unsullied and Dothraki already having been stationed around the castle. Her troops began setting up where they had decided and Rylee and her party made their way to the gates. They were greeted by Jon, Sansa, Daenerys, Tyrion, and Bronn. Rylee looked at them with a smile, "Ser Bronn, glad you could make it. Have we missed anything?"

Jon looked slightly uneasy, "The wall has fallen, by Eastwatch. The white walkers have crossed into the south."

"Where are they at now?" Hayden looked at them.

"The Gift. All the fortresses on the way have fallen back to Winterfell." Jon answered.

"When will the Lannister forces arrive?" Daenerys looked to Jaime and the man's face fell slightly.

Rylee answered for him, "They won't. Cersei Lannister lied about the alliance."

"What? Then why is he here?"

"He is with the Elisian forces now." She answered the other Queen.

"You would keep a man at your side who once stabbed his own king?" Dany was now angry about the fact that Jaime was alive, that he, the man who killed her father, tried to kill her, was there and he had brought nothing.

"Yes, I asked him to do the same should I ever turn into something like Aerys." Rylee answered her simply and the members of her party all looked at her confused and somewhat concerned. She looked at her brother and her face turned into a gentle smile, "You know that if it were to happen that's what would be best for the people and you would not have the heart to do it. He longs to protect the realm as much as we do." She turned back to the others, "Either way Ser Jaime is with us and his knowledge of strategy will help us in this war."

"Yes, but now I will have lost all the land I won. Cersei wants to take it all back. She will take it all back." Danys jaw was tight.

"Yes, she will try. But it will not matter should we lose the war with the dead. That is our top priority."

"I will not lose-" Dany started but Rylee cut her off.

"Stop being a conqueror and be a damned Queen for once! These people, the ones here in the cold and the snow are your people now. They are your priority. If you leave now, you are not a Queen meant for the people of Westeros and you should have stayed in the East. If you leave and we fall, you will have no kingdom to rule. You leave then it shows me your word means nothing. That your greed and pride means more than all the lives here. However if you keep your forces here, in the North to fight the dead and I will support you as the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and help you in your campaign to regain the land you lost as well as the Iron Throne. If you and all of your forces stay to fight the dead and stay until we finish it, despite how much land Cersei takes back, that proves to me that you are someone worthy of having my allegiance." She spoke with a definitive tone. Dany realized this was the only time she would get this offer and that they would be needed if she were to win after this war. Plus it was smarter to not to split up her army. Ryle held a hand out to her, "Do you accept?"

Both parties watched and waited awkwardly, tension filling the open air. Jon appreciated how serious Rylee was taking the war with the Night King and his army that she would be willing to make such a big move. Dany had no choice, "I do."

The two women shook hands and were quickly interrupted by a man running up to them, out of breath and carrying a book, "Jon! Jon I've figured it out!"

"You know how to defeat the White Walkers?" Jon looked excited.

"Well no, not exactly, I mean it'll help, but I don't know if it'll defeat them." The man rambled.

"Sam!" Jon stopped him a slight smile on his face, "What have you found?"

"I know how to make Valeryian Steel." The man smiled and everyone in the group knew how important that was, "It needs to be forged with Dragonglass."

"Are you sure?" Tyrion asked. Sam nodded and showed Tyrion the book. Tyrion looked at the passage and looked up at Rylee, "How many smiths did you bring."

"Plenty." She looked from him to Jon, "How much Dragonglass did you bring?"

"As much as we could." He responded, then began giving orders, "Get instructions and Dragonglass to every smith in Winterfell and the Elisian forces."

Rylee nodded for her people to help. Those involved in this process began to get to work on it and Bronn and Jaime stepped off to the side to talk. Rylee was left with just Hayden and Lanya, and the leaders spoke, Rylee going first, "How long until the dead get here?"

"Bran said they aren't moving fast. So a two weeks, maybe more?" Jon answered.

"Bran? Is that not your little brother?" Rylee asked, and Jon and Sansa nodded, "How does he know this?"

"He's…He says he's the Three Eyed Raven now and can see things." Sansa explained.

"I found it hard to believe too at first." Daenerys smiled slightly.

"So, he's a Greenseer? Some of the members of the family know of them. If what they say is true about them then his insight will prove most valuable." Hayden said.

"I will have rooms prepared for you all-" Sansa began but Rylee smiled shaking her head.

"I am the commander of my army, my place is in camp with them so don't worry about a room for me." She told the girl.

Jaime heard this and spoke, "I too will be remaining with the Elisian army."

Rylee acknowledged this but also noticed how Jaimes eyes lingered at a walk way where a girl and a boy in a chair sat looking at the group, but she let it go, "However I would like for my brother and his wife to stay here, it would make things easier for communications."

"Very well Your Majesty." Sansa replied.

"Lord Snow, are you sure that it wouldn't be better for us to head North, cut off the army before they make it to Winterfell?" Hayden asked.

"No, I don't think we can defeat them with thick fresh snow around, we need places that have been cleared so the horses can be of use. Winterfell is a strong hold that can withstand a major attack." Jon told him, "And the further north we go, the worse the conditions will be. Winterfell is where we will fight them."

They all nodded at him when a horn was heard. They're heads all turn in the direction of the noise, hoping that it isn't what they think it is. That the Night King had arrived much too early. The group rushed to the battlements and looked but there was nothing, when they turned to the south there was an army approaching in the distance, the Lannister army. Jaime was confused, they shouldn't be there, none of them had responded to any of his letters. Rylee looked to him and could see this on his face. Daenerys spoke, annoyance and betrayal in her voice, "I thought you said they weren't coming?"

"They weren't supposed to be." Rylee said then realized, "She said she was buying the Golden Company. Sending the Lannister army here must be a trap. Lanya, be discreet, find out what you can."

"Yes sister." Lanya bowed her head and left heading back for the encampment.

Rylee looked to Jaime, "You are to be invisible until we can figure this out. Most certainly they have orders to either kill you or take you back."

"I will stay in the Elisian camp and nowhere else unless necessary. I doubt they would venture that far." Jaime still couldn't believe his sister would go this far, "And if they do then she must have offered a great reward for my head."

"You are under our protection, you and Ser Bronn if he wants it. She will not have either of you." She reminded him.

"We will not let her take you as well." Jon assured the man, "We need every person who can hold a sword."

The group separated, and Rylee and Hayden moved to escort Jaime back to the camp but Rylee looked to her brother telling him to stay there and he nodded. He knew he was to be her eyes inside the walls of Winterfell and find out anything they weren't telling her since Conleth would more than likely be used to observe the Lannisters. As she and Jaime reached the bottom of the stairs the girl and boy in the chair were waiting for them. Rylee noticed the girl had a sword on one hip and a dagger on the other and she was impressed but not shocked as many girls from the North knew how to survive. Jaime swallowed hard when he saw them, but the boy just looked at him with blank eyes, "Jaime Lannister. Your crime has been paid for and now you have a greater purpose to serve at the Queens side."

Rylee looked to him with a raised eyebrow and Jaime gave her a nervous smile. She turned back to the two of them, "I take it you are Bran Stark. That must mean you're Arya?"

"How do you know?" The girl looked at her.

"Your brother told me about all of his siblings. He said that you were small but fierce. He wasn't lying I see." A small smile tugged at the girls face.

"Jon told you about me?" She asked.

"No, but Robb did." Rylee corrected her. "I had feared you may be dead when Jaime, Brienne, and I heard nothing of you in Kings Landing. I see instead you thrived outside of its walls." Rylee motioned to the sword, "Impressive. Small and quick. Light weight. Does she have a name?"

"Needle." Arya replied unsheathing the sword and handing the hilt to Rylee. She had been told about the woman, the Blood Queen, by her brother and sister, she knew this woman was a warrior despite her hate for the man standing next to her. But Bran had told her not to touch him.

Rylee held the sword in her hand, spinning it once, "Nice balance, good for a light-handed hold. Typically, needles are meant to stich things up, not slice them apart."

The two shared a smirk as Rylee handed her back the sword. The Queen bowed her head to the girl, "I should like to see what skills you acquired on your ventures during our stay here, however we must return to our camp before the Lannister forces arrive."

Rylee and Jaime began to walk away until she heard Brans voice, "A man with a circular scar on his head."

The Queen turned to look at him, "What of him? Where is he?"

"He joined a ship after he killed your husband. A golden kraken with a third red eye. His tongue was cut out." Bran told her.

"So he is one of Euron's now?" Rylee smirked, at least the man had lost his tongue.

"No, he tried to take what was his captains. He was thrown into the sea." Bran finished.

"Good." She said and they turned finishing their journey back to camp. Once inside her tent Rylee looked at him, "What crime has been paid for?"

"Rylee…" He started and took a deep breath before telling of her pushing Bran from the tower. She listened and didn't interrupt him. Once he finished he looked at her, "I keep realizing how much I hate the man that I was. Even though I did it to save my sister and children I hate what I did to that boy. I wish I had never done any of it."

"You can't undo the past. Bran seems to have forgiven you, if that's what you want to call it." She put a hand on his shoulder, "Would you do it again?"

"No, I would never-"

"Then that's all that matters now." She smiled, "It's been many years. We all change, you have changed for the better."

He nodded and she offered a seat to him, "Jaime, we're going to have tent set up for you, but I think it would be best if you didn't stay there, just in case the Lannister soldiers attempt something. You would be safer with someone else with you. We should tell everyone that you are staying there even though you aren't."

"Where would I stay?" He looked almost amused.

"With the best fighter in the camp of course." She smirked.

"Ser Alastar is quite good, but I don't know how he would feel about it." He joked, and she let out a laugh and he followed with another, glad he could still hear her laugh despite how tense things were, even more so now with the arrival of the Lannister army.

"If you don't wish to stay somewhere else then that is your decision."

"No, you're right it is a good idea." He took her hand, "But only if it's your tent I get to stay in."

"I wouldn't let you stay anywhere else."

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I have no clue what's going to happen, nor does this reflect at all what I feel is actually going to happen. But still be sure to let me know what you guys think! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Jaime awoke to Rylee sliding on her boots. He reached over putting his hand on her waist as he stretched his legs, "Going to Winterfell?"

"Yes, we need to share what we have discovered about the Lannister forces being here." She leaned over to him, his arm now around her back, "Once we have it figured out and a way to keep them away from you, you can start helping us plan battle formations."

"I could fight them off, or at least keep them at bay." He tried to sound confident because while Bronn, Brienne, and Tyrion visited him in the camp, he wanted to be able to go to Winterfell, to help them like he had come there to do.

"I know, but if there were even half a dozen they could kill you." She ran her hand over his cheek, "And I will not let anyone kill you. I'm not done with you yet."

"So now I stay here, awaiting my lover to come back from war…councils." He started but realized the war wasn't there just yet.

She smiled with a laugh, "Yes, now you know how the wives of all your men felt every time you would whisk them away to some great battle."

"And first I'm a cripple and now I'm a woman?" He asked with a laugh forming on his face.

"What's so wrong with being a woman?" She leaned over him, her lips hovering over his.

"Nothing at all. I quite like one actually."

"Good." She closed the gap between their lips and he moved his hand to the back of her head holding her there as he drew their kisses out. When they separated she kissed his neck, collarbone, then chest before moving away, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"They plan on betraying us after the fight with the dead." Lanya told everyone in the room, "The girls I sent over heard one of their generals as he was drunk telling a captain this plan."

"And what of Ser Jaime?" Daenerys asked.

"We still don't have a clear answer on that, but we have spotted a few Lannister soldiers poking around the edge of our camp, as if they're looking for something." Conleth answered.

"With how unhappy Cersei was with the friendship between you and her brother, she may have assumed he would join us on our way to the North knowing that we would protect him just as he has us." Hayden said to Rylee.

"Yes, it would make sense. We can't keep confining him to the center of camp though." Rylee looked around, "We need him here, we need his experience."

"She's right." Jon looked at everyone, "He's commanded the largest army out of all of us."

"We could sneak him into the castle." Jorah offered.

"Or we could disguise him." Tyrion looked to Rylee, "Blood Knights escort you here every day, do they not?"

"They do." She smirked, "Perhaps they will start wearing helmets now."

"Very well." Daenerys looked at them, "What do we do about having Lannister forces here that will ultimately stab us in the back?"

"If they're plan is to wait until after the fight with the dead to attack us then perhaps we should wait. Let them help us defeat them, then turn on them first." Conleth suggested.

"No, if we do that it will give Cersei the opportunity to claim that we attacked first." Rylee shook her head.

"So, you're saying we need proof of their plan? Why when we plan to fight them anyways?" Daenerys looked at her, annoyance on her face. She was sick of playing this game.

"And should some of them survive? Some of them retreat? They go and rally the Golden Company and Euron's men to meet us on our way to Kings Landing?" Rylee looked to her, "I doubt we will leave the first battle with the same amount of people we entered with."

"Yes, you don't poke the lion while it sleeps. Certainly not that lion." Tyrion looked around.

"We all know she's not sleeping." Daenerys looked at her hand.

"No but I believe Queen Rylee is right, it would be smarter to try and find out as much as we can. For all we know they could have orders to send a raven to the Golden Company once the battle starts so that they arrive to flank us if we survive." Tyrion almost pleaded with his Queen.

Dany sighed, looking annoyed then looked to Jon who nodded his head slightly that he thought it was a good idea. She conceded, "Alright, but I want our people to be ready the second they make a move on us."

"I can agree with that." Rylee responded.

The meeting was done and Rylee and her group were heading back to their camp when Jon called after her, "Your Majesty, may I have a word?"

"Of course." She turned and dismissed those around her and walked back up the stairs to him, joining him on the battlements, "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help. You…You knew my father from before right?" He asked.

"Ned? Of course, we spent some time together." She answered.

"Did he seem the type of man to have a bastard?" Jon asked, his hands wringing around themselves.

She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, "To be honest, no he didn't. Why are you asking this?"

"Bran…he told me something…Sam has the documents to prove it…I just don't know what to do." He looked at her, his eyes as wide and as lost as a puppy away from its mother.

"What is it?" She asked then placed a hand on his arm, "You can trust me."

"I know, that's why I'm talking to you." He eased up a little, "He told me I'm not a bastard. That my father wasn't actually my father. That my mother was Lyanna Stark and my real father was Rheagar Targaryen."

"What?" Her voice was soft and quiet, her eyes wide with shock.

"They were married when I was born." He added.

"So…You're the true heir to the Iron Throne then?" She was still processing it, "Roberts Rebellion then was…all of this…everything that's happened…"

"Was because my parents fell in love and ran away together." Jon leaned on the stones in front of him, "What do I do?"

"Do you want the throne?" She asked.

"No, I've never wanted the throne, I've never wanted anything except to not be treated like a bastard." He replied.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just Sam, Bran, me, and now you." He answered.

"Then there are two things you could do. The first is forget about it, pretend you never heard about it and continue being Ned bastard," She looked out over the expanse where there were tents and soldiers as far as the eye could see, "Or we could use it to our advantage. But it…it would require telling people, telling pretty much everyone."

* * *

Rylee entered her tent to find Jaime sitting by the fire looking very bored, hand stroking the feathers on Chadoir's back. She smiled, "I brought you a present."

"What?" He turned and stood as she threw down armor onto the bed.

"Get dressed, we need you inside the walls." She said as he looked from her to the blood red armor. Once he had the armor on she handed him the helmet and he looked at her as if she wasn't serious. "Just to be safe."

"Alright." He said putting the helmet on, something he hadn't done in years before following her out of the tent. On their way they met up with three other knights wearing the same thing he was and they headed towards the East gate. Once inside they made their way to the Great Hall where everyone else that needed to know would be. Her three knights waited outside while she and Jaime entered. Jon looked at her nervous as he approached her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"It's worth a shot." She took his hand, "And you can always relinquish after. But that is a conversation not meant for this Queen."

He nodded, and Jaime looked at her confused, but she motioned for him to sit down. Jon stood at the front of the room, Sam and Bran with him, and swallowed hard before speaking, "There's something you all need to know…Something important. My name…My name isn't Jon Snow. It's Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and Lyanna."

"What?" Dany stood looking at him while everyone else in the room looked around awkwardly.

"I have the proof in this journal that they were married." Sam spoke quietly.

"And I saw her giving birth to him at the Tower of Joy." Bran followed, monotone.

"Jon, that means-" Sansa started, unbelieving.

"That I am the heir of the Iron Throne." Jon hated saying it, it made him more uncomfortable than being a bastard. Dany started backing away from him, anger and spite growing on her face.

Rylee stood before anything could happen, "When he told me of this we discussed what he should do with the information. One option was keeping it quiet. Another option could aide us severely right now, helping to relinquish some of our issues with Cersei."

"And what might that other option be?" Tyrion asked, not quite sure what to do finding out that Dany wasn't the rightful heir to the Iron Throne.

"The Golden Company." She answered him, "Brother, you know Targaryen history much better than I, so correct me if I get any of it wrong, but the Golden Company was founded by members of a bastard branch of the House Targaryen, the Blackfyres. They started a rebellion but were then exiled from the land and the Company is now filled with knights from Westeros who were banished." Rylee looked to Hayden and he nodded that she got it more or less right, so she continued, "But they have a Targaryen history, and they know it. If we could send someone to speak with them on the behalf of this new Targaryen, perhaps we could turn them to our side. And now we have proof that Robert was an unqualified usurper as he had no reason to wage war and take the throne. They would support a Targaryen heir before a Lannister Queen if they knew all the details."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"No, they are still mercenaries. But I have heard they don't like to be paid by the losing side, only the one that wins." She admitted.

"What would we pay them then?" Dany asked her voice still holding anger in it, annoyance clear across her face, "We don't have enough gold to out pay Cersei."

"No, but we do have the ability to offer them lands, many were knights and Lords before joining the Company." Jorah informed her, "There are many empty castles now. If we do send someone, I should go. I was among their ranks for a time."

"They might kill you." Dany said.

"They could kill me on the battlefield." He replied.

"What do you all think?" Jon looked around at everyone in the room.

"I think it's worth an attempt." Jaime spoke up when no one else did, "If we can get the Golden Company to back anyone but Cersei then we have extra forces in the fight against the dead if we choose, and you don't lose any of the lands you have already claimed as the Golden Company will not be the ones reclaiming them. And once the war here is done, we can march straight to Kings Landing to remove Cersei from the throne with minimal resistance."

Everyone thought about what he said and all murmured noises of agreement. Jon looked to Dany who stared back at him. After a long moment she nodded at Jorah and the man left to begin preparing to leave. The rest of the room sat in silence. Jon uncommittingly waved his hand and everyone began to leave the room as well, very quickly. Once outside Rylee and Jaime waited for her brother and Morna. Hayden looked at his sister, "I don't think I've been in a room that tense since-"

"Yes, it's been a while." She cut him off and the two looked back at the door.

"Do you think it was safe to leave him in there with her?" Morna asked.

"She doesn't have her dragons so I don't think she'll be able to hurt him that much." Rylee sighed, "That look on her face though when she heard."

"She did seem quite angry that everything she had thought about herself this whole time was a lie." Jaime added.

"It wasn't just that. When she saw that Rylee had already known about it…" Morna started but wasn't sure if she should continue.

"Yes, she looked like a jilted lover." Rylee finished, "It's only something the two of them can work out. She is his aunt after all."

They all stood there a moment realizing the situation the two inside the hall may have now found themselves in. Hayden then looked to his sister, "But why did he tell you?"

"Starks and Talons have always trusted each other." She answered simply but he raised a brow at her and she elaborated knowing that the simple answer wasn't enough for this situation, "I am a Queen, but from a different Kingdom. He probably wanted an outsider's opinion that he knew he could trust. I also know the whole situation, I was there when Ned brought him to Winterfell. To him I was probably the least problematic solution."

Hayden thought about this and Jaime couldn't help but smile at what she had said.

* * *

They all were stood around the map laying out their battle plans, Jaime pointed to the area, "If we have the Unsullied to the east and the Northmen flanking the Elisians on both sides we will have them cornered in."

"What of the Dothraki?" Daenerys asked.

"They will come in from the west when the dead try to move around our forces to surrounded them." He told her.

"And the Lannister forces?" Tyrion looked at his brother.

Jaime thought for a moment, he tried to forget the Lannister forces were even there. Alastar spoke, "What if we place them north of the Unsullied so that way we can box them in once we have the chance? Plus if and when they do betray us they are blocked off from Winterfell by four different armies?"

"That could work." Jaime looked at the field on the map.

"What about their dragon?" Davos asked looking at everyone.

Rylee looked to Dany, "Would that not be left to you?"

"I thought Elisians knew how to fight an enemy on a dragon's back." The woman looked at Rylee with a smirk.

"We do." Hayden answered, "We know the skills though none of our men have actually ever used them since it's been three hundred years since we've had to, however that won't help the Northerners, Unsullied, or Dothraki."

"Yes, our past grandmother had a certain ingenuity about her when it came to battle techniques." Rylee looked at the map once more and pointed to an area, "We'll dig in here, again it won't help the others since we aren't prepared enough for that, but it could possibly draw his fire away from anyone else. Once we get into the mix of the fight hopefully he won't fire into the confrontation for fear of burning his own army. But something tells me the Night King won't be fighting by the same rules Rhaenys did."

"I don't think he will either." Dany replied, "We will do our best to bring him down while you all take the ground."

"Very well then." Rylee responded and looked to Alastar and Raeyon who both nodded, bowed their heads, then left the room. Jon and Dany all dismissed there men to also begin preparing.

Hayden looked at his sister, "And where will I be on the battlefield?"

"You won't be." She looked at him.

"Rylee-"

"Brother, we are the last two Talons. I must see that one of us survives." She placed a hand on his arm, "Your place is no longer on a battlefield. You cannot fight beside me any longer."

"We may be the last Talons, but you are the last true Talon heir. You are more important to survive than I am." His voice trying not to sound like it was pleading.

"And I will have an entire army around me. You staying here is just peace of mind for when I'm out there." She assured him with a smirk, "I've always returned, haven't I?"

"You always better." He sighed knowing he wouldn't change her mind.

She left the room with Jaime and made her way down the stairs. She saw Arya sitting with one of the blacksmiths and she approached them, "You're Baratheons bastard, correct?"

"Yes." He answered, "But I prefer Gendry."

"My apologies, we don't have bastards in my lands, the terms usage here has always amused me." She let out a slight laugh before picking up a newly forced short sword, "It's good, I hear you've been the one making most of the Valeryian steel here in Winterfell."

"It's an easy technique once you know it." He answered.

"May I test it?" She asked.

"Of-Of course Your Majesty." Gendry replied.

Rylee looked to Arya, "How about showing me some of those skills you picked up?"

"Alright." A smile formed on the girls face, she had been wanting to test her skills against the warrior who was also a Queen. She stood unsheathing Needle and Rylee removed her sword from its sheath on her hip and handed it to Jaime.

"Could you hold that for me for a moment?" She asked him and he took the sword from her, knowing he was about to see a show like the one he had witnessed in Dorne, her skills always amazed him.

Rylee spun the sword in her hand, it had a good grip, nice balance, some of the best work she had seen out of a smith that wasn't one of hers. She looked down at Arya and they had their blades in their hands, both ready. They began the dance at the same time, Rylee gracefully dodging attacks and Arya moving out of the way of Rylee's swings. The only sounds coming from the match was that of their blades hitting. Arya lunged forward and Ryle spun out of the way, tapping the girl on her arm with the blade. Arya turned to looked at her, surprised that she had been hit. Rylee smiled, "You're good. You have a Bravosi style. Who trained you?"

"No one." Arya spun her sword in her hand as they reset.

"I have heard they are quite a good trainer." The Queen was impressed, "But you're holding back."

"So are you." Arya smirked back.

Jaime and Gendry were surprised to hear the both of them had been holding back, their skills were already some of the best the two had ever seen. The two fighters were back at it, getting closer to each other this time but still not landing any hits. Their footwork complementing each other despite the fact they were attempting to win. Rylee moved swiftly with her blade, coming close to Aryas waist, a strange hit Jaime thought until he noticed the belt containing Aryas other dagger fell off of her body. After another set of moves Rylee had Aryas wrist in her hand, and pointed Needle at the girl's throat, her own sword at the girl's side. Arya looked at her impressed and Rylee released her, "If my opponent has another weapon, I try to make sure they lose it."

"Very smart. Who trained you?" Arya asked.

"Many people." Rylee handed the girl back her belt from the ground, "If there is time before the battle or if you wish after, you are welcome to come and train with us. You would be a challenge for most of my men."

"But not your women?" Arya looked at her.

Rylee let out a small laugh at the girl, "Women already know how to fight to their size, most men however just use brute force and anger. You could teach them a thing or two."

"I might take you up on that offer." Arya resheathed Needle. Rylee walked back over to Gendry.

"It's very well made." She placed the sword back down, "It's what we need in this fight."

Jaime handed her back her own sword and she put it back on her hip. Rylee bowed her head to Arya and she and Jaime headed back to their camp. Jaime looked at her, "That was even better than in Dorne."

"Perhaps I was only using a sixth of my skill when I trained you?" She looked at him with a sheepish smile.

He couldn't help but laugh slightly, "When we resume, bring it up to a fourth. I won't get better if you treat me like a child."

"No, but at the moment that is your skill level." She joked, and he looked at her slightly offended, "Alright, a squire then?"

"If I still had my hand…" He muttered.

"You would not be as good of a lover, I'm sure." She looked forward as they walked not able to look at the expression on his face as she knew it would make her laugh.

Jaime held back a smile, "And what makes you think that?"

"You would use your mouth less." She stated the fact.

* * *

Jaime walked into her tent and saw her sitting on her bed, hands clasped loosely in front of her face, eyes closed and mouth moving despite there being no words. It almost appeared as if she were praying. Slowly he approached her and sat down on the bed next to her. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, his voice soft, "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head slowly, "Just…just thinking that it might be useful to ask for some extra strength for tomorrow."

"It can't hurt." He took her hand in his. "We will win."

"We have the largest army that's been formed on Westeros in hundreds of years." She tried to comfort herself while looking away from him.

"And the Golden Company is now on our side. The two Targaryen's are getting along. Everything is going right." He kept his hand in hers as he moved off the bed to kneel down in front of her so that he was in her sights again, "Rylee, everything has lined up. We will not lose."

She leaned down pressing her lips to his, her hand holding the side of his face. He could feel the worry, the stress in this kiss and he moved forward, deepening the kiss, wanting to make her forget all of it. After a moment he pulled away and whispered on her lips, "We will not lose, because I will not lose you."

"Nor I you." She placed a feather light kiss upon his lips and her thumb moved along his cheek, "It's nice you know. Having someone I don't always have to be strong around."

"You don't always have to be strong around Hayden." He replied.

"No, but he doesn't hold me the way you do." She gave him a small smile, "I've always felt safe in your arms."

His eyes widened slightly as he looked up at her, no one had ever said that to him before. Who would ever say that to someone with a reputation like he had? He searched for any inkling that it wasn't true in her eyes, but found none, instead just beautiful red orbs staring back at him, taking him in, willing that this wouldn't be their last night. They knew what tomorrow was, it was the fight of their lives, for their lives. Jaime pushed her back onto the bed, but his eyes never left hers as he whispered, "I won't lose you."

* * *

 **A/N: Be sure to let me know what you think :)**


	24. Chapter 24

It was cold and dreary. Snow was falling, building up on the ground they had tried to clear. An uneasiness in the air. The sound of horses anxiously stamping and chomping at their bits. They had heard the horn blow. The army of the dead was coming. Their armies were in their places. Fires lit among their ranks. Now they waited. The Elisian forces were ready for dragon fire, slabs of marble, some old and still scorched from Aegons Conquest, sat placed close together on the ground in between the army, but Rylee hoped they wouldn't need it. When the Lannister forces horn blew they could see their enemies in the distance. Jaime, Alastar, and Raeyon sat with Rylee in the middle of their forces. She kept her eyes ahead, "Remember, one hit with Valeryian steel or dragon glass and they die, kill one and move onto the next."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Alastar answered her.

They heard the beginning of the battle as the dead clashed with Lannister men. Rylee let out a whistle and Jaime watched as men on the front lines ran forward and dug their shields into the ground before hooking second shields to the top of the other shields at an angle, via a piece of metal sticking out of the top of the one in the ground. Then behind them they dug in a long row of slanted shields angled towards the shields in front of them. Jaime realized why the Elisians were so powerful on a battlefield, all parts of the army worked together.

She waited and watched as the dead began getting close to them. There were thousands of them, giants among them. Rylee let out another whistle, at a different tone and Jaime waited for a moment before seeing flaming arrows flying out over them, and soon they were joined with arrows from the Unsullied and Lannister ranks. White walkers were hit and began burning to their final deaths. That's when they heard it. The screech of a dragon.

The beast was flying right at them, and whistles began echoing like birds in a forest as it got closer. Jaime looked to Rylee but her eyes were focused on the creature coming at them. Rylee wet her lips and let out a whistle that was like the screech of Chadoir when he was angry. In the blink of his eye, there were marble slabs above them being held up by foot soldiers and boards, covering them as the dragon came over them with its blue flame. Jaime could feel some of the heat, but no flame touched any of the soldiers. He couldn't help but smile realized that the main resource from their part of Westeros had been their greatest weapon against an enemy no one could fight. The Night King made a few more passes over them, some of the marble melting slightly, but to no avail.

When she heard the screech of two other dragons Rylee knew the Night King would be preoccupied now and she looked in front of her and gave out a whistle, before looking to Jaime, nodding for him to be ready. Seconds later Alastar gave another whistle and they were off, the sound of a flock of birds among them, riding to where the shields were set up at the front lines. The men there supported the shields behind them as horses began running up them, jumping over the front line of shields, pouring into the sea of alive corpses. Once the calvary was through, the shields in the center were lowered and the infantry came pouring in. The sounds of the Dothraki came from the west and the army of the dead was horseshoed in.

Archers took aim at the giants so they couldn't do as much damage as the Night King had hoped. Clashes of metal were mixed among the screams of men and women injured and dying. But the dead were losing numbers faster than the living. Rylee was still on her horse, her generals and Jaime had made it deeper into the center of the field as they slaughtered the dead. She kicked a wight away from her that had gotten to close and stabbed it as it returned. She was charged by a skeleton and its blade pierced through her calf and horse, causing the animal to let out a horrible pained screech.

Jaime heard this noise and looked over to her horse falling on top of her, wights closing in. He quickly rode to her, jumping from his mount to hack away at the dead surrounding her. Once there he took off his helmet and began trying to move the horse, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just pinned down." She answered trying to slide out from underneath her horse, unable to due to the creature's weight.

He went to push the animal once again but was grabbed from behind by Lannister soldiers who had recognized him. Jaime tried to fight them off but they punched him in the head, knocking him out. Rylee began frantically trying to get out from underneath her horse as she watched him getting dragged away in the chaos of the battle, as well as seeing the dead beginning to surround her. She let out an angry yell as she reached for her sword and cut any dead that got near her despite her leg still being pinned down.

Alastar heard her yell and rushed to her side, lifting the body of the horse away from her and helping her up, "Majesty, are you alright?"

"Fine." She said but let out a pained yell as she tried to put pressure on her leg.

"We need to get you out of here." He told her.

"No! We must finish this!" She yelled despite his arms being the only reason she was still standing, as she used her blade to kill a wight running up behind him.

"Look around, Your Majesty, it's almost over, there are more living than dead." He said, and she did look, and she did see, the wights were being encircled by the living, they would be gone soon.

"And what of the Night King?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered, "But you must see a healer. You're losing too much blood and your other leg is weak as well."

"Alright fine." She relented, knowing she couldn't fight the man with her right leg cut and the pain that was in her hip on the other leg from the animal landing on top of her. He helped her to his horse and as she climbed atop it her vision went fuzzy. Her body slouching against her knights. She muttered, "Jaime, they took Jaime."

"We'll get him back, Your Majesty." Alastar told her as they rode to Winterfell.

* * *

He had chains around his neck as they realized they couldn't keep his hands shackled since he only had one, his fake one they had taken off of him. They had taken him by boat to Kings Landing and Jaime prayed to Gods he had never believed in before that Rylee had survived. That she hadn't been killed pinned under her horse after watching him get dragged away. And if that had happened, he would kill his sister.

Jaime was taken straight to the cells under the Red Keep, he wasn't even worthy of an audience with the Queen. This thought amused him for some reason. He sat there chained by his neck to the wall, the room dimly lit by fire as he heard footsteps. His sister appeared before him through the bars. Cersei looked at him and smirked seeing him in the blood armor, "Father would be rolling over in his grave if he saw you wearing that."

"Father has no grave to roll over in thanks to you." Jaime looked up at her, "Sending your army to die just to get me back, I'm should be honored."

"It wasn't just to get you back." She smirked, "I want her to come and retrieve you."

"They would be coming either way." He looked up at her, "They have much more strength than you have ever had. It's the best army Westeros has ever seen."

"Dear brother you have it all wrong." She glared down at him, "I want your little whore to come here alone to fight for you, should they bring an army and try to sack the city, I will light all the stores of wildfire I have, blowing every one of their soldiers to bits."

"What?" He couldn't believe it, she was going to do what he had tried to stop decades before.

She knelt down to his eye line, "I want to watch her die painfully and slowly. I want you to watch her die. I want to send her little friends her head on a spike. As well as the little heads of the Greyjoy cunts I have in the dungeons with you. And I want you to watch it all. See all of the people fall who you left to fight with for your honor. You have no honor, you lost all of it the day you killed your King. The day you walked away from me."

"And then what will you do with me? Keep me in a cell to rot? Come down and tell me the things you're teaching our child? Or will you kill me once I've seen what you've wanted me to see?" He said through gritted teeth, trying to refrain from spitting at her, she would never kill Rylee. Not while he still breathed.

Cersei let out a slight laugh, "The prophecy said I would only have three children, and it is staying true to its word. Perhaps if you had stayed we would still have a child on the way but with your betrayal it betrayed me too."

His face dropped realizing she had miscarried. The child was no more. Cersei stood and backed away from the cell, "I will keep you alive. Perhaps I'll leave your new Queens headless body in here for you to watch turn into bones, watch the body you left your family for decompose. See how beautiful you find her then. That gives me an even better idea, maybe I will let The Mountain have her in front of you before he kills her."

Cersei walked away from him as he lunged at her, the collar pulling at his throat. She would not kill Rylee, The Mountain wouldn't touch her. But from this cell he could do little to help, all he could do was remain strong and hope Rylee was alive. That they wouldn't sack the city, and that they would come up with another plan to reunite them. She was still his sister and as his family he didn't want her to die, but he would kill her if she hurt Rylee. Cersei was bringing her death upon her one way or another.

* * *

She awoke to a throbbing in her leg. Having passed out from pain and exhaustion on the way back to Winterfell, she opened her eyes to see her brother sitting next to her feeding her hawk, "There you are. I was worried your pride was keeping you asleep."

"What do I have to be ashamed of? I got wounded, it happens." She tried sitting up but there was a pain in her hip where the muscles were sore and bruised from the horse.

"Yes but you were whisked away from battle by your knight so that you would-"

"Live to fight another day." She finished unamused. "Did we win?"

"We're here aren't we?" He gave her a soft smile.

"And the Night King?" She asked.

Her brother shook his head, "We don't know where he went. Once the outcome became clear he rode back up North. Jon and Daenerys have been trying to figure out where he might have gone. Maybe he went back beyond the wall and we're never hear from him again."

"Wishful thinking brother." She tried to sit up again this time succeeding. Her mind remembered everything from the battle and she gasped, "Jaime! Where is he?!"

"He's alive." Hayden tried to calm his sister, "We interrogated the Lannister troops when they tried to fight us but we already had them encircled. They said they had orders to find him amongst our ranks and take him back to Kings Landing alive."

Rylee threw the covers off of herself and began lifting herself off of the bed, a searing pain running up her calf and an aching soreness in her other thigh and hip. She fought through it though grabbing a pair of trousers on the chair and a coat, "Rylee you shouldn't be up!"

"Hayden, she has him, who knows what she'll do to him!" She turned to face her brother, "I have to go to Kings Landing."

"Wait a day or so, we haven't heard anything from her yet and we can retrieve him when we march on city." He walked over to her.

"She could kill him if we attack the city." Rylee looked at her brother, "I'll kill that bitch! She puts a mark on him I'll tear her eyes and tongue out and make her eat them!"

"Talk to the others. Come up with a plan, don't go racing off on a horse just yet when you can barely stand." Her brother pleaded, "It's my job to keep you from making rash decisions."

She huffed in anger, "Fine, but we make plans now."

He followed her out of the room, watching her try to not limp as she went. Her hand was tight on the railing as she went down the stairs seeing Jon and Dany in the courtyard and she approached them, interrupting their conversation, "We need to come up with a plan to retrieve Jaime Lannister."

"Our priority is the Night King." Dany looked at the woman, she was clearly in pain despite the fierce look on her face.

"Your priority is the Night King, he has a dragon and you have dragons. We cannot search for him on the ground, but we can save our ally." Rylee looked at her.

"He is but one man." She looked at Rylee.

"He came to me and asked for protection and I failed him. I will go with or without your help, but my brother insisted I talk to you all about it first." Rylee had pure agitation in her voice.

"Why would I want to help the man who killed my father? Tried to kill me" Dany finally said it.

"Because he saved the entire city of Kings Landing!" Rylee was done with no body knowing this, for people treating him the way they did when they didn't know the whole story.

"She's right." Brienne walked over to the conversation, "I heard what really happened that day as well."

Rylee and Brienne told everyone what Jaime had done, that he had kept the Mad King from trying to destroy the city with wildfire. Dany looked shocked and appalled at what her father had tried to do, at first she had thought when Tyrion told her it was an exaggeration but more than one person knowing such details meant it had to be true, and realized that Jaime was indeed a man worth saving due to his actions. She looked at the other Queen, "The army of the dead is defeated, we could begin our march to Kings Landing."

"That could get Jaime killed." Hayden said, "Cersei could use him as a threat against us."

"Then what do you propose?" Jon asked.

"What if you all sneak in and set him free?" Varys came forward, "We have maps of the tunnels still from the Battle of Blackwater Bay."

"That could work, it'd be quick in and out." Hayden agreed.

"I could get you into to Kings Landing without anyone seein' ya. But if the Iron Fleet is there, it may pose a problem." Davos stepped forward. Rylee was shocked by his offer, she barely knew the man and she didn't think that he knew Jaime that well either.

"We could send the Golden Company to deal with them, try and have them draw the fleet away from Kings Landing, which would make it easier once we do march on it." Tyrion suggested and Rylee and Hayden nodded that this could work.

Sandor Clegaene walked up to them, "If you're going to Kings Landing you'll need someone who can fight. My brother won't just let you walk out of there with the Lannister pretty boy. I'll come."

Rylee knew this man wanted to kill his brother and she nodded. Alastar looked down at Rylee, "Clearly I'm coming with you. I can't let you go without Elisian protection while your injured, Your Majesty."

"Alright." Rylee knew better than to fight him on this.

"Sister." Lanya walked up to them, her face unsettled while holding a small roll of parchment. Rylee looked at her and took the letter from her, unrolling it to read what it said.

 _Elisian whore, if you want him back, come and face me. Bring your army, see who wins._

She crushed the parchment in her hand trying to remain calm, "I want the bitch dead!"

"Then I'm coming as well." Arya stepped towards them and Jon shook his head.

"No, you will not." He said.

"I'll help you retrieve Jaime Lannister as well as kill Cersei and the Mountain." Arya ignored her brother.

"Arya!" He almost yelled.

"She can take care of herself." Clegane told him.

"And she has skill. Skills we can use." Rylee looked to Sansa, "Tell me, does anyone outside of the North know of Baelish's death?"

* * *

 **A/N: So I would be really happy for this Baelish thing to be done in the show (I didn't like him, okay that's a lie I did there for a little bit but I knew I couldn't trust him, but the portrayal was soooooooo good!) Please let me know what you guys think! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"Will she come?" Ellarias voice was soft and weak as she spoke down the hall.

"I hope not." Jaime answered the woman.

"I hear she's a great fighter, she could kill that cunt with no problem." Yara spoke.

"From the short time that I knew her, she seemed like the person who would come." Theon added.

"She was injured in the battle." Jaime leaned his head back against the wall, rolling the crown against the stone, "I don't know if she's even alive."

Ellarias spoke to him, "I pray she is. I wish to ask her forgiveness for the death of her father."

"Yes, she doesn't like you very much for that." Jaime responded, "I don't even know if she knows you all are here. I didn't."

The main door to the cells opened. Footsteps and armor could be heard coming down the hallway towards Jaime's cell. Cersei and the Mountain appeared in front of him and Cersei smiled, "It looks as if your Queen has come for you."

Jaime was relieved to hear she was alive, but that relief was soon gone with worry about how injured she could be and what Cersei had planned for her.

* * *

He had been chained to the Iron Throne, the collar still around his neck when the doors to the Great Hall opened. She tried to hide the limp as she walked but he could tell she was in pain on both sides of her body. Rylee walked in with Lord Baelish in chains. He was confused, they had been told Baelish was dead when they arrived at Winterfell, so how was he standing in front of them? Rylee stood back from Cersei who had Qyburn and the Mountain next to her on one side and Jaime chained on the other on his knees. Cersei had grown to confident, her Queens Guard wasn't even in the room. She held Baelish's chains out, "A traitor for a traitor."

"Why would I want that sniveling rat?" Cersei looked insulted.

"He's does far more against you than your brother. He framed your family for the Stark boys attempted murder, he whisked Sansa Stark away when Joffrey died, hell he's the one who killed Jon Arryn and started the whole issue." Rylee pulled at the chains yanking the man forward, "He's more of a traitor than anyone else."

"I don't want him. I want you dead." Cersei smiled then looked to the Mountain, "Kill her, slowly, have fun with her if you want, but make sure she screams. Leave her pretty face so that by brother may stare at her cold and lifeless eyes before we chop her head off."

"I will not fight him. You told me to come and face you." Rylee had her hand on her sword as the Mountain moved closer, "Pick up a blade and fight me yourself you bitch!"

"No." Cersei said as she watched the giant man unsheathe his massive weapon. Jaime jerked forward, wanting to help her but the collar choked him. He stopped when he saw Rylee pull her sword while avoiding the heavy strike from the man. She was injured but she was still faster than his swings, he just worried about her injuring herself further.

Rylee couldn't let this last too long, she could feel the stitches the healer had put in her leg being pulled at. He was so big, she was trying to find a weak point in his armor and as she avoided a large swing she went under his arm, swiping at it with her blade but it did nothing. He didn't even bleed. She moved out of the way and her eyes connected with Baelish's and she moved her eyes towards Qyburn.

Baelish stepped backwards from the fight as if he was getting out of the way. Rylee continued holding off the Mountain, drawing the attention of all in the room as Baelish snuck around closing ground on Qyburn. Pulling out a dagger the man rushed the Maester and began stabbing him in the stomach before slitting his throat.

Rylee tried to dodge another attack but the sword caught the back of her arm, narrowly slicing it as the large monster tripped her. She landed on the ground and reached her sword in time to put it in front of her stopping the Mountains blade from splitting her chest open. She let out a yell that caught Baelish's attention and the man looked at her, then back to Cersei. Jaime was pulling on his chains screaming out for Rylee as she struggled. He looked to his sister who was stuck in her chair looking at the man who had killed Qyburn, trying to figure out an exit. Jaime yelled, "Stop this! Let her go!"

Baelish ran behind the Mountain and reached through his legs, grabbing Rylee by hers and pulled the girl out from under him, her sword able to keep his from her until she was out. Arya took off the face to check on Rylee but the Queen recovered instantly, favoring her sliced leg even more now.

Jaime saw Cersei about to leave the Throne and he grabbed the loose chain from his collar and wrapped it around her neck, pinning her there, "Stop this! NOW!"

* * *

Alastar and Sandor were waiting on the shore with Davos. Alastar was fidgeting and Sandor looked at the man, "Come on, they've taken to long already."

The knight followed the other man leaving Davos with the boat.

* * *

Arya had been smacked away, hitting the floor hard and she was down for a moment, the breath knocked from her. The Mountain had been moving in towards the girl but Rylee came and jumped on his back, her blade swiping at his arm again, and it cut off the hand that had his sword in it. With the other one he grabbed her armor and a flung her off of his back. She rolled for a moment, losing her sword, before sliding on her knees to kick his sword even further away from him.

Jaime held Cersei's neck tight, thinking that perhaps they had won now that the Mountain didn't have his sword but his grip loosened from shock as Rylee was hit hard in the stomach by the new stump at the end of the man's arm, a dent now in her armor. She doubled over but the creature grabbed her by the neck, his hand able to fit around all of it and began lifting her off of the ground. Arya began crawling for her sword despite having at least one broken rib as well as a bruised lung. Jaime's eyes began to well with tears as Rylee clawed at the man's hand, Cersei having a wild grin on her face.

"Your Majesty!" Alastar yelled seeing his Queen being held by the throat and both he and Sandor rushed the Mountain.

Seeing this the giant chucked Rylee to the side by her neck as he grabbed his sword in his other hand. She slammed into a pillar and Jaimes heart stopped as she slid to the floor, he could only watch as her knight rushed to her side but he felt the tightness in his chest release as she held up a shaky hand to him to show that she was alright and to go fight. She sat there for a moment catching her breath before her eyes connected with Arya who was trying to stand now. Rylee then looked over to Cersei who was still being held by Jaime and she knew they had to finish the Mountain first.

They were all attacking him trying to kill him but no matter how they hit him, he wouldn't die. The man swung his sword wildly and Alastar pushed his queen out of the way of an attack, the sword digging deep into his side. Rylee yelled out catching her friend as he fell and dragged him away from the fight, "I'm alright."

"Stay down." She told him, "You idiot, you shouldn't have done that!"

"The left hand is the shield." He said covering his wound.

"Not my left hand, it also holds a sword. Stay down, that's an order." She gripped her sword tight returning to the fight, sore and barely able to put pressure on her leg. "How do we kill this fucker?"

"The dagger! It's fucking Valerian steel!" Sandor huffed and the three looked at each other and knew. Mustering up everything she had left she ran at the man and Sandor did the same from the other side, they ran their swords into his side as he lifted to swing at Arya who pushed her way through his legs avoiding the swing of his sword and turned jumping up, stabbing him in the neck with her dagger. The man let out a loud scream before turning into ash.

Arya and Sandor caught their breath, but Rylee turned to Cersei who was still being held by Jaime. She limped up to the Iron throne and Jaime let go of her neck and looked to Rylee who hesitated, remembering that the woman was pregnant. Jaime looked at her and saw this hesitation, "Rylee…she miscarried."

Rylee moved swiftly and pulled out her own dagger from her hip and ran it through Cersei's shoulder, the blade being pinned between melted steel swords of the throne. Cersei cried out in pain but then looked at Rylee, her lip quivering, "Come on then! Do it!"

"No." Rylee spoke her voice low, "You have caused me pain, you have tried to kill me, but you have failed. It was not my family you murdered, as much as he meant to me, Ned wasn't my father. While you may have damaged me, you didn't destroy all that I hold dear. Your life isn't mine to take, because _the North remembers._ "

Rylee moved away from Cersei and walked to Jaime, looking over him as Arya began approaching Cersei. She looked at his face, "Are you hurt?"

"Me?" He almost laughed, but he was too concerned for her and cupped her face, "Rylee, look at you, you're barely standing. Why did you come?"

"Well, it appeared to be the least problematic solution." Rylee said trying to undo the collar around his neck, "I wouldn't lose you."

Jaime wrapped his arms around her not caring about the fact that he was still in chains. Arya looked down at Cersei who had been watching this from her chair. The girl whispered, "I wanted you to see that before you died. I wanted you to see that you have lost everything."

Cersei looked up at the girl before Arya slit her throat. Sandor came over to help undo Jaimes chains while Alastar tried to stand and walk. Once Jaime was out of chains Alastar had made it to them but tripped up the stairs. Sandor looked at him, "I'll help him back to the boat. Come on."

"There are others, Ellaria Sand and the Greyjoys down in the cells." Jaime told them helping to support Rylee.

"Well then, let's go and get them." Rylee said and they made their way to the cells.

Once there they had released the others but were stopped by a clapping sound behind them. Euron Greyjoy was standing there with a menacing smile. He looked at Rylee, "You look good with blood on you!"

Jaime tensed and pulled Rylee closer to him, knowing she couldn't fight anyone else, and it kept him from lunging at the man. The sound of a dragon overhead distracted them all and Theon pulled Alastars sword from his side, "All of you, go! I can deal with him."

"Theon." Yara looked at her brother.

"Yara, go." Theon looked at his sister before turning back to his uncle who picked up the axe that was leaning on his leg.

The group made their way through the tunnels. Arya looked back at Rylee, "Is it Daenerys?"

"Gods let's hope." Rylee said.

"Let's hope whoever it is doesn't start lighting things on fire." Ellaria said as they moved through the tunnels.

"Why?" Sandor asked.

"Cersei's planted wildfire throughout the city." Jaime answered.

"What?" Rylee said not believing it. She knew that if any of those stores were hit by dragon's fire, they would burn the whole city down.

"We need to keep moving then!" Sandor yelled out to them.

Rylee looked to Alastar whose feet were dragging and eyes barely staying open, "Alastar, stay awake."

He mumbled a response and she kept going, "We're almost out, almost home."

Yara despite being still injured from her time as a captive of Euron helped to support the Knight enabling Sandor to move quicker as he led them out of the tunnels and to the shore. Davos ran up to them helping to get them on the boat, "We've gotta go!"

Rylee looked back and saw that it wasn't Dany on her dragon but the Night King on his and his dragon was spitting blue flames, the Red Keep already on fire. He was trying to replenish his army. Jaime helped her into the boat and helped to push them off shore. She looked back to Alastar who was propped up against the back of the boat and noticed his eyes were shut, "Alastar? Alastar!"

There was no response from her friend and now that they were in the water they began rowing. Yara yelled, "What about Theon?"

"Can he swim?" Davos asked as Jaime pulled Rylee into his arms helping to keep her sitting up.

"Of course." She answered.

"Then we'll wait for him off shore a ways." Davos kept rowing.

A loud explosion went off in the city and they all turned to look as more went off after it. The dragons blue flames had been turned green from wildfire. All they could do is watch and listen to the screams of people still alive in the city, as the dragon let out an angry yell. Jaime stared at the scene he had once killed a king to prevent, his face wearing shock and horror. Rylee spoke, her voice soft and her eyes wide and watering, "What do we do?"

"Nothing we can do." Davos said, his voice strained.

"What do you mean? There has to be something? A million people are dying!" She turned to look at him, her hand resting on Jaimes chest, trying to comfort him while still trying to do something else to help.

Sandor's voice was angry, mostly at the situation, "What can you do? You can barely walk!"

"The Isle of Faces." Arya said while holding her side.

"What?" Jaime asked.

"That's where Bran said he was going, it's closer than Winterfell. We could go there? See if we can help him?" Arya looked at them, unsure if what she was even suggesting was plausible.

"We need to get you all to see a Maester or Healer." Jaime looked at all of them, "You both have been prisoners for a long time, Alastar isn't even awake, Arya you were injured, and Rylee can barely keep her eyes open or sit up. We need to get somewhere where you all can be looked at."

"The Isle of Faces." Rylee said, "We should go there."

"Rylee." Jaime looked down at her.

"It's secluded. Won't have to worry about attacks. We know enough to clean and bandage the wounds until we can make it to someone to do it properly." She muttered as her head rested against Jaime's chest.

The group looked around at each other and silently agreed that that's where they would go.

Davos looked at Yara and the girl nodded her head, sadness over coming her face as the he began to row the boat away, the screams growing quieter the farther they got from the city and closer to the ship that had brought them there.

* * *

 **A/N: So I know this wasn't a long one but it was a good pausing point in the story but I'll have the next chapter out soon! Let me know what you guys think :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Jaime sat holding Rylees hand in his while she lay in bed on the ship taking them to the Isle of Faces. She passed out not long after they left Kings Landing and the people on this ship had done what they could to bandage and treat her wounds. He needed her to wake up, he needed to see her open her eyes and look at him. It felt like a life time that she had been asleep. She made a quiet noise and her eyes began to flicker open and he let out a small laugh as she turned to look at him, her voice hoarse from being strangled, "Where are we?"

"On a ship heading to the Isle of Faces." He informed her, "We should be there soon."

"Alastar?" She asked. Jaimes face fell and he shook his head. Her eyes grew wide for a moment then faded with sadness.

"He was gone when we brought him aboard." Jaime stroked the tear away from her cheek.

"What do I tell his wife? His children?" She looked at him, "He blocked me. He pushed me out of the way."

"He wanted to protect you." Jaime cupped her cheek, "He…He only ever wanted to protect you."

"But why?" Her voice cracked, "Why do people always jump in front of me?"

Jaime bent over and pulled her into his arms, holding her head into his chest as she cried. He whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It wouldn't have even happened if I hadn't of gotten-"

"Don't say it." She muttered, "It's not your fault. It's her fault."

"Yes. It is." Jaime answered back.

"And now Kings Landing is…" Rylee started then pulled away from his chest realizing, "Oh gods! Caisle! What if he goes after Caisle? What if he already has!"

"Shhh," He tried to calm her down, "We sent word to the others the second we reached the boat to tell them what happened, we even thought of Caisle. We said for some of your men to go check and if he hasn't been there yet to prepare them."

Her face showed relief, "Thank you."

"Of course, I know it's what you would have wanted us to do." He held her face again. Jaime looked down at her, he had been so worried about her. His voice shook, "Rylee-"

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his and he wrapped his arms around her tighter as passion and relief flowed through their kisses. Rylee tried to lift herself up to him but winced in pain, breaking their kiss. She looked up at him, "I was in a blind rage when I woke up after the battle. I thought…I was so scared I might lose you."

"I didn't even know if you'd survived." He set her back down on the bed but stayed leaned over her, "I prayed to Gods I'd never prayed to, some I might have even made up. I just wanted you to be alive."

"It'll take more than some dead assholes to keep me down." She smirked at him, "To keep me away from you."

"Good." He gave her quick kiss. She moved the sheets from over her body and he put his hand over hers, "You can't get up yet."

"I know, I can barely sit up. I just want to see how bad it is." She told him. Pulling up her shirt there was a nasty bruise on her stomach where The Mountain had punched her. She moved the top of her pants and the bruises on her hips and thigh were looking only slightly better. Still feeling the pain in her leg she knew the stab wound on her calf was the same or maybe even worse now. Lying back onto the bed she looked up at him, "I assume I have some on my back as well?"

"Yeah, not as bad as the front though." He answered.

"How is everyone else?" She asked.

"Managing, dealing…but alive." He told her, his hand taking hers as she nodded. Jaime didn't speak, he had gotten time to process everything that happened, but she hadn't.

He wasn't sure how long they were silent, but her voice was soft when she finally did say something, "Will…will you lay down with me?"

"Yes." He responded and moved around the bed, taking off his boots to lay down beside her. Once he was there she gingerly moved herself to where she on her side leaned towards him, her head just over the crook of his shoulder. He looked down at her, "Are you in any pain?"

"No more than I was on my back." She answered.

"Alright."

* * *

They were anchored in the Gods Eye when they heard the screech of a dragon. Jaime looked to Rylee, "I'll go see."

She moved to call for him to wait but he was already gone. Waiting wasn't something she was good at and when she heard more than one dragon she smiled, moving the sheets from over her legs and putting her feet on the floor for the first time in days.

* * *

Jaime was looking up into the sky, two dragons fighting each other, the Night King riding one and Jon Snow riding the other. He watched from the deck as was everyone else on the ship and he saw movement coming from below deck. He cursed, "Rylee! You shouldn't be up!"

He ran over to her grabbing her around the waist helping to keep her standing as her leg gave out, but she ignored him looking to the fight above them, "Where's the other dragon? Why is Jon on one?"

"I don't know." He responded his eyes going back to the fight but when he felt her grab his arm he looked down to see her unsteady. She hadn't been able to eat much from the bruises on her stomach and neck but he mostly worried about her legs, if she kept using the one that's been cut she might damage it beyond repair, the constant movement of the boat also probably wasn't helping. He wondered if he should pick her up before they gave out, but he wasn't sure if that would hurt her or not. She drew his attention back to the sky though.

"What's happened?" Her voice was low as Jon pulled back from the fight, retreating to the Isle of Faces. Jaime could feel her going lax in his arms and held her tighter, still trying not to press on the bruises on her stomach. They watched as the Night King circled around the island before catching sight of them in their boat and began flying towards it.

They were anchored down there was nothing they could do but watch as he came straight at them. Some men began jumping into the water, but Jaime knew he couldn't keep Rylee afloat if they were to do that. On the ship or off of it they were going to die. He held her tight, her back pressed to his chest as the dragon opened its mouth. Rylee clutched to his arms, there was nothing that could save them with Jon no longer in the air. They closed their eyes, waiting for the end, but instead the dragon screeched.

Looking up they saw the Night King shatter into a million pieces of ice and the dragon began to fall from the sky. It soared over the boat on its downfall and crashed into the water on the other side of them. Waves were kicked up from the beast landing into the water and it rocked the boat, causing Jaime to release an arm from around Rylee to steady them but she fell from his arms anyway. She stayed on her knees balancing herself with the arm that hadn't been cut until the waves settled and she looked up at Jaime, "Alright, I'll stay in the bed."

Jaime laughed and helped her up, steadying her until they made it back to her room where he put her in the bed. He gave her a kiss, "I'm going to see if we can find out what happened. Rest."

"Yes My Lord." She joked, relieved. It was over.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been alone, she may have even fallen asleep at some point, but she was awake when she heard quick footsteps down the stairs of the boat. Looking towards the door a smile broke across her face when Hayden almost busted through it. He let out a relieved laugh with a smile when he saw her laying there and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her. She let out a hiss of pain from her stomach and he quickly set her back down on the bed, "Sorry, Jaime warned but when I saw you-"

"I was worried about you too brother." She laughed.

"What happened?" He asked, "How did you end up like this?"

"I fought The Mountain injured." She said,

"Thank The Gifts we sent help with you." He smiled.

She took his hand, "Have you heard? Did Jaime tell you?"

"What?"

"Alastar?" She asked and he shook his head, "He…He didn't make it."

Hayden sat on the side of the bed and took in what he just heard. He looked at her, "Neither did Bran."

"But how?" She looked at him confused, "The Night King never hit the island, never got near him."

"Bran…Bran was the Night King. They had the same eyes. Jon had to kill him in order to save everyone else." He explained to her. He gave her a sad smile, "But Caisle is safe though. He never made it that far. I guess he went for Kings Landing first since it was larger."

Rylee let out a sigh of relief, "And what of the others?"

"Some still healing wounds, some troops are staying to help rebuild the stronghold in the North, but others are starting to return home." He took her hand.

"Where is Morna?" She asked him.

"I sent her home." Hayden wore a small smile, "We found out after the battle…you're going to be an Aunt."

A smile of realization grew across her face, "Congratulations, brother. I would hug you but…"

"I know." He laughed then let out a sigh, "It's over. We have peace again. We can finally live again."

"Yes, now all I have to do is get back on my feet and the world will be more or less back to normal…just with a smaller population." Rylee said, the end of her sentence saddening her tone.

"They didn't deserve to die like that, but you could do nothing to stop it." Hayden squeezed her hand, "As to getting you back on your feet we brought Sheena from the tribe. She's on a boat and should be here soon to take a look at you."

"Alright." Rylee gave him a half smile.

* * *

They had gone to Dragonstone to allow those in the party who needed to rest and heal do so as well as talk about rebuilding Westeros. Conleth had taken his brothers body home with Raeyon but Lanya had stayed along with Hayden. Rylee had been ordered to remain in bed the entire trip there as well as the time they had been to Dragonstone, their healer stating that the hit to her stomach had agitated her previous wound there, but she would ultimately be fine.

She laid in bed when Jon knocked on the door, "Enter."

"Your Majesty." Jon came in and smiled at her, "You look like you're feeling better."

"Only a matter of time before I'm back up and training knights just like my father."

He let out a laugh, "I wanted to thank you. For everything, but mostly for keeping Arya safe."

"What are you talking about?" She couldn't help but smile, "That girl saved me from a sword in the chest. She's more skilled than you know. Whatever it is she wants to do, I suggest you let her do it."

"I also wanted to ask you something." He shifted his stance, "I know you've already done a lot to help us, and I'm not Ned's blood son anymore, but-"

"Jon," She stopped him, "You're a Stark, even if you choose go by Targaryen, Neds blood runs through your veins because he was your uncle. You are and always will by my ally, because you are a Stark. Now, what do you need?"

"It's a lot to ask since they aren't your people, but do you think you could help us rebuild? Recover some of what we lost?" He asked her.

"Elisia was lucky, we were barely touched by this. But just because they are not my subjects, doesn't mean they aren't my people. I spent twenty years of my life travelling Westeros. I knew farmers, blacksmiths, shoe makers, and Lords and Ladies. Winter is not gone, but we will do what we can to help."

His face relaxed into a smile, "Thank you Your Majesty."

"Of course, Your Grace." She responded with a smirk.

"I don't think I'll ever like being called that." He laughed.

"Trust me I understand." She joined him in laughter.

* * *

Jaime was sat in the Chamber of the Painted Table with everyone else as the two Targaryen's decided who to give Wardenships and empty castles too. The others were talking about Dorne when Tyrion walked up to him, "Well brother, the Rock is all yours."

"You can have it." Jaime looked at him as Hayden looked towards the conversation.

"It is your birthright, you were dismissed from the Kings Guard therefore it belongs to you." Tyrion explained.

"I won't be returning to Castelry Rock." Jaime informed him, "I'm going to stay in Caisle."

Hayden couldn't help but smile at this before returning to the main conversation in the room, but Tyrion looked confused, "Jaime, I know they gave you refuge but I'm sure that doesn't mean you have to remain there the rest of your life."

"I don't have to." He gave his brother a smile, "I want to."

"That smile suggests there is a reason for this." Tyrion said and thought about it looking at his brother shocked but a smile forming on his face, "No! The Blood Queen? Are you sure she wants you to stay?"

Jaime laughed at his brothers joke, "I believe she said that if I didn't they would have to kill me. So, I'm pretty sure she wants me to stay."

"Brother! You haven't?" Tyrion moved in closer with a smile and Jaime tried to hide his, "You have! That explains why she was so angry when you were taken, screaming that she wanted Cersei head that she would go and get you alone if she had to. Tell me, what was she like? I've never been with an Elisian before."

"I'm not going to tell you that!" Jaime almost pushed his brother away with a smile, "We don't talk about specifics."

"There are specifics?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lord Tyrion," Daenerys called.

"Yes, My Queen?" Tyrion spun on his heel to face her getting rid of the smile on his face.

"Have you and your brother figured out Casterly Rock?" She asked him.

"Yes, The Rock will be mine." Tyrion smile.

"Well then we must now decide about places in The Reach and Riverlands." Dany looked at the map, "Highgarden, Horn Hill, Riverrun, and The Twins I believe."

"Edmure Tully should still be alive." Jaime informed her, "He was a prisoner of the Freys but Riverrun is his ancestral home."

"Very well then, we will see if we can find him." Daenerys responded.

"Horn Hill was Sam's fathers, we should get his opinion to see what he wants for it." Jon spoke on that one.

"Alright then, Highgarden and The Twins." The Queen said.

"The Twins should go to Ser Bronn." Rylee's voice entered the room. They all looked to see her limping in with a walking stick.

Jaime went to her side as Hayden began to ready a chair for her. Daenerys looked concerned, "Should you be up?"

"Sheena said I could walk around some now as long as I used this damned stick." Rylee complained as Jaime helped her to the seat. She sat down and looked at the others, continuing her first thought, "Jaime promised him a castle. Tyrion said he would double that. The Twins are technically two castles. Plus, it would be nice for a friend to be in a place like that now."

Dany looked from her to the Lannister brothers and they seemed to agree that it was a good idea, "He did fight for us and arrange for you to meet with Ser Jaime, so I guess it would be a nice gift for him. What of Highgarden? You knew the Tyrells best Queen Rylee."

Rylee looked at the marking for the castle on the map. She couldn't think of anyone other than the Tyrells being there. Jaime looked at her, still feeling bad for having killed Olenna, but he knew that Cersei had been the one to end the family. Eventually Rylee sighed, "Olenna was of House Redwyne, however they have their own lands. I would say Brienne of Tarth as she served with the Tyrells with Renly Baratheon, but I believe she is the only surviving heir of her family. As long as it goes to someone that respects the Tyrell name and takes care of the gardens I'm alright with whoever is chosen. My uncle probably knows the proper line of succession."

Hayden put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at his sister. Daenerys nodded at this, "We will find someone suitable to take care of Highgarden."

They went on to discuss the North and Sansa would become Lady of Winterfell, and the Dreadfort was to be given to the Free Folk. Gendry would be legitimized and given Storms End. The rest of the unmanned castles would go to the Golden Company and Dothraki that stayed in Westeros, Dany stating the Dothraki would probably want the ones in Dorne since it is the closest to their normal climate. They then discussed what would happen now that the Knights Watch was no longer needed and the plans to rebuild Kings Landing, which it seemed some people did survive the destruction of, but not enough. They sat there for a long time talking of all the details of their new Kingdom, having dinner brought to them. Rylee and Hayden helped them with things they knew would worked based on their own land, but let them make the hard decisions themselves.

Once they were done Jaime walked with Rylee back to her room, his hand on her back making sure she didn't fall. She sat down on the bed once they got there and Chadoir flew from his perch to sit on the handle of her walking stick. Jaime laughed and gave the bird some meat from the table while looking at Rylee, "How is your stomach?"

"Much better. All of the bruises are almost gone, but it is still sore when I move certain ways." She watched him feeding her hawk, "Sheena has said that she can see nothing wrong and that I should heal perfectly fine everywhere but might have a slight limp for the rest of my life."

"So much for training the knights." He laughed.

She looked at him with a smirk, "What makes you think I still won't be able to? If I can still best them with a limp, then they still have much to learn."

"Yes, I guess a broken arm didn't stop you, why would a limp?" He put the meat back on the table and Chadoir followed the plate to keep eating and he laughed at the bird before sitting on the bed to take his boots off. He looked at her as she shrugged her coat from her shoulders and asked, "Do you think winter will still be as long?"

"I don't know. Hopefully if it is, it won't be as harsh now." She answered while changing into her sleep gown.

He began to change as well, "The snow should help to cool the fires in Kings Landing so they can begin to rebuild that soon."

"Yes, get the survivors back in their homes if they wish to stay in the city." She climbed under the sheets and he began to as well, "You haven't slept in my chambers for over a week, what makes you think you can just invite yourself back?"

"You were injured, and I didn't want to risk bothering you while you slept." He finished lying down next to her.

Rylee rolled to the side to and placed her hand over his chest and he smiled "Ah, so now that I can get out of bed, you feel as if it is alright to join me in mine again."

He looked down at her, "I could leave if you want."

Jaime began to sit up, but she pushed him back down with a smile, "Leave and I'll just follow you to your chambers."

"And what makes you think it's alright for you to join me in my bed?" He asked hiding a smile.

She placed a kiss on the side of his ribs, a place she knew he was sensitive at and felt his stomach tense, "That's what makes me think it'd be alright."

He rolled on his side to face her while also preventing her from kissing him there again and let his arm slide over her waist to her back. She saw him open his mouth to say something to her, but she cut him off before he had the chance by covering his mouth with hers. Jaime couldn't fight the natural instinct to kiss her back and when her tongue slipped between his lips he let out a soft moan. They hadn't been together since the battle in the North and he missed holding her. When he pulled her closer he felt her body tense slightly from pain. He pulled away from the kiss, "You're still hurt."

"Then make me feel better." She whispered on his lips, her hand snaked to the back of his neck, her fingers in his hair at the base of his head as she pulled their mouths back together. They kissed slow and drawn out, she'd missed him, but she knew if she tried to go to fast he would try to hold off until she was healed. When he was taken by Cersei she wasn't able to sleep thinking of losing him and ever since she got him back her nights had been filled with thoughts of him. She deepened this kiss, pulling herself closer to him, her hips pressed against his. Feeling him hesitate she barely separated their lips, "Jaime, I want you. My dreams at night consist of nothing but you. Please."

His heart beat fast hearing this, for his dreams had been just the same as hers, and he began to grow hard thinking of them while having her pressed against him. Retaking her lips his hand traveled down her side to the bottom of her gown, he wasn't used to her wearing one, but it made it easier for her injuries to be looked at, and he pushed the fabric up her side. He slid his hand in between her legs, his finger finding her clit and she gasped as he began rubbing her. When he inserted two fingers inside of her clung to him, but never took her lips from his. The noises she made caused him to grow harder and soon his body couldn't take it anymore, he needed to be inside her.

Quickly he pushed his pants down his body and pulled her leg over his hip lining himself with her entrance. Before he pushed in he broke their kiss, "If it hurts to much-"

"I'll focus on the pleasure." She responded, and he couldn't help but smile at how much she wanted him, he had never had someone want him in the way she wanted him. He still wasn't sure if it's because of how her people were when it came to being with someone else or just the way she felt about him but he loved it and knew he felt the same when it came to her. Jaime pushed slowly into her and he felt her hands grip his shoulders, her breath shuddering as he moved deeper inside of her. She missed the feeling of him inside of her, completely filling her, and she held his face kissing him as he moved in and out of her slowly as his hand gripped her ass. Their tongues tangled, and he held her close to him, moving his hand just slightly up her back so that she arched to him.

The bruises on her back ached under his grip but Rylee ignored it as he started to hit the spot inside of her that sent waves of pleasure through her. When her grip on his changed and a moan mixed with their kisses he knew he had finally found her most sensitive spot in this position and increased his pace slightly, causing her muscles to tighten around him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He'd missed time with her and his body wanted it back. Focusing on her noises and pleasure he felt her begin to cum around him and when he felt this he came as well, her contractions milking him, and he moaned breaking the kiss before trying to catch his breath. She still held him tight as hers continued to pass and once they had he pulled himself from her. They laid there in each other's arms until they fell asleep, finally both of them able to get a restful night with the other one there.

* * *

 **A/N: Almost done! Let me know what you guys think!**


	27. Final

Kings Landing had stopped burning and Rylee was finally well enough to make her way there by boat. Jaime had stayed with her until she was able to leave despite others having already made trips to the main land and back. She had done well to keep off of her leg, so her limp was minor, she barely noticed it, the bruises on her body gone, the cuts healed. The city was ashes mostly, only outlines of some buildings that were far enough away from the blasts still stood. Cersei must have placed the wildfire far enough so that it wouldn't hit the Keep because it had only been burned by the Night King. The Great Hall had giant holes in the roof and snow poured in blanketing the floor and empty throne.

Jaime had said he was going to go to his chambers to see if they survived and grab a few of his things for when they journeyed back to Caisle, as well as try to find his hand that had been taken from him. Rylee just wandered through the building, seeing what had been damaged and what hadn't. Certain parts of the Keep were scorched, and not safe to even walk through but others seemed almost untouched. She walked down the hallway and found the Kings Guard room and she walked inside. The window was broken open and some things in the room had scorch marks. Walking through a book on a shelf caught her eye, The Book of Brothers. She pulled it down remembering hearing Jaime talk about it at some point when she first arrived in Kings Landing and opened it. She flipped through all the different knights and when she reached the last page she saw Jaime's name.

 _Ser Jaime Lannister_

 _Squired for Barristan Selmy against the Kingswood Outlaws. Knighted and named to the Kings Guard in his sixteenth year for valor in the field. At the Sack of Kings Landing, murdered his king, Aerys the second, at the foot of the Iron Throne._

 _Pardoned by King Robert Baratheon. Thereafter known as the Kingslayer._

She sat down in the chair at the table and read the page again.

* * *

Jaime walked around the Keep looking for her and knew he should have asked her what general area she would be in. He passed the door to the Kings Guard room and he noticed it was open and stepped back to look inside. He smiled seeing Rylee sitting at the table with a quill next to her and book in front of her, "I've been looking for you. Doing a bit of reading?"

"Yes, I got distracted." She smiled standing as he walked over to her, "Did you find your hand?"

"No." He shrugged, "Guess one of the soldiers kept it as a trophy."

"Well then we'll make you another." She smiled. He looked down at the book and saw what it was and that it was open on his page. When he looked at it there was more written in it than there had been the last time he checked. Jaime looked back at Rylee and she had an embarrassed smile on, "Sorry, I noticed some things were missing."

He read aloud after the part he had known in the book, "It wasn't known until much later that Aerys the Second had planned on using wildfire on the people of Kings Landing. He saved the lives of everyone in the city by killing the King. During the War of the Five Kings he was captured by King in The North Robb Stark and later set free by Lady Catelyn Stark on the promise that he would send her daughters back to her safely. During the journey to Kings Landing his right hand was cut off by a band of Roose Boltons men. Unknowing that Lady Catelyn's second daughter, Arya Stark, was alive he had Brienne of Tarth tasked to the protection of Lady Sansa Stark, and when she went missing her retrieval. During this time, he saved Queen Rylee Talon of Elisia from starvation and dehydration, protecting her as well while she stayed in the Red Keep. He continued to serve his King faithfully despite the loss of his hand for many years until released from service by King Tommen Baratheon, first of his name, to which he became commander of the Lannister forces. He succeeded in reclaiming Riverrun and the sieging of Highgarden, at the request of his King and later the request of his Queen Cersei Lannister, first of her name, proving his loyalty to them both. When his Queen promised her forces to the War Against the Army of the Dead but betrayed her allies, he, out of honor, duty, and loyalty to the people, rode to the North, and joined with the Elisian, Northern, Free Folk, Dothraki, and Unsullied armies to help end the second-long night before it truly began. He was no longer known as the Kingslayer."

His voice was shaky by the time he had finished reading it. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I hope it's alright that I put all of that. I just-"

"It's more than I could have ever hoped for." He wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I figured if we ever visited Kings Landing in the future, our child may want to read it." She whispered. He pulled away and looked down at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. She couldn't tell if he was happy, upset, afraid, or angry. Rylee let out a nervous laugh, "You're wearing so many emotions right now, I don't know which is the one you're actually feeling."

"You mean…you're…" He couldn't even say it, it was almost too much to hope for.

Her hand moved over her stomach and she nodded, "I haven't bled in over two months…Are you upset?"

"Upset? No." He wrapped his arms around her, "No. I'm just…I never expected…I've never been so happy."

She gave a laugh of relief as he pulled her lips to hers and she could tell that he was happy, neither of them had ever gotten to be real parents, but now they would, with each other. When he broke the kiss, he put his hand over her stomach and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Then he realized, "We're not married, is that a problem?"

"No. Not all Elisians get married. Some, like Morna, want the tradition of a wedding, others are just fine with being together." She told him, "So unless you want to, there is no need for it."

"Alright." He replied, he had never wanted a wedding, he had never planned to marry since he was a Kings Guard. Jaime couldn't stop himself from kissing her again, this time with a large smile on both of them.

"Sorry to ruin the moment." Tyrions voice came in, Hayden standing with him, both smirking.

"What has you both so cheery in a dreary place like this?" Hayden then asked.

Jaime looked at her, "Should we tell them?"

"I don't know I think we should just have this conversation in front of them and leave them to wonder." She replied.

"They did interrupt us as well." Jaime added.

"Exactly, I'm not sure they deserve to know just yet." She looked at the two men, "Our pesky little brothers."

"I might be older than you, remember that." Hayden pointed out.

"Yes, well, whether you're older than me or not it doesn't change the fact that you'll be an uncle soon." Rylee replied, "Both of you."

Both men's face realized what that meant, and Hayden rushed to his sister wrapping his arms around her with a laugh, "Congratulations!"

Tyrion walked up to Jaime with a smile, "I'm happy for you brother, this one…this one is much better than the last."

"Thank you." Jaime laughed him off and asked, "Now was there a reason the two of you stopped us from what we were doing?"

"Yes, the others would like to speak with you, Queen Rylee, about what you might be able to do to help rebuild." Tyrion answered.

"Then I guess it cannot be avoided." Rylee sighed then looked to Jaime, "We must leave our celebration for later."

The four of them left the room, Jaime closing the door on his way out.

* * *

Rylee and Jaime, now with a red hand, walked through the gardens at the Red Keep, Joanna, their daughter behind them. She turned to look at the girl, "Joanna, where are your brothers?"

"I'm not their keeper." Joanna answered.

"Joanna." Jaime stopped walking and smiled at her, "Rians obviously gone to the library. Where has Alastar gone that he told you not to tell us he went?"

Joanna smiled, "He went to see Uncle Tyrion."

"Good girl." Jaime smiled at his eleven-year-old daughter.

"Mama." Joanna looked at Rylee, taking her mother's hand, "Is it true in the Seven Kingdoms that people are sometimes told who they have to love?"

"In the most basic terms yes." She explained, "Some marriages are arranged, some of them do end up falling in love, but sometimes they don't"

"You're not going to do that to me are you?" The girl looked scared.

"You are a Talon, an Elisian. I would not let you marry someone you do not love." Rylee knelt down to her level, "And you still have plenty of time to find them."

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"No." Jaime said rather quickly, "If you never find someone that makes you happy, you don't have to be with anyone at all. One of your siblings can provide an heir."

Rylee couldn't help but laugh at his protectiveness over their daughters. He didn't mind a sword in their hand, but he didn't like the thought of a boy's hand taking its place.

"Look who I found trying to break into my room!" Tyrion came to them with Alastar, his nine-year-old nephew, and behind them Rian walking with a book open in front of him, "The other one is much smarter and stole a book instead. Guess wisdom comes with age."

"I almost succeeded in getting in without you noticing!" Alastar smiled proudly at his uncle.

The fifteen-year-old added, "And it's not stealing, I'm going to give it back once I'm done."

"Why do you always have your nose in some book?" Joanna looked up at her older brother, "Ugh, and it's Aegon's Conquest. How can you read history that much?"

Rylee smiled at Jaime and mouthed, "She gets that from me."

Jaime couldn't help but laugh at her. Tyrion spoke to the children, "Books are as important for the mind as a whetstone is for a sword, they are need to keep you sharp."

"I don't need books, just two swords and the skills to use them so that I may Command the Army for my sister!" Alastar proclaimed.

"No, I'm going to command the army, just like mother!" Joanna said to her brother.

Rian stayed out of it, moving to a seat in the shade to continue reading. Tyrion looked at Rylee and Jaime and pointed to Rian, "If I don't have an heir by then, I want that one to take Casterly Rock, he's smarter than I ever was."

"Yes, he knows when to keep his mouth shut." Jaime smirked at his brother.

"I fear you may be out of luck though Tyrion, I believe he pines for his Uncles job as the Heart."

"Well then I best get to working on having my own heir." Tyrion then looked around, "Aren't we missing one?"

"Leondra went with Hayden and his children to see the bay, she wanted to see the boats." Jaime told him. "She should be along soon." They heard a little girl yelling _papa_ and Jaime smiled, "Told you."

The little girl ran up to him and he picked her up in his arms, "Papa, the boats were so big! Their sails were bigger than I've ever seen!"

"We're they now?" He asked the six-year-old, "Bigger than the ships from Pyke?"

"Oh yeah." The little girl nodded her head fast.

Rylee smiled at her then noticed the King and Queen walking towards them, "Children, our hosts are arriving."

Rian stood closing his book and putting it behind his back while he stood next to his mother, Joanna on the other side of him and Alastar finishing out the line as Leondra stayed in her father's arms. Jon and Dany smiled as they walked up, their three children, two girls and a boy, behind them. Jon greeted them, "It is good to see you again Queen Rylee, Lord Jaime."

"You as well Your Graces." Rylee bowed her head slightly to them before moving her arm out to her children, "They have grown some but I'm sure you remember Rian, Joanna, Alastar, and Leondra."

"My Leondra you have grown up haven't you." Dany looking at the girl, remembering her after she was just born, "We should see each other more often."

"Yes, we should." Rylee replied, "Princess Lyanna, we are honored to have been invited for your Nameday celebration."

"Of course, Your Majesty, it is always nice to have the Talons in our capitol." The sixteen-year-old replied.

Rylee noticed her oldest son looking in the direction of the younger princess, Rhaella, who was looking back at him with a blush and the mother hid her smirk. Jon stepped forward, "We will have a knight escort you to your rooms."

"That won't be necessary Your Grace, I can do it." Tyrion stepped forward, "Have some extra time with my nieces and nephews."

"Very well then Lord Tyrion." Dany smiled at him, "We will let you rest after your long journey and inform you when dinner will be ready."

"Thank you, Your Graces." Rylee smiled to the both of them.

* * *

The sun was going down and Rylee stood by the window, looking over the garden as the sun set. She turned to Jaime, "I believe our oldest has begun courting a young lady."

"Really now?" Jaime walked over and looked to where she was watching and smiled, "And it's the young Princess Rhaella at that. She's what? Fourteen now?"

"Yes. I think this may be the first time he hasn't had a book in his hand since he learned how to read." Rylee smiled as Jaime wrapped his arms around her, the two of them watching from the window.

"Yes, I was beginning to think, that just like Joanna, he would have no interest in things like love." He put his head on her shoulder, "Which speaking of, since Joanna has shown no interest, is it necessary to teach her the things that she's been being taught?"

Rylee laughed at how strange it was to him that their daughter had already begun being taught about how to please her potential partner, "Yes, it is normal for her age to begin to learn that, in case she ever does gain an interest in having a partner. And she does find the lessons interesting."

"I'm not looking forward to Leondra learning it either." He muttered.

"You had no issue when Rian began learning. If we didn't teach our children in those ways then I would never know how to do the things you love so much." Rylee smiled, and he sighed, knowing he still very much enjoyed the things she did, but didn't want to think of his two little girls doing those things. "Besides our little pirate queen still has some time before she starts. We just put a training sword in her hand so let's focus on that for now."

"Alastar enjoys helping her train. If Joanna doesn't pick him to be her commander, then he would be a very good teacher." Jaime said.

"Yes, he would. But that's not our choice. The most we can do is teach them what we know and let them learn their own way of doing it."

"I'm know they'll do great when it's they're turn. We've got a good legacy." Jaime said giving her a kiss before looking back out the window, "Plus our son is already working on alliances."

Rylee smiled watching her son tuck a lock of the Princesses hair behind her ear. She let out a soft sigh leaning into his chest, "When did he grow up?"

"I've heard long winters make it seem as if time slows down. But when summer came it sped up and he grew like a sprout."

"Yes, Joanna did the same. Hopefully Alastar and Leondra take more time in growing up. All I want is for them to enjoy their youth much more than we were able to." She smiled watching the sun get lower on the horizon. Jaime kissed her shoulder and watched with her, the past decade and a half of their life had been peaceful, despite the long winter at the beginning, it was as if they had been given the opportunity to live life the way it was meant to be lived. No war, no treachery or backstabbing, no threats of inhalation, no games, just peace. The world they fought for they had and now their children were able to enjoy it.

~Fin~

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
